Karin in South Park
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Karin Lockhart moves to South Park with her sister Sarah, and they both meet South Park's boys who cause trouble all the time; while the boys get to meet Karin's older friends, butlers, and maids. Yes I realize I added myself in here, it's not just Junjo Romantica and South Park there are other shows and manga crossed over into here. Couples: Karinxkenny, stanxkyle, etc. :3
1. Prologue

**Anonymous POV:**

In a small town in Colorado, there was news of a new girl who just happened to be attending the high school soon. "Is it true, she has a sister?" One of the boys asks. All of the boys had been talking non - stop about her. Even her sister was big news, except her sister's in sixth grade and she's a freshman. "Why the hell is everyone getting so riled up about this new girl?" The over weight boy with a red sweater on asks. "Don't know but I heard she's living in the haunted house in the rich people's area." Says the boy with an orange jacket with his green book bag over his right shoulder. "No way." Says the boy with a blue jacket on as he slowly takes his arm down from around his best friends shoulders. The fat boy sees this and thinks that the blue jacket boy is going to slap his best friend on the ass. "Oi, you two are fucking fags." They both get pissed at this and say, "SHUT UP FATASS!" In unison. "Hey where's Kenny?" The green boy asks. "God dammit Kahl! How the hell are we supposed to know?" The fat boy says. "Hey Cartman, for one minute will you stop being such an ass." The blue jacket says. "See, I at least know you're a fag Stan." Cartman says. Cartman then begins to walk away from the bus stop. "Hey fatass! Where are you going?" Kyle asks. "I don't want to wait here if Kenny's not going to show up. So I'll just walk." He says as he walks away, waving. "You know...he's lost weight, you don't think..." Kyle says as he looks at Stan and they both chuckle. "Nah..." The chuckle turns into a laugh. Stan takes his poof ball hat off (he's had it since he was eight), him and Kyle are the only ones who actually still wear their hats, it was like a reminder of the old days. "So, what do you think this girl's gonna be like?" Stan asks. "Don't know. Why? Plannin' on cheating on Wendy?" Stan is taken aback by this question, but before he answers he feels his phone begin to vibrate in his pant pocket. He takes it out and looks at it for a minute before saying, "It's from Kenny. Turns out he had to bring Karen to school, then from there he's going straight to the school."  
"How come I don't believe that. He probably got stuck jerking off to one of..." Kyle sees that Stan's glance isn't towards him but towards someone or something next to him. Kyle turns around and sees a girl with black hair, which is about the same length as her, she has a red and a blue eye, she was wearing a long black shirt with words going across her cleavage that said _Icon for Hire_ in red lettering, she wore baggy dark green pants with a chain spilling out of one of the pockets, she also had a little bracelet that looked like it was made for little kids. She holds a red book bag over her shoulder, she pops her gum and looks over at the two. They turn away and begin to whisper to each other, "You don't think-" Kyle drifts off. "Yah, she is beautiful, but I don't think the outfit..." Stan stops as he sees Kyle giving him the look of disapproval.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Hey!" She says as she walks towards them. "Y-y-yes?" Kyle asks feeling petrified. "Is the bus always this late?" She asks and spits her gum off to the side. "Yes, it is." Stan answers seeing how Kyle was speechless. "Oh good." She says and walks over to a tree. The two boys look at each other, shrug and turn back around to watch for the bus; that is until they hear the sound of crunching of the snow behind them. The turn around and as they do its like slow motion; they see the girl there but she's wearing a completely different outfit and there was a red ribbon tied up in her black hair. She took her hand brushes the hair that was on her shoulder off to the side. She was now wearing a blue mini dress with a white fur shawl, white fur boots, a green necklace, and she still wore the bracelet. She giggles at the sight of the boys. "I never received those kinds of reactions at my old school." She pauses and then continues, "My maids and butlers just scold me for wearing skimpy outfits like this." She stops and giggles again, "You have drool coming out of your mouth." Stan stands up straight and wipes the drool coming out of his mouth, which was great timing since the bus just pulled up. She walks onto the bus and sits in the far back seat and stares out the window. "H-hey guys is that t-the new girl?" Butters asks. "Yep seems that way." Kyle says as he looks back at her. _Hmm, she seems sadder than before._ Kyle thinks as Stan walks by him, Kyle gives him a concerned look. Stan tries to look at the girl but his stare is interrupted by Wendy Testaburger's figure. "Stanley Marsh!" She shrieks.

"Are you staring at that girl?!"  
"No." _Oh boy here comes the accusation,_ Stan thinks.  
"Well I just saw you."  
"Wendy I swear..."  
"No Stan you listen h-" Her sentence is cut off due to his lips being crushed against hers. When they break she says, "Ok so you weren't staring at that girl." He grabs her hand and they sit down in their usual bus seat. Kyle saw the entire thing and sighed, wishing that Stan would kiss him like that and hold his hand.

She stares out the window watching the scenery pass by. _I hope I can find Mr. Right at this school and that __**he **__doesn't come looking for me._ She thinks as she watches the scenery pass by, "This school will probably wind up being just like the other one." She mumbles and then thinks, _Maybe I shouldn't have worn something so skimpy._

When they arrive at the school her attitude changes from depressed to happy - go - lucky. She finally finds her way past the boys and through the school doors, to the main office. The secretary looks like an ill person to the girl. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my schedule." The girl says with a smile. "Ah, yes Ms. Lockhart, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The secretary says and the girl just gives her a confused look. "You wouldn't remember me, you were a baby at the time. I used to work with your parents." Now the girl's smile has faded and her eyes are covered up by her bangs. The secretary does not see this and asks, "How are they doing? Your parents I mean."  
"They're fine, can I have my schedule please?" She says trying not to sound to stern. "Yes here it comes. Let me call someone down with nearly the same schedule...ah here we go." She pauses and looks disapprovingly at the computer screen before pulling the microphone for the PDA towards her. She pushes a red button on the microphone and speaks into it, "Will Kenny McCormick please come down to the office. Kenny McCormick, please come down to the main office." The girl stands there staring down at the floor, still as a statue, the fact that her parents had been brought up on her first day of school has upsetted her. The secretary takes nearly five minutes calling her name before she responds. "Is something the matter?" She asks and the girl looks up and smiles her gentle smile, "I'm fine." The secretary smiles and says, "Now this boy who I've called down, Kenny, he's a very bad, he doesn't listen, he normally doesn't attend school, he smokes and drinks on campus and he has a lot of sex." She stops just as a blonde haired boy wearing an orange park that is zipped up and tan pants walks in. "Hello Mrs. Bennett." He says smiling, what the girl considers as a "sexy smile". "This young lady needs to be shown to her classes and considering you have most of them..."

"You would like for me to show her around." He finishes and flashes a smile in the girl's direction. She grabs her schedule and follows him outside of the office. "Alright so... psychology?" He asks. "Yah."  
"K, follow me." He says as he quickens his pace. She tries to keep up but can't, "Hey can you please just slow down?!" She shouts to him. He stops and she doesn't stop to far from him, she follows his glance and sees another boy in a blue hoodie and he wore blue jeans. "Kenny!" He shouts. "Craig." Kenny says calmly. "Don't you dare think about fucking this girl on her first day." The boy named Craig says pointing in her direction as he says this. "God dammit," Kenny whispers and then continues, "We are just going to psych, so calm the fuck down!" Kenny yells as he grabs her wrist and they run past Craig. She turns her head to look behind them and she sees him flipping them off. She puts her head down trying to hold the tears back that had been trying to escape since the discussion with the secretary earlier. They reach a door and he tells her to wait outside, she watches as he walks in and whispers something to the teacher. The teacher glances over at her and then heads toward her, "Come with me." He says as he walks back into the classroom, she follows behind him and she stands next to him in front of the class room. "Class this is..." He realizes that he doesn't know her name, so she takes this opportunity to introduce herself instead of having a teacher do it. "Hello, my name is Karin Lockhart. I hope we can all become good friends." She finishes, bows, and smiles widely at them all.

"You can sit in the back desk next to the window. Behind Cartman." AS she walks over to the desk she hears several moans from the boys. _Geez, are they really getting all excited just from me?_ She thinks as she walks by Cartman's desk, she then feels a hand slap her ass. She gets red from both embarrassment and anger; she turns, facing Cartman she smiles innocently and then brings her leg up and kicks him in the face and watches him go flying out the window. _Luckily we are only on the second floor._ She thinks and quickly sits down as heads turn to look at the direction from where the sound came from. The teacher looks at her wanting an answer and she smiles innocently while saying, "He just jumped out of the window." After everyone stares for another minute she lets out a sigh. Every class starts the same, then lunch comes and she decides that at this point she will change into her other clothes. she runs into the bathroom and begins to undress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kenny: **After we buy our lunch and are sitting down, Cartman asks, "So Kenny, you gonna fuck her?" Everyone glares at him because everybody knows that I will end up fucking her, but they never care to ask, since I'd brag about it the next day. "What? Everyone's been thinking it, I'm just asking." Cartman says as he shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth. I respond with an answer that nobody in their right minds would have expected, "I don't know." The entire lunch room goes quiet. "Yah, I said it, so shut the fuck up!" I say as I get up and storm out of the cafeteria.

**Karin:** I walk out of the bathroom, and decide to eat outside, since the cafeteria seems full and I don't want to deal with the **boys**. When I get outside I see the Kenny kid smoking a cigarette. I walk behind him and ask, "Can I have a drag?" He jumps when I speak to him and I giggle at the boy's reaction. "Sure," He says as he hands it to me without looking at me, "just don't hurt y-" I already take a drag and are blowing out smoke rings. "You smoke?" He asks confused. "Yah, why is it a crime for a girl to smoke?"  
"No, I just didn't..."  
"Expect me to smoke. I get that a lot."  
"So, what's a pretty face like you doing out here?"  
"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"  
"Well, no."  
"Ok," _Sure it isn't._ "Same as you."  
"Oh yah, and what's that?"  
"Thinking about life, death, the next or first person you're going to fuck, or just how you're going to die." I could tell that he is shocked by the direction the conversation went. He looks over his shoulder and I stand there smiling at him. I watch as he looks me up and down, obviously confused as to why I'm wearing a black tee shirt and baggy green pants with a chain coming out of my pocket. "So, can I sit next to you?" He shrugs and nods to the free spot to his right. I sit and take out a box from my book bag. "What's that?" Kenny asks. "Oh, this..." I say gesturing with it, "It's a boxed lunch or bento." I open it up and show him the contents, "The majority is white rice and in this dividing part here...is the curry sauce, today it's beef flavored. In this section is are the omelets." I explain pointing to each item. I look at it proud of myself and when I am done I look at him and realize that he's busy staring at the dish with drool coming out of the side of his mouth, "Do you want some?" I say gesturing with it again. He nods and wipes the drool away with the back of his hand, I giggle. "What?" "Nothing, you just remind me of somebody that I know." I look down at the bento and my smile turns to a frown, "Oh no." "What?" "I just realized that I don't have an extra pair of chopsticks or regular silverware." He looks at me and and waves his hand in front of his face, "No worries." He picks up an omelet and pops it into his mouth. With his mouth full he says, "See." I smile again and he stops chewing with a shocked expression on his face. My smile goes away and I ask, "Is it bad?" He finishes chewing and swallows it. "No actually it was quite good." I smile again pleased with the compliment. "Oh good, I thought it was going to turn out bad." He looks at me a little confusion in his eyes. "Oh, I made this, see I am very fond of the Japanese culture. This was my first ever making a bento, I bake, sometimes, but my chef does most of the cooking." "Well your hard work has paid off." He says with a different smile that seemed like it was forced but then again it didn't. "So, why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Truthfully?"  
"Truthfully."

**Kenny:** "Well, I could tell something was bothering you and I also know that you kicked Cartman out of the window during first hour. He probably deserved it." I say with another smile.  
"And..."  
"And?"  
"And, you want to fuck me, so you allowed me to have a drag and sit down beside just to pull me into getting laid by you." I feel my face burn and I know that its red. Nobody ever caught me trying to do it, well no girl, my friends maybe but not anyone he tried to lay. "I knew it."  
"Truth be told, I only actually dated one person and laid everybody else. She was a Jonas hoes fan."  
"Jonas hoes?"  
"Well, the Jonas Brothers, but they were promoting the fact that every girl should wear a promise ring. Therefore, they are Jonas hoes."  
"Wow, I never knew that somebody would dis a celebrity like that before, I mean sure people have dissed on Justin Bieber, but damn that's good, I like that."  
"Yep, so what about you?"  
"There was this one guy, but I don't like to talk about him, and we never did it, so in all clarity I have dated and I'm still a virgin."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep I guess you can say that I'm just going to wait for Mr. Right, to sweep me off of my feet."  
"That's kind of cheesy."  
"I know. So do you have any siblings?"  
"Yah, I have a younger sister, who goes to South Park middle school, and an older brother, Kevin but he's nothing important to talk about."  
"Huh, my sister's going to the middle school too, she's in the sixth grade."  
"Same as my sister, she has the same name as you."  
"Huh, so weird, right?"  
"Yep, so what are your parents like?" I watch as she looks down and her bangs cover up her eyes. Then rain clouds fill the sky and it starts to sprinkle.I watch as her shoulders move up and down, and I can hear her sniffling. _Shit, what do I do now?_ I think as I run my right hand through my hair. I try to get her attention, but seeing how I can't I place the lid back on the box lunch and stand. I stretch out my hand and say, "Let's ditch school."

**Karin: **I come to, and see Kenny standing in front of me with his arm extended in front of me. "...school." "What?" "Let's ditch school." He says with a more kind smile, not so much forced now. I nod and take his hand and he helps me up. I let go of his hand and brush invisible dust off of my pants, I pick up my book bag and swing it over my shoulder. He grabs my hand and we run off. The rain stops not to long after. "That's crazy." Kenny says as he looks up, he puts his free hand up to shield his eyes from the sun's glare. "What is?" I ask as we slow down our pace. "Well, the weather. It stopped as soon as it started."  
"That is strange, hey!" I say stopping. "What?" He asks turning to face me. "Its a double rainbow." I say pointing to the sky. He gives me a questioning look but turns to look at the sky and sees the double rainbow. "Huh, those are rare, that's pretty cool, I never get to see them." He says as he runs his free hand through his hair. "Neither do I." I say and he stops, turns and looks at me with shock in his eyes and then he turns back around and starts to walk again. We are soon standing at the beginning of a trail, Kenny lets go of my hand and stares at me, "Okay now...close...your...eyes."  
"What?!"  
"Seriously, just close your eyes. No peeking." I stand there for about a minute after closing my eyes, and then I feel him grab my hand. I giggle, "So where are we going?"  
"Its a secret." He says and I hear him laugh, a good kind of laugh not a bad kind. "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." We finally stop, "Ok open your eyes." He says and when I do, I gasp at the scenery in front of me. Flowers of every kind popping up from the ground and a beautiful lake. "Now I know you are trying to fuck me."  
"Surprisingly no. I would've done it already." I stare at him questioning if he was telling the truth. I realize that he is, I look down, upset with myself for doubting this boy. "You ok?" He asks and I look up to see him with his shirt up over his head.

**Kenny: **I laugh when she turns bright red and turns back around. "W-w-w-what a-a-are you d-d-d-doing?" I snicker, realizing how shocked she is, I decide to comfort her. "I'm just going for a swim. C'mon." I watch as she turns around and her face turns bright red again, probably because now I'm standing in just my boxers. I watch as her eyes move away from my boxers to my chest and the color in her face disappears, "Kenny..." "Hmmm." "What happened to your chest?" I look down and see the several scars that go across my chest. "They're...battle scars." I say looking away smirking. "Battle scars? I doubt it tell me the truth. I know you're lying, see I can tell when people are lying." _Her eyes, they looks sad, so then why doesn't she believe me._ "Kenny! Please?"  
"It is the truth."  
"Bullshit. You know what fine, don't tell me. I'm going home."  
"Karin wait!" I yell as I reach for her hand but she pulls it out of reach.

**Karin: **I take out my phone and look at the time, "It's six already." _I can't believe I hung out with that freaking liar._ I pause and stand on the sidewalk looking down, _This is what it was kind of like back then too. _It begins to rain again, I sigh as I cross the street. When I get to the other side I realize that the bracelet slipped off of my wrist. The same bracelet that my parents left me with that day not long ago. "Shit." I say as I look around and see it lying in the middle of the street, I look both ways. _No cars, okay._ I walk out into the middle of the street, pick up the bracelet, look it over and exhale when I realize that it was safe and not broken in any way. I slip it on and after I slip it on I hear a voice coming from behind me, "Karin! Look out!" I turn my head to the side and see two lights coming towards me. I am petrified, frozen to say, "Karin!" I hear another voice say as I'm shoved out of the lights' way. I watch as the figure in orange becomes consumed by the lights and soon the road is the same color as the setting sun.

**Kenny: **"Kenny! Kenny! Wake up! Please, God, wake up!" _Who's yelling at me? Who's pushin on my chest._ I open my eyes to the best of my ability, even though it's a blur I can make out a girl with black hair, tear - filled eyes, crying over me. "Karin, if you keep pushing on his chest like that, he will die for sure." _Stan?_ I feel Stan trying to pry Karin away from me, but then I feel her pull me into a hug, "No, its all my fault. All my fault! Don't die please, please don't die on me. I'm sorry for losing my cool. I...thought...you...were...lying to...me." She sobs. I try to lift my hand to pet her head but I realize I can't move it. Everything went black after I realize I can't touch her.

**Karin: **It was nearly an hour after he was hit when Stan and Kyle finally convinced me to leave him. The two offered me to swing by one of their houses and borrow their clothes while mine dried, because of the rain we are all drenched. "I'll be fine." I say with a smile. I walk home, it's a long walk from where we are but I don't care.

**Stan: **"Dude, I think she liked Kenny." Kyle says after we started to walk home. "You might be right." I say as we pass Chef's house. After walking a little more my phone begins to vibrate. "Hold on." I say as I stop and answer it, "Yes."  
"You were hanging out with that girl, weren't you Stan." Wendy yells into the phone. "Wendy, God dammit!" She just wouldn't shut up, she keeps yelling at me and something just snaps inside of me. "WENDY! SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE THROUGH! GOOD BYE!" I yell as I snap the phone shut. I look over at Kyle, who is just blankly staring at me. "C'mon." I say as I grab Kyle's wrist, rushing home, trying to get out of the rain. The minute we walk through the house door we run upstairs to my room. "So, where are your parents?"  
"On a vacation."  
"And your sister?"  
"Staying at a friends." I'm digging through my closet trying to find some dry clothes for both of us. Finally finding some clothes I exit the closet and toss them on the bed, "Here, put some dry clothes on. You gonna stay the night?"  
"Sure." Kyle says as he grabs a shirt, a pair of sweats, and a pair of boxers. "Thanks." He stares down at the clothes. "I'll go tell your parents your staying here. Okay?"  
"Yah." I leave the room and when I shut the door I fall to my knees. _Dammit, how the fuck do I tell him I love him. _I think as I punch the floor. _I guess I'll call his parents then I'll talk to him. _

**Kyle: **I throw my jacket off and onto the bed, I then walk into the bathroom that's connected to Stan's room. I grab a white fluffy towel and begin to dry off my curly hair. When I walk out of the bathroom I begin to take my tee shirt off. The door opens and stan walks in. "Your parents are okay with you staying here." He says his shirt off already. I finally have my shirt off and I run my right hand through my hair. Before I can bring it down Stan's right in front of me and grabs my wrist. He then grabs my other arm and turns it over, I see the fire in his eyes. "Sta-"  
"Kyle! What the Hell is this?!" He yells referring to the cuts running up and down my arms. "I-i-it's nothing." I say looking away, ashamed of being caught. "Bullshit! Why are you doing this to yourself?!"  
"It's because of you!"  
"What?" Stan asks confusion heard in his voice and hurt shown in his eyes. As Stan drops my arms he steps back shocked. "I love you and I knew you would never love me back so I decided to take the pain away."  
"Ky-Ky?"  
"Stan, it doesn't matter anymore anyways." I say as I begin to cry. I am shocked when Stan pulls me into a hug. "St-"  
"Oh, Kyle, I do love you." He whispers in my ear and I am even more shocked by this. Stan then, grabs my chin and licks the tears off of my face. "Stan what a-" Stan then crushes his lips against mine.

**Cartman:** A girl with black hair bumps into me as I'm walking down the street. "I'm so sorry." I say as I stretch out my hand for her to grab. "No it was my fault."  
"Hey, Wendy, is everything alright?" I ask when I hear a sniffling sound come from her. "Yah, I'm fine Cartman, thanks." She says and begins to walk by him but he grabs her wrist in time. "Let go!"  
"No, something's wrong! Tell me now bitch!"  
"Why should I tell you anything fatass?!"  
"Because, I love you." I mumble the last part. "Seriously? Fine, Stan snapped on me and we're through."  
"Well, Stan's a fag anyways." I notice that she doesn't have an umbrella. "Let me walk you home."  
"Ok." She says.

**Karin:** I'm now running, trying to get home, trying to erase the sight of Kenny's lifeless body in the middle of the road from my mind. Tears are streaming down the sides of my face, I run into the house and into my room; I flop myself onto my bed. Not to soon after one of the maids say, "Miss, you have a visitor, please make sure you wearing something appropriate." I get up and walk over to my closet and I throw open the closet doors. I pick out a black tube top, a red mini skirt, black leggings and black boots, I throw on a black light jacket. I then throw my hair into a bun and I look in my mirror to make sure that it doesn't look like I've been crying. I open my bedroom door and walk down the stair. "Hi Karin." Says the black boy with a purple shirt and tan pants on. "Hello...It's Token, right?" I ask to make sure that I remember his name, he nods. "There's a party going on in Tweek's parents cafe, would you like to go?" I ponder at this question for a minute before responding with, "Sure, why not?" _It might get my mind off of Kenny._

**AN: I wanted to show a different side to Cartman, considering he's always had such a bitchy attitude, I wanted to make him and Wendy show some sort of affection for each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Stan:** I run my fingers through Kyle's hair as we kiss. When we stop I take my pants and boxers off. Kyle gets down on his knees and begins to suck. "Faster….Kyle…." He gradually gets faster and I moan at the pleasure I am receiving from this. "I-I'm gonna cum!" I say and Kyle lightly grazes his teeth against my penis as if to say, "go ahead". I throw my head back as I come into Kyle's mouth. He drinks it all up and then stands and we kiss again. Kyle still has some of my cum in his mouth when we kiss. _I don't know why but I've always wanted to taste my own cum. _

**Kyle: **_I know that I love Stan more than anything now._ I feel Stan's hand wander down my back side and into the back of my pants, Stan begins to scissor me. I pull on Stan's hair. He leans in and whispers, "You're my Jew now." I feel him remove his fingers, and I am now sad because of it. He then gets down on his knees and pulls down my pants. "Uh Stan, wait I don't know…." But Stan already has both my pants and boxers around my ankles. He pokes at the head of my member, noticing that I already came, plus I'm already hard. "You are easily turned on I see." He sees and then he begins to suck. I don't even last five minutes, "Stan….I'm gonna…..cum." He grazes my member and I throw my head back as I come in his mouth.

**Karin: ** Token owns a black Mercedes, I really like it, when we get to the car he holds the door open for me. "Thanks." I say as he closes the door and watch as he walks over to the driver's side. "I think it's awesome that you transferred on a Friday." He says. "Oh, really." Is my response since I really didn't realize that it was Friday since earlier this morning. "Yep. By the way, I didn't see your parents in the house at all." I go numb at the word _'parents'_, I don't know but if I'm talking about someone else's parents that's one thing, but if it's mine I get all tense and become really sad. "I-I don't like to talk about them."  
"Oh, ok." He must be able to tell that it bothers me since he drops it just like that. "We're gonna stop by Stan's house. Kyle's probably with him as usual." It wasn't too long until we get there and Token pulls up in Stan's drive way. Token starts to open the door but then I go ahead and say, "I'll go in."  
"Ok, just see if they're still coming or not. They haven't answered any of my texts." I nod and walk up to the door. When I go to knock the door opens on its own. _Oh shit, it's just like in a fucking horror movie._ I shrug away the fact that I could be stabbed or something like that when I walk in. I take off my shoes and I begin to look around the house.

**Stan:** I throw Kyle onto my bed, I then put my legs on each side of him pinning him to the bed. I begin to kiss up his chest and the kiss trail ends with a heated kiss for him. When we break for air I decide to give him something to remember me by, so I hover over his neck and I bite down on his neck, hard but not so hard that I break a blood vessel. He did bleed a little and I lick up the blood. "Stan." I look up as if to question as to why he is saying my name, maybe it's because I was giving him a hand job. I then turn him over, align my dick up with his ass and I begin to thrust into him as I thrust I pull on his dick. He moans out in pleasure as I fuck his ass. I watch as he grabs hold of the bed sheet and his grip becomes tighter on it. As I fuck his ass and he moans in pleasure we say each other's name._ Truthfully, this is a lot better than doing it with Wendy._ I shake my head and begin to stop, "Stan…why'd… you… stop?" Kyle asks me as he pants. "No reason." I start up again.

**Karin:** I had knocked on the bedroom door without getting an answer, even though something in the back of my mind told me not to open the door I do. I should of listened to the voice in the back of my mind, because behind the door lays a ginger boy on the bed getting fucked by a boy with black hair. In the midst of seeing this I drop my jacket, and they turn to look in my direction. Both boys are hot and sweating and panting. _Holy fucking yaoi scene, _is all I can think and all I say is, "Sorry! Please finish!" I feel my face get hotter and I turn around, closing the door behind me. I sit next to the door out in the hallway waiting for them to finish. I look through the pictures of my friends and I on my phone. _I really miss you guys, but I think this town is going to have a lot more adventures than what we ever had together. _

**Kyle:** _Oh shit. _I feel Stan's juices fill my ass and I had come all over his hand. I left my head up and turn where I can just barely see him, with a worried expression on my face. "I don't think she'll say anything." He says reassuring me and when he pulls out of my ass some of his juices spill out. He stands and licks my cum off of his fingers. "I'm gonna go shower." I say as I get up and walk over to the bathroom.

**Karin:** I'm waiting out here for at least another hour before Stan walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet. "So what did you need?" He asks me, _I can't tell if he's annoyed or not._ Kyle walks out with just a towel on and his hair wet as well, "Hey I got a bunch of texts from Token." They both look at each other, next thing I know they are both shocked and they turn their attention on me. "Oh, shit, we totally forgot, sorry!" They say in unison. "Let's go then." Stan says as him and Kyle smile at me. I smile back at them and then I look down and say, "I think you guys need to put some clothes on first." They look down and blush, they step back into Stan's room and in no more than five minutes they were standing back in front of me fully dressed and smiling. "Ok, Token's outside waiting for us." I say as I grab their wrists and drag them downstairs. We get into Token's car and he asks, "What the hell took you guys so long?" I look at the other two and say, "Long story." Only because I figured that if they wanted people to know they would tell them. Token drives us over to the café, I notice that it's dark inside and say, "Maybe they're closed."  
"It wouldn't say open if they were closed now would it?" Token asks casually. "Probably not." Token opens the door for me. I walk in, then the lights turn on, making me close my eyes so that they can adjust to the lighting, and half of the school says, "SURPRISE!" I am very surprised by this. It seemed like anyone who was in my classes is her, Cartman and Wendy aren't here. "Welcome Karin!" Some of them say. _Someone else is missing too….Kenny, God dammit, if I never ran from him….no don't think about it, you're here to have fun, not to be depressed or anything. _"Thank you." I say smiling, then that smile only gets bigger when I see **it**. "Holy shit! Is that a karaoke machine?!" I exclaim pointing at the lyrical box and microphone. "Yes, we just got it this…ngh….morning…ngh." The messy blonde haired boy responded, _I'm guessing this is Tweek_. I run over to it and pick the song _Best Friend_ by Toy Box. When it gets to the duet or male parts Stan and Kyle sing with me. The rest of the night I talked with people, played games, did karaoke, and I had a few beers.

**Anonymous:** Karin is helped into Token's Mercedes; she had a lot to drink and was tired. Token brought Stan and Kyle back to Stan's house and then he brought Karin home. He carries her up to her room and takes her shoes off then leaves.

**Karin: **The next morning I awake with no hangover, which is strange considering how much alcohol I had consumed last night. I walk over to my computer, which is hooked up to my surround system and I play my Icon for Hire playlist. Then I get undressed walk into my bedroom bathroom, get on the scale which reads, one hundred twenty five pounds. I then get into a shower, when I get out I dig through my closet and throw on my Death the Kid tee shirt and black shorts. I get dressed and then I walk out of my bedroom, slide down the railing that leads to the grand hall and I hop off before hitting the little pillar at the end. From there I go into the dining room and I sit down and begin to eat Chef Once-ler's pancakes.

**Kenny:** I wake up in my bed as usual; I put my clothes on and call Stan. "Hey, want to go visit Karin?"  
"Sure, let me and Kyle get ready and we'll meet you at the courts."  
"Ok, bye." I hang up and call Cartman. "What the hell do you want?"  
"You wanna go to Karin's with me, Stan, and Kyle."  
"Actually, I'm busy, so no. Bye dude." I hear the dial tone before I could argue with him. _What the hell could fatass have that's so important that he's all of a sudden busy?_ I shrug it off, it's always the same when I die, I wake up in bed the next day and it's like nothing ever happened and nobody ever remembers. _Karin's probably the same. _I think as I go to eat breakfast.

**Stan:** After I hang up with Kenny, I turn and wake up Kyle by brushing away some of his red curls and by brushing the back of my hand against the side of his face. He's always been a light sleeper, like this one time he stayed the night and Shelly brought her boyfriend home and I swear to god they did it all fucking night. I fell asleep, but poor Kyle couldn't fall asleep at all. "Hey babe wake up." I say as he opens his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them. "Mornin'." He says, yawning and stretching. "Morning, sleepy head. Did you have a good night's sleep?" I say jokingly. "I don't know you fucked me all night so I can't say that I got much sleep." He says and I kiss him. I bite his bottom lip gently, demanding for Kyle to open his mouth so my tongue can get in there. He opens his mouth and I stick my tongue in there and he does the same with me. When we break for air I say, "You can take a shower first." Once he leaves the room and goes into the bathroom, I wait for the sound of running water before I go in there naked. I get into the shower with him. I put my hand up against the shower wall and I grab his chin, "Stan what a-"I interrupt him with another kiss. "I thought it would be faster if we took one together." Kyle nods and I watch as he takes the soap and begins to wash me, when he gets down to start washing my leg, instead of washing my leg he winds up sucking my dick. I'm shocked by Kyle's eagerness so early in the morning. But, I don't mind, I moan as he sucks and I finally cum into the Jew's mouth. After we are done with our shower we get ready to go meet up with Kenny.

**Cartman:** After talking with Kenny, I roll and kiss Wendy awake. She opens her eyes and I ask "So how was last night?"  
"Better than Stan." She mumbles, they kiss and begin to fuck again. Wendy gets on top of Cartman and begins to ride him. He fondles her breast and he moans will she grinds. "Oh Cartman!" "Fuck! Wendy!" After thirty minutes, "I'm gonna cum!" My juices fill her and she falls down right next to me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Karin: **In the middle of my breakfast Sarah walks in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning, sis." She says with a yawn. "Morning."  
"How was your first day of school?" Sarah asks her. "A lot of boys kept drooling over me."  
"Did you wear another skimpy outfit?" I am shocked and hurt, having to hear this from my sister. "Well not all of us can be mature. How was your first day?"  
"I at least have on friend." I perk up at this. "Oh really what's their name?"  
"Karen McCormick." Just hearing that name makes me want to cry. "Excuse me." I stand, push in my chair, and i turn away to leave. "Uh, oh your done?" My bangs are now covering my eyes and I allow one tear to fall, "Yah, I'm done." More tears fall and I run off to my room. "Miss, may I come in." Asks one of my favorite butlers. "Yes." I say as I wipe the tears away as Usagi and Gray walk in. Usagi is one of my favorite butler's he's seventeen and really handsome. He has silver-grayish hair and purple eyes, he also has a great build. Gray has dark blue hair and eyes, he is related to Kyou and Ryou, those two are twins and Gray is their cousin. Kyou has long purple hair and purple eyes. While Ryou has short purple hair and blue eyes. Gray closes the door behind them. "Why are you crying again? Dear princess please tell us." Usagi asks as he comes up and cups my face, he wipes the tears away with his thumbs. He then kisses me passionately and Gray comes over and kisses my hand. Gray also has a great build, he's sixteen. I guess you could say that everybody that works for my family are related, they're not all blood-related but they grow up together. When Usagi pulls away he asks me, "Better now?" He smiles at me and I nod. Gray looks up from kissing my hand. I smile at them both and they smile back at me. _These guys have always been there for me, I don't know what I would do without them. _

**Kenny:** "Dude, I'm shocked she lives in the rich area!" Stan exclaims as he slowly begins to grab hold of Kyle's hand. "Yah, I thought only the black rich people lived here." Kyle responds while allowing Stan to grab hold of his hand. I'm walking behind them, well it's a good thing they know I'm trustworthy, they know that I don't give two shits about them being gay; I saw it coming anyway. I'm being quieter than usual but oh well. "But she does live in the haunted house, right?"  
"Stan, let's think about this logically." They look at each other, "Nah!" Then they start laughing. _A few more minutes and we'll be there. _Ten minutes later we arrived at her round about. "Wow, it's sooooo cool here." Kyle and Stan say in amazement. I walk up to the door while the other two stare at the fountain.

**Karin:** "Somebody's here?" I say with a little confusion as I hear the knock from the door echo throughout the house. I open my door a crack and see Stan and Kyle standing in the doorway. "Huh...er...I-I'm not properly dressed." Gray snickers, "Well, I'll say. You don't sound like yourself." Gray, Usagi, Kyou, and Ryou are the few that don't give a damn about what I wear, probably 'cause they are younger. "Kyou and Ryou say that there are three boys asking for you." Usagi says holding a paper bird. I'm shocked that he knows this, _Oh, wait...I keep forgetting that they use shinigami to talk...well at least with Usagi._ "Well then, I guess I'll put my clothes back on." I turn around to see Gray half naked on my bed, my feel my face burn with anger. "Grr...QUIT STRIPPING WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT! BOTH OF YOU OUT!" As they begin to leave I start to throw stuff at them.

**Anonymous:** "Sounds like a party's going on up there." Kenny says as he takes his shoes off. "Its only like this when people show up unexpected." The maid with short purple hair responds. They watch as another young girl walks out from the room to the left. She's wearing a long white shirt with Aerosmith written across it and blue shorts. "Miss Sarah."  
"Yes, Ryou. Please just call me Sarah, you too Kyou."  
"Yes, m- Sarah. These three are friends of your sisters." Kyou and Ryou say in unison addressing to the three with wonderful smiles. "Hello." The three boys say in unison.

**Karin:** I throw on a blue top and a green mini skirt with knee high black and white socks along with black combat boots. I peek outside of the room before leaving to make sure, Mio Takano, one of the oldest maids who ever worked for our family, wasn't around. She wasn't around but just as I figured, the minute I step out of my room, there she was practically breathing down my neck. "Miss Karin! How many time have I told you to not wear such skimpy outfits!" I wince at her shrilled voice and she pulls me back into my room by the ear and I cry for Sarah, "Sarah! Help me! The crazy old hag's got me! NOOOOO!" I am crying and dragged back into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kenny: **The others and I start laughing as we hear the screams coming from the room. "NO! I don't want to wear that! I hate that dress! NO! Stop I can dress myself!" "Just wear it dammit!"  
"Look I'll wear what I was wearing earlier! Just get out!"  
"Show me and I will!"  
"See!"  
"Fine!" We watch the maid walk out of the room and she bows in our direction.

**Karin:** _  
I really hate that hag, hell she even hit me on the head. _I walk out of my bedroom holding the spot where that bitch hit me and I look down in defeat. "Karin, your friends are here!" Sarah says. As I look up I say, "Yah, yah, I kn-" I am shocked to see the boy in orange. I blink several times and rub my eyes. I clear my throat and say, "Sarah come here please." I hear her walking up the stairs but I dare not remove my eyes from the boy. Once Sarah is up here, I say, "Sarah pinch me." The reason why Sarah is asked to do this and no one else is because Sarah is the hardest pincher that I know that lives here. She pinches me, "Ow! That hurt!" I exclaim holding my arm. "Well, we know you're not asleep." She laughs. "K, now go away. And quit stealing my shirts!" I say as she runs off sticking her tongue out at me and laughing. I return my attention back to the boy, scared shitless I begin to walk towards him.

**Kenny:**  
I watch as she walks towards me, the next few seconds happen so fast that I don't even have time to react. "Hey Karin, ho-" Her hand meets my face and I swear I could hear the smack echo throughout the house. "Dude!" Stan and Kyle say in unison. "Miss!" Kyou and Ryou exclaims in unison. I hold my cheek in confusion as she stares at me upset and says, "You bastard! That trick you pulled last night..." She shakes her head, "No! you died last night, I know it! I held you in my arms. You guys remember right?" She says referring to Stan and Kyle. They look at each other and say, "Sorry, but what are you talking about?" Stan asks. _Why does she look so shocked and scared. She can't remember can she._ "Ugh!" I exclaim as she drags me upstairs. "Ryou and Kyou can you show the other two around." She says without looking back. She drags me into her room and throws me on her bed. "Hey, what the fuck is all this about?!" I ask scared to find out what she's going to do to me. "Tell me, did you not get hit by a car around six thirty-ish yesterday."  
"Eh...yes." I say looking away.  
"Did you not bleed to death?"  
"Y-yes I did." I say looking away.  
"Then how the hell are you still alive?" _She remembers it._

**Karin:  
**"I don't really know." He says staring at me. "How the hell do you not know?!" I ask, anger in my voice. His eyes shift from me to the floor. "Well you see, before I was born my parents would go to these cult meetings, just for the beer. I think the answers lie there but no matter what, they keep telling me they can't remember a thing, since they were so fucking drunk. So now every time I die, I wake up the next day in bed and nobody remembers me dying." He looks up at me and grabs my hands, "But you...you remember." He pulls me into a hug. I try to push him off, but he just won't let go. "Thank you." He whispers into my ear. I stop trying to push him off, "For what?"  
"For being different." _Ugh, why's my heart beating so fast?_ I feel my face burn and I know that it's a red. _Is it because of him?_ He pushes me back at arms length, "Is something wrong?" I'm holding onto my heart, so of course it looks like something's wrong. I step back, bite my bottom lip, and look away from his stare. I then look back into his icy blue eyes and I grab his hand, "Here, feel." I say as I place his hand where my heart is. His face turns bright red and I feel my face get hotter, _Why...did...I...just do that?_ "Uh...sorry." I say letting go of his hand and I turn around. "We should try to find Stan and Kyle." I say heading for the door, but he grabs my hand and spins me back around, _Now we are too close._ He grabs my chin, _Ah, what's happening._

**Kenny:**  
"I think you might be the one." I say as I inch in closer and closer to her face. "Wha-" I say as some guy comes bursting in from the ceiling half naked in between us. "Nobody is allowed to kiss the mistress except for me, Kyou, Ryou, and Usagi." He says as he grabs hold of Karin's hand and kisses it. She turns red, "Grr... GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMMIT!" She yells, throwing items at him as he leaves the room. She closes her door, turns around, and runs her hand through her hair while laughing. "Sorry about that."  
"Sooo, what's up with that guy and why do you look like this is the first time you've ever been in love?"  
"Oh well, um, the guy that I brought up yesterday, when I said I dated, I never actually felt anything for him. It was never meant to be anyway." She says looking down with a sad smile. She then looks up, "I don't love them...the butlers and maids, I mean." _I feel like I don't believe her, but then again another part of me wants to. _I watch as she begins to back up towards the door and I move towards her and I slam my hand on the door and I look her in the eye, _she's obviously ashamed of what she said._ "Eh..." She says as she looks up and I bring my face closer to hers. "You know..." She starts as I move closer and closer, closing in on her. "Hmm..." "It might only be my second day in South Park. But I think I found the one, Mr. Right I mean." I trace her lips with my index finger. "Oh, really." I say and I crush my lips against her sweet soft lips. When I pull away I move towards her ear and whisper, "I'd really like to hear more about this person." I bite her ear and she moans. "W-we should probably see where Kyou and Ryou dragged Kyle and Stan." She says as she looks away, her face is as red as an ember.

**Karin:**  
I then feels the door open behind I. "Woah..." I say as I fall and he falls on top of me. "See, I told you they were getting naughty in there."The ten year old maid says. She might be young but when you work for my family, you begin working at age ten. "Asuna! You should know better than opening the door to someone's room without knocking." The red headed girl looks up at me, ashamed of what she's done. I stand when Kenny gets off of me and I see Ciel, the apprentice of the main butler, Usagi, stands against the wall laughing. I begin to scold him, "You are her older brother. You should teach her better manners." I give him an evil grin."You're fifteen now, right?" I ask evilly. "Y-yes." He stutters. "Well then...Asuna are you watching? This is how you take care of bad brothers." I say placing my hands up against the wall and place my right leg in between the boy's legs and I press up gentle enough to not hurt him, but hard enough that he can enjoy it. He squirms, as he tries to get away and his face turns red. "Are you going to let your sister be the good little girl I helped raise her to be?" "Y-yes please just stop." The black - haired, blue - eyed boy pleads. "Yah way to go big sis!" Asuna says as she jumps and gives me a hug. "Man you learned that trick from watching your yaoi videos!" Ciel exclaims. "Yah, and I got a lot more where that came from." I say smiling evilly. "Eh...c'mon let's go Asuna." Ciel says as he grabs his sister's hand and pulls her away.

**Kenny:**  
_There are somethings about her that I didn't need to know. _"Don't worry," She starts as she turns and smiles at me, "we both have a hate love relationship." She then grabs my hand when she's done and we run through the house. She begins to slow down her pace and she lets go of my hand. "Keep up ok?" She says walking a little ahead. We pass by a room, whose door was open and Kenny stops and looks inside. There is a portrait of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, a male with brown messy hair and hazel eyes, and two little girls one with blonde hair and blue eyes the other with black hair and a red and blue eye, hanging above the fireplace. The door closes when I only receive a glance. I look to my side and see Karin with her bangs covering her face and I watch as a tear rolls down her face. "Hey, is everything all right?" I reach a hand out toward her, but she turns around and I notice her shoulders shaking. _Eh, what do I do, she's crying and all I've ever known is drugs, alcohol, and how to lay women. Maybe I could..._ I wrap my arms around her neck like we are dating. "Stop crying, please. Let's just go find Stan and Kyle, ok."

**Kyle:  
**"Wow, this place is huge!" I say. "Yes I've heard that it was built during the cold war. You both like books right?" Ryou asks. We both nod. "Then follow me." Ryou says, Kyou left earlier saying how she had to do something. We stop in front of two giant double doors. "Ah...Wow, this place just keeps getting better and better." Stan says. "Go ahead, look at anything you want, I'll be outside, waiting." She says as she walks out. There are shelves everywhere, each one filled with books, there are even some movies and audio tracks here, mostly the movies were ones that are based off of the books. "This place is huge!" I exclaim again. I can't find a ladder nearby so I begin to stack some books up, I am trying to reach a book at the top of the shelf. The books I am standing on begins to shake and I soon begin to fall. "STAN!" I yell as I wat for some sort of pain to surge through my body, but it doesn't come. Instead, I wind up landing on something cushiony. "Eh..." I look around and see that I landed on Stan. "I'm sorry!" I say jumping up. I begin to pick up the books, embarrassed from the event that just happened. _ Oh my god, you two are going out it's fine. _"Eh..." I wind up dropping the books as Stan grabs my hand and pulls me along. "Where are we going?" "Just keep quiet." We enter a darkened room. "Eh...Stan where'd you go."

**Stan:**  
I sneak up behind Kyle and I hit him aside the head with a dictionary. Seeing Kyle passed out on the floor, I turn on the lights. There is a bed with an iron frame and a table next to it. On that table are vibrators, handcuffs, a whip, bondage items, and other excessive items. I smirk and pick Kyle up and lay him on the bed. I undress him quickly, trying not to wake him, and then I wrap the handcuffs around one of the bars. Then attaching Kyle to the cuffs, I then kiss Kyle softly on the lips. Kyle blinks his eyes, letting them adjust to the light change. "Stan what's going on?" I smirk at him and I lean in and kiss him. When we break I say, "You know, while you were busy stacking books I went off to see if there were any super dirty books lying around, but instead I found this room. I asked myself, 'now why would they have a room like this in their library let along their house?' Then I thought that it would be the perfect time to have fun with you." I smirk evilly again. "Ugh. Stan, I don't think this is...ugh..." Kyle moans as I play with his member. "Stan...please...stop..." Kyle is now sweating and panting, so I decide to mess with him. "What was that? You want me to suck it? Why don't mind if I do." Stan says licking his lips as he bends down and begins to suck. "God dammit STAN! STOP!"

**Kenny:**  
"Karin, please snap our of it." I say to my newly found friend. "It doesn't matter anymore." I hear her say. "What?" I'm not completely sure that I heard her right and I hope that I heard her wrong. "Life, just doesn't matter anymore, the people I love always die. So I die then that problem will be solved, right?" She says with a little chuckle. I step back, scared of what I was hearing. She turns around and faces me, "Kenny, you've died countless times. Which one has a painless and a quick death?" "Idiot! Don't talk like that, alright, stop!" I say as I watch her fall to her knees, "You're right I am an idiot. I have no parents, I basically helped teach Sarah and raise her along with help from the servants. But...no matter...what...I can...never...reach...the...expectations...my...pa rents...wanted...for me." She says as she begins to cry, she wipes her tears away. _I guess I can cheer her up the same way I do Karen._ I kneel down so I can be at her level and I ruffle her hair. "Look whatever your parents expectations were for you is none of my business. You are you, you are whoever you want to be. But that whoever better wind up being you in the end and not someone you're not. You hear me! Don't go on wanting to die because people expect greater thing from you. Go on living, be the person you want to be, which should be you. You set your own limits and goals for you, no one else should setting them for you nor should you be setting them for anyone else. You hear me!" I am shocked that I just said that because I would never say anything like that to anybody,_ Is she changing me. Is she really that important to me._ I shake my head, and I notice that she still has a blank, expressionless stare on her face. _Damn, I can't get through to her, I guess..._ I cup her face with my hands and wipe away the tears with my thumbs, then I bring my face close to hears.

**Karin:  
**_What is this? A kiss, but it's not Usagi's and my heart it's pounding faster. _I come back to my normal self and I see Kenny in front of me, his lips connected with mine. I feel my face get hot and I know I'm blushing. I crawl backwards, holding a hand up to my mouth while pointing a finger at him with the other hand, "Idiot, what was that for." _I mean it's not like I didn't like it, but still we are not dating, that's the second kiss he stole from me today. Idiot._ I feel something warm slide down my face, "Great now I'm crying." I say smiling and continue, "W-w-why do you keep teasing me? A-and why am I crying?" I start to wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. I stop when he starts talking and I close my eyes. "I don't mean to mess with you. Maybe the reason why you're crying is because nobody but yourself is there to wipe them away." When I open my eyes again, I see him in front of me wiping the remaining tears away. He smiles at me, with a smile that is not forced, not in between forced and not being forced, it's just not forced. _I like this smile._ "You're carless and when you cry it reminds me of my sister." He says as he ruffles my hair, I smile at him. "The tears...they...won't...stop...for...a while." I say and he leans in and kisses me again. It's a passionate kiss, and when we come up for air he says, "You stopped crying, kisses are like the magical formula to stop someone from crying." _I've heard someone say that to me before. _"So does this mean we are dating?" He asks me suddenly. "I don't know, are we?" "I guess so." I begin to laugh at his response and he laughs with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Kyle:**  
"Please...Stan..let...me...go." I say between breaths, sweat dripping off of my red curly locks. "If I do you'll just run away." By now, even Stan is naked and I'm either covered in my cum or Stan's. "No...I won't." I plea. _I guess Stan wants me to know that I'm his and no one else's._ He's just been given me blow and hand jobs, but I have a feeling that I'm about to get fucked harder than last night. Even though I claim that I don't want this, but another part of me does.

**Stan:**  
When I see that Kyle is lost in thought, I use this to my advantage, I undo the handcuffs and flip him over. AS I lock him back up he turns his head to the best of his ability to look at me and says, "Stan...eh...what are you doing?"  
"I need to make sure that you know that you are mine and no one else's."

**Kyle:**  
_That look in his eyes, it's not like Stan to look hurt like that._ "Eh..." I feel Stan reaching up and unlocking the cuffs. "I'm...sorry...Kyle...I shouldn't be forcing you to do things that you don't want to do. I also feel like I'm using you as a replacement for Wendy." He sits on the edge of the bed next to me and buries his face in his hands. "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me." I sit up on the bed and wrap my arms around Stan's neck, I smile, happy that I can finally touch him.

**Stan:**  
I feel shock go through my body when I feel Kyle's arms wrap around me. "Kyle." I feel his head rest on my shoulder. "You know, I'm not Wendy, and I don't think that you are using me as a replacement. I'm your Jew and your's alone, no one else's, I know this and I know that you're my fag...uh...besides...I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Anyways w-we a-are s-s-super b-b-best..." _Man why's he crying. _"Idiot! Quit crying." I says as I turn my head and grab his chin. I lean in and passionately kiss him.

**Karin:**  
"Miss?" Ryou asks as she sees me with Kenny. "Oh, Ryou. Where is Kyou, Stan, and Kyle? And I've asked you to just call me Karin." I say as I mess with her hair, smiling. "Well, Kyou had other things to deal so she left me with the two boys."  
"Yes, and where are the two boys?"  
"Well, I left them in library, they seemed really interested in the books, so." My smile fades at this response. "That's Stan and Kyle f-"  
"You left them in the library? THE LIBRARY?" I say adding alot of emphasis on 'The library'. Ryou tries to escape but I put my hand on the wall right by me, not allowing Ryou to pass. Her face turns to a deathly pale as mine turns to a murderers. "Oh look at that Kyou's calling me." She says trying to walk in the other direction. But she's too slow and I grab the back of her dress pulling her back towards me and Kenny. "I don't think so."  
"Eh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Ah...miss please don't hate me." I let go of Ryou and say, "Tonight, come to my room." She nods and runs off. "We have to get to the library." I say as I grab hold of Kenny's hand and start to run. "Uh...Karin? What's so bad about the library?" _What should I do? He may think ill of me if I tell him. But if I lie, he might not be able to trust me. _"Er...um...it's supposed to be a secret, but one of them or both of them probably already found out about it." I say as I slow my pace. _Great now he probably wants to know more._ I start to cry again, because I don't want to be known as a freak in this town, _It's going to be just like the town before._

**Kenny: **  
"Uh...did I say something wrong?" I ask as I run my free hand through my hair. I watch as she shakes her head no. "Then, what's wrong?" We enter through two giant doors. She closes them behind her and she turns to face me. "You promise you shan't not think ill of me?" _Why is she talking so properly?_ "Why would I?"  
"Well...When we moved here there is a spare room here in this library." She spreads her arms out so it seems like she's gesturing to the room we are in. I look around and she continues, "Well actually there are three spare rooms, but two of them we knew what to put in them. The third room well...we have rules here, but it doesn't seem like we follow them, and when we don't, servant, or I, we bring them to that third spare room. Back in the older house we lived in we had a bedroom specifically for this treatment. But this spare room isn't quite as comfortable, any who when any of us needs to be severely punished or we just want pleasure."  
"Hey its fine, you don't have to worry about telling me anymore."  
"But you asked."  
"I know, but I didn't know it was **that** private. Ah...is it hotter in here or is it just me."  
"Yah, this is probably the hottest room in the house. We found that out when we bought the house."  
"Well then, let's find Stan and Kyle and get the hell out of here." We walk around the corner into a poorly lit room, I stay behind Karin.

**Karin:**  
I freeze when I see the ginger's arms wrapped around the black haired boy's neck and they are kissing. Not only are they kissing but they are naked and Kyle seem to be covered in juices. "Hey Karin, is everything ok?" Kenny asks as he comes up from behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. _I don't know if I'm happy that I found them, or disgusted._ I look over at him and I can't tell if the look on his face means he's going to be sick or not. "It's yaoi." I whisper, figuring out that I'm a little excited. "Oh, er...Hey!" Kenny says. "Eh..." The two boys scream as they see us in the room. "Aw...you ruined it Kenny." I say pouting. "Eh, but weren't you...nevermind. Dudes put your clothes on and let's get out of here." Kenny says as he grabs my hand and he storms out of there. "Uh, Kenny. Is something wrong?" I ask concerned. "I-i-it's nothing." We walk over to the doors, I go over to open them. "Eh...i-i-it won't budge." I then hear laughter on the other side of the door. "Grr...Ciel, you open this door right now!"  
"No! I'm gonna tell everyone that you left with your friends and you won't be back till later."  
"Ah...Ciel...open this door, dammit!" I hear his footsteps running in the opposite direction. "DAMMIT!" I say hitting the door with my hand. "Oh." I say reaching into my pocket and taking out my cell. "I'll just call the main house and...eh...no service! Worthless!" I say throwing the phone on the ground. "Isn't there a secret tunnel or something?" Kenny asks me. "Maybe but remember we just moved here, and if there are any then the servants would only know about them."  
"Grr...great now we're trapped inside a heat wave." Kenny says as he hits his fist against the wall. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Kyle asks.

**Kyle:**  
Karin's eyes have tears forming in them and Kenny looks pissed off. "We're trapped in here."  
"WHAT?!" Both Stan and I say in unison. _There seems to be some sort of tension between these two. _"Stan and I will go to the upper level of the library." I say after seeing two staircases leading to a second floor on both sides of the library. I grab Stan's arm and pull him up the staircase on the right. "Hey, Kyle slow down." He says. We enter a game room. "This library has everything." I say as I sit down on the sofa and I turn around to look at him. "Hey, Stan..."  
"Hmm..."  
"What if we never started dating? And I kept cutting myself and I soon wound up killing myself, what would you do?"  
"Uh...where did that come from? Why would you ask som-"  
"Stan don't ignore the question." I turn around facing the TV. I feel my eyes begin to tear up.

**Stan:**  
I watch as Kyle's shoulders move up and down. "Uh...Kyle, you ok?"  
"Last night..."  
"Yah, what about it?"  
"Even though...you...were dating...Wendy...I was...going...to ask...you...out. If...you rejected...me...I w-w-was going to go home and hang myself."  
"Uh...Kyle..."  
"I...d-d-didn't...want...t-t-t-to l-l-l-live in a w-w-world where you didn't l-l-l-love m-m-me." I walk up to him and do the same thing he did to me not to long ago. I wrap my arms around my lover's neck. "I don't want you to die until I do." I whisper into his ear, and then I bite it, he moans.

**Karin:**  
I am walking around trying to find a way out. I tug on my shirt, _dammit, why is it so damn hot in this fucking place?_ I look at the top of the book shelves. "Maybe..." I whisper and I go look around for a ladder. _I think there's one on the second floor._ I climb the stairs opposite of the one's Kyle and Stan climbed. I enter a room full of clothing. "Oh...so this is where they put them." I say as I find all of my cosplay outfits. "But it's too hot to actually where any of these, but..." I look to my right and see the Lucky Star school summer uniform. I begin to undress and i throw the uniform on. When I'm done I look in the mirrors that are in there, _The skirts a little short but, oh, well. _I then see the reflection of a ladder propped up against the wall. I grab it and walk down the stairs, I go over to a shelf and prop it up against one of them. I climb up the ladder, but half way up it begins to shake. I calm myself, _It's going to be fine, you won't fall_, I exhale and climb up a bit more. Then the ladder begins to fall, I scream as I fall with it.

**Kenny:**  
"Karin?" I say as I walk by a shelf, out of the corner of my eye I see Karin falling with the ladder. I run, arms outstretched, and I catch her. We roll on the floor, as I pick myself up I open my eyes. I see her staring up at me, _Her eyes, they don't show fear, but desperation and happiness. _ "Uh..." I watch as her hands cup my face. "I don't understand why I'm so attracted to you. It was never like this with that other boy." She says as she brings my face close to hers and we kiss, I close my eyes. I am shocked by her action, I feel her bite on my lip gently, and I open my mouth. She slides her tongue into my mouth and I slide mine into hers. I open my eyes and see her blushing, I can feel myself getting warm. _Is this really what love is._ We break and she looks at me, shock went to embarrassment for me. She lets go of me and says, "I-I'm sorry. I -I don't mean to lead you on or anything...eh...no wait, um...er." I laugh at her embarrassment.

**Karin:**  
_He's smiling that smile again, the one that's not forced. _ He brushes the back of his hand against the side of my face and says, "You know, you're cute when you worry." He leans for another kiss. _Uh...wait a minute...am I...I am...but why...is it just because he said that._ When we come up for air he moves close to my ear and says, "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you in any shape or form." I feel my face get really hot. "Uh...o-o-okay." He then stands up and helps me to my feet. After I'm on my feet he pulls me into a hug. "Uh...Kenny? Is something bothering you."  
"No, by the way."  
"Hmm."  
"Where did you get that outfit?"  
"Upstairs. Why?"  
"No reason." He says running his right hand through his hair. _Yah, I think I know why._ He takes his parka off and then his shirt. "N-n-not again!" I say turning away. "Remember, it's really hot in here. Aren't you hot?"  
"Well, yah, but I'm not about to strip down in front of you."  
"Good enough."

**Kyle:**  
I wake up in Stan's arms. _Wait, wake up, we fell asleep. _I look over at the sleeping Stan next to me. _He's sooo cute when he's sleeping._ _It's really hot in here, huh, he's sweating too. _ I think as I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and see the dribbles of sweat on his face. I lose all of my clothing except for my boxers. I then carefully undress Stan, trying not to wake him. "Kyle...ngh...please...Kyle." Kyle looks up at Stan while he's pulling his pants off. "He's talking in his sleep?" I whisper as I shrug my shoulders. _He's a heavy sleeper anyways. _ I grab Stan's chin and I kiss him, I feel him kiss back. _He must be having a really good dream. _I then start kissing down Stan's chest, abs, and stomach. I then pull off Stan's boxers, they're filled with his cum, and his penis is hard. _He must be having a really good dream._ "Kyle...please...Kyle I need you...right now...please...quit teasing me...I'm gonna cum again." He moans as his cum explodes all over him. He begins to breathe heavily and he's covered in his own cum. I start to clean off Stan's penis with my tongue. When its finally clean I kiss Stan, allowing him to have a taste of his own cum. As I kiss him I give him a hand job, he moans into my mouth.

**Kenny:**  
We moved up into the cosplay room, "Karin."  
"Hmm."  
"I...I want to know more about you."  
"Uh...What?!"  
"I want to know, because...I want to figure out why you want to kill yourself. I mean you did tell me something but, I think there's more to that story."  
"Uh...I really don't like to talk about it." She says panting. "I'm going to go find a book to read while we're waiting." She says running out of the room. _She was panting and sweating a lot._ I stand to go find her.

**Karin:**  
"Where is it?" I ask searching the shelves. "Ah...there it is." I laugh nervously. As I reach for the first volume of _Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi_, I notice something that doesn't seem right. _I'm shaking. But, why? _I try to grab the book but can't. "Its so hot." I say as everything goes black.

**Kenny:**  
"Karin, you idiot." I say as I catch her. _Uh, she fainted. _I carry her to the bed in the other room. I pull the shirt and skirt off and throw those off to the side. "Uh...its wet." I say as I see liquids coming out from behind her panties. "I-I should clean it up for her." I look around the room, "But there are no napkins nor paper towels." My face gets warm from even thinking about it. I shake my head, _I've never had a problem doing this before. Time to be a man. _I pull her panties off, sticking my head in between her legs, I begin to lap up the juices. "Kenny." I look up and see that she's only talking in her sleep. I then go back to licking the juices. I feel her soft hands on my head, she's gently pushing me as if to say 'keep going.' "Uh...Kenny." She moans.

**Kyle:**  
After a while of sucking and lapping up his cum I decide to get Stan's cock up my ass. "Kyle." He moans again and I kiss him. "Stan." I whisper as I align my ass up with Stan's dick. I go down, "Ah!" I say in pleasure. I move in an up and down motion. I close my eyes and moan as I go.

**Stan:**  
I open my eyes to find Kyle riding me. _So, it wasn't a dream._ I sit up, he stops and looks at me, he gets off, "Ah...I'm sorry, you just...er..." I grab his wrist and pull him close to me so that our faces are almost touching, I then kiss him. "It's fine, remember I'm all your's." I say as he gets back on, his legs around my waist and I grab his waist. I move him in an up, down motion. "Eh, Stan." Kyle moans. "Kyle!" I moan. "I'm gonna cum!" We say at the same time, then we collapse, Kyle lays on me as we sleep.

**Kenny:**  
_I'm tempted, but, I don't want to...while she's unconscious._ "Uh...my head. Eh!" _ Damn she knows._ I'm so close to the exit of the room, until something grabs hold of my hand. "Wait." She whispers. "Uh..." I turn to see her face. "Please, don't leave me just like that."  
"Hello! Karin-sama! Are you in here?!" We both turn bright red and hurry to find our clothes. Considering we are both down to our under garments. We get dressed and walk out of the room. "Usagi. What is it? And don't all of a sudden start acting like you're Japanese." She says as she walk toward the book shelf again and I run upstairs to find Stan and Kyle passed out on the couch, Kyle laying on top of Stan. "Hey dick heads, wake up! Throw your clothes on we're saved." I watch as they rub the sleep from their eyes. I throw their clothes at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Karin:**  
"Where'd it go?" I say as I try to find Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi books. "Oh, here they are." I let out a long sigh. I grab books one through five. "Karin, can I ask you something?" Usagi asks as he stands behind me. "Uh, sure."  
"What do you see in Kenny?"  
"Um...That question is not app-"  
"What do you see in him?" He asks again as he whirls me around so we can see eye to eye. "Tell me!"  
"Ow...Usagi, you're hurting me."  
"Tell me dammit! What does he have that I don't?"  
"Uh..." _Usagi, loves me._ "Eh...Usagi you..." _Huh, what is this?_ His lips are crushed against mine. _The Hell!_ He breaks and when he does I slap him, and begin to yell in Japanes, "Ittai nanida? Anata wa kurutte iru? Anata ga inai hito no kagu suru koto ni natte iru!" I gasp, it was the first time that I ever referred to any of them as furniture. "Gomenasai. Watashi wa sore o imi suru monode wa arimasendeshita. Sore ga tame ni yoba rete inai kagiri, soredemo futatabi sore o shinai." He understands all of this, "Yes, Karin. Oh Mio says dinner's ready." He says as he leaves. _Dinner, is it that late already._

**Kenny:**  
"So sis, did you and your friends do anything special?" Sarah asks with a devilish grin. "Ah!" Karin starts choking on her food and turns bright red. "What kind of a question is that?"  
"Oh so you did do something. Tell me, tell me."  
"Nothing happened." Karin says turning up her nose. _Why does she say it like that?_ She looks at me, turns a brighter shade of red and looks away. "Oh, so Kenny..." Sarah says.  
"Yes."  
"What's your family like?"  
"Well, we're basically the hicks in town. Right now my one priority is to keep my sister Karen safe."  
"Uh...so you're Karen's big brother!"  
"You talked to my sister?"  
"Yep I'm in her classes. She talks non-stop about you. She says how you're the best big brother she's ever had. She also talks about how strange you can be at times. Like you'll lock yourself in your room and won't come out for hours." She says all of this while pointing her fork at me. I blush at the things my sister had said about me. I then feel my phone vibrating and the caller ID says _Little Sis_. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I stand and leave the room, "Hello."  
"Kenny, where are you? It's terrible."  
"Karen, slow down, what happened?"  
"Its mom and dad, they got arrested again! Kevin won't come by to help me out, so you're my last hope."  
"Uh, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Hurry before the social worker finds me."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at Stark's Pond."  
"Ok, bye."

**Karin:**  
Kenny walks back into the room looking pissed off. "Kenny, what's wrong?" I ask, concern written all over my face. "My fucking parents got arrested again and now a social worker's looking for my sister. Can I borrow a car?"  
"Here," I say as I toss him keys. "take my motorcycle."  
"Thanks." He says as he leaves out the door with that "smile." "He's changed." Stan says.  
"Oh..uh...how?"  
"Well, first of all he's a big pervert." Kyle says. "And second, his smile has changed, I feel like it's more real." Stan adds. "Huh."  
"Hey Clyde texted me a picture...uh..." Kyle stops. "What is it?" Stan asks. "Nothing." Stan reaches for the phone, "Dude, let me see."  
"No!" Stan finally is able to take it away from Kyle. "That bastard!" The entire room goes cold. Stan started shouting out so many swear words I couldn't keep up. "Stan calm down. You have me now remember? Stan." _I can't believe I'm having three boys stay the night. This is going to be a very, very, very long night._ _But still, my one problem is Usagi, why would he chose now of all times to start some shit like this, he was never like this with Rin. God dammit, everything's so fucking confusing, no, I just need to calm down. Go upstairs and take a few breathers._ I stand, "Excuse me." I walk out of the room. When I get upstairs I see Ryou standing in front of my bedroom door. _I totally forgot about that._ "Ryou, you're off the hook."  
"Yes, mi...Karin." I open my door and stand facing towards it, resting my head on it. _The door is so cool._

**Kyle:**  
"Is she okay?" I ask after she leaves and making sure that Stan is ok. "Huh, oh don't worry. She's only like that when you bring up something that bothers her or if she's been thinking about something that she can't get off her mind and she needs to cool down." Sarah explains. "Oh that makes sense." I say. I look at Stan and begin to worry if he's going to blow up again, "May we be shown our room now?"  
"Sure Kyou can show you."  
"Thanks. Come on Stan." I slip Stan's right arm over my shoulder. _He really got fucked up now._

**Kenny:**  
I am just nearing Starks pond. "Kenny is that you?" The sweet, innocent sound of my sister's voice comes from behind a tree. "Yes, now come on let's go." She jumps on the seat behind me. Even though we went through all that trouble with motorcyclist I think riding one is cool. I headed back in the direction I came from.

**Karin:**  
"Can't get me off of your mind can you?" The voice whispers in my ear. "Usagi, please stop doing this." He grabs my waist and I feel his hand go up my shirt. "Uh..."  
"No, I've known you longer and I love you. I want you to scream my name like you would with him." He's hand begins to play with my nipple. "Ugh...Usagi...please...leave." I say. I try to open the door but he uses his free hand to close it. He takes his hand from out of my shirt. "Uh...I forgot how fast you are." He spins me around and pins my arms above my head. I move my head around, "No,no, please I love him." He leans in towards my ear and whispers, "Then scream for help." He moves away from my ear and kisses my lips. When he pulls away he smiles, "You won't scream because you know that means defeat." He then adds, "French kiss me."  
"Never."  
"I can make you." He says as he crushes his lips against mine again. He bites my bottom lip, so hard that it bleeds, I scream in his mouth in pain, and he sticks his tongue in my mouth. _My heart it's doing it again! But I love Kenny, not Usagi._ When he stops he throws me onto my bed and locks both doors. "I know about you, I've helped you because I have the same things as you." I watch as he starts to take off his tie, blazer and shirt. I grab my pillow to hide my face, which feels really hot. "And even though I've helped you, raised you, and taught you everything." He says as he throws the pillow off to the side and pinning me to the bed.  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
"Uh...Usagi...please...I love Kenny." I feel a hand connect with my face. "Stop saying his name!"

**Kenny:**  
WE arrive at the house safely. When we walk in I ask Sarah, "Where's she?"  
"She went to bed. Oh, you're sleeping in the room next to hers."  
"can Karen sleep with you?"  
"Sure." I watch as the two walk off before running upstairs and entering the bedroom next to hers. I try to open the door that's connected through the bathroom. "Why's it locked?" I ask myself and shrug

**Karin:**  
"Seems like he's back." Usagi says with a mischievous grin. "But then again it seems like everyone's going to bed." He starts to pull my shirt off, "No, stop!" He covers my mouth with his hand and says, "Sh, we don't want to bother Kenny, now do we?" He winks. He finally takes my shirt off, "No...please...Usagi..." _He's not listening._ He's now pulling my bra off. _I really want to scream for help but, that's what he wants, and I can't give him that._ He kisses me again, he moves down to my neck, biting it gently but hard enough where it would bleed just a bit, he starts to lick it up. I moan, _God damn mother fucker. _I try to move my hands to push him off of me and I realize that my hands are cuffed together. _The hell when did this...when he first got on top of me...that bitch. _"You know it's not very kind to call people bitch's." He says. _Dammit I forgot he can read minds. _"How can you forget that? You used to have me listen in on the other servants conversations." He was now sucking my breasts. "God dammit, quit listening in on my thoughts."  
"No." _Stubborn._ "Oh and that comment you thought earlier with your heart beating so fast, it's because you know that you love me." I shake my head. "Karin, you know its true."  
"No, it's not fucking bastard. I hate you."  
"Somebody needs to be taught their manners again." He says as he pics me up by the cuffs. He throws the shirt back on, _How the hell is he doing that with the cuffs on?_ "It's a secret." He drags me out of my room and into the room in the library. "Now how will my lovely princess arouse me." He straps me up to the bed, pulls off my panties, and he grabs the largest vibrator that's on the table. "Eh...Usagi...we can talk this out can't we?" I ask with a nervous laugh. "No. You are old enough to know that you shouldn't cuss at your elders, and yet you still did. Now you must be punished."  
"Usagi...uh..." I moan as he shoves it in me. "You bastard, why would you just shove it in." My hips buck with the toy, "What is wr-" His lips are against mine again, my hips buck in time with the toy, _Dammit, please just stop this. _When he comes up for air I see him taking his pants off. I turn my head the other way, "Uh, hey Usagi, I don't think we should..." He gets on the bed and places his legs on my sides. He grabs my face and says, "Suck."  
"What?"  
"Suck."  
"Usagi, I-I ca-" He sticks it in my and thrusts. _I think i'm going to be sick._ It wasn't until a little while later that I felt something warm and liquidy flow down my throat. He takes his cock out and I try to spit it out. He moves my chin up and makes sure that I swallow it. He smiles at me, I feel tears begin to form at the ends of my eyes. He takes the vibrator, "Oh look at the mess you've made dear princess." I start to cry, and he sticks two fingers in. "Stop this...Usagi...this...isn't like you." I say panting and sweating terribly. "Oh, that's because I'm his twin." _The hell! _"Yes you see I only have three of the same powers as Usagi, I can read and manipulate minds, and I have super speed." He sees and I glare at him, clenching my teeth together. "How come I don't see you around?" I ask. "Because I work behind the scenes, we have camera's everywhere here, I am literally the eyes and ears of this house." He looks at me with a devilish grin. Next thing I know everything goes black.

**Kenny:**  
_How is it that they always end up in jail. _I think and then I hear someone in Karin's room as if they are trying to find something. I walk out into the hallway, take out my switch blade and walk in the bedroom. A purple haired girl turns around with a tear strained face. "Kyou?"  
"Oh, Kenny it is you." She says wiping her tears away. "I was looking for Haruhiko, since he disappeared. I thought he might be with Karin, so I came here and she's not here."  
"So now two people have disappeared." I mumble, "Let's split up you take the bottom floor and I'll take the top floor." I say with a smile. "Eh...I should've thought of that, I can be such a dumbass." She says hitting herself on the head with her hand. I nod and then run off, _Where did you go?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Karin:**  
"Usagi! Slow down!" The little girl laughs while running. "You gotta catch me first!" The boy says as he ran from her. The little girl trips on a rock and scrapes her knee. She begins to cry, the boy walks over to her. "Hey, it's okay, it's gonna be okay, I promise." He cups her face in his hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "Uh...Usagi." She says as he leans in and kisses her. She blushes, when they break he asks, "Better?"  
"Yes."  
"Now anytime that you cry, I'll be there to wipe away your tears. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." She says smiling. "Well, if it isn't my little brother and the princess." Says a boy that looks just like Usagi. "We are twins so I can't be your little brother."  
"You were born a minute after I so that makes you, the little brother." The other boy says smiling. "Tch. Brat." Usagi says. The little girl gets a scared look on her face, "Usagi, who is that?"  
"He's my twin brother, Haruhiko. He's no good."  
"Aw, now that's not a nice introduction." Haruhiko moves up to the little girl and turns her face so that he could see her eyes. "Haru, what are you doing?!" Usagi asks shocked by his brother's actions. "Well, I thought that since you get to have a taste that I deserve one too." He says as he kisses the princess passionately. She watches as Usagi pulls Haruhiko off of her, "Leave." Usagi says his bangs covering his eyes. "Hmm, does it piss you off that I love her too." Haruhiko says with a devilish grin. "LEAVE!"  
"Okay, okay, I don't want to start nothing." Haruhiko says putting his hands up in defense. "But first..." He says as he bites the princess' neck. "Ow..." When he's done he says, "To remember me by." Usagi goes to hit him, but Haruhiko runs off. The princess holds her neck with her hand. "Is everything alright, Karin?"

I sit straight up in my bed, I grab my chest where my heart is. _It was just a dream, they were both just dreams. But the first one felt so real. _I realize that I'm sweating and panting. _That was really scary, I hope that Usagi doesn't have a twin brother._ "Karin, is everything alright?" I look over to my side and see Kenny sitting on the edge of the bed. "Eh...yah." I say as I let go of my chest, "Everything is fine. Just had a weird dream that's all." I say as I laugh.

**Kenny:**  
_Something's wrong, I know she's not ok._ "Um...so where did you go?" She looks at me with confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean? I've been in here the entire time right?"  
"No, you went missing for a while and then Kyou found you passed out in the grand hall." Now she has a terrified expression on her face,_ Why? Why does she look so terrified about that? _"Karin..." She looks at me with a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine I swear."  
"Okay." I say as I stand to leave, but then I feel something grab the back of my tee shirt. I look back at her, tears beginning to form at the ends of her eyes. "Even though I say I'm fine, doesn't mean you have to leave." I look at her confused, "Please, don't leave me. Stay with me till morning comes." I watch as her face turns red and she lets go of my shirt. "I-I-I'm sorry, I'm not implying anything you can go back to your room if you want to. You don't have to stay here with me. I-I-I mean I'd love to have you be here with me, but I don't want you to...I don't want to inconvenience you. Um...well, I'm still half asleep, so none of this is re-" I kiss her. When we break she turns read again and I chuckle at her. "I'll stay here with you because I want to not because I need to and, because I love you." She smiles at me and lays back down. She turns away from me. I throw the covers up and get under them as well. I pull her close to me, she turns and faces me. "I love you Kenny." I hear her say as she lays her head against my chest. _She resembles my sister in so many ways._ I kiss her head and fall asleep with her in my arms.  
The next morning, I awake to a Karin-less bed. _Wait, maybe Sarah knows._ I sit up, run my right hand through my hair, stretch and yawn. I walk out of the room and see Asuna walking by Karin's room. "Asuna?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Do you know where Karin is?"  
"Um...well..."  
"She's with her older friends, I think they are setting up to practice." Sarah says as she walks closer to us. "Here, I'll show you." She says and I follow her to hallway with windows as big as the hallway itself. She points outside, there's a ground level pool out there with clear blue water. In front of the pool are five people, two boys and three girls, one of them is Karin. "Back where we used to live Karin and these guys had a band. They usually did covers, very rarely did they ever write their own songs." She pauses to think, "The blue haired boy with blue pants and a white tee on, that's Tomoya Okazaki, he's an ex of mine. We're on good terms...but... I can't say the same for Karin and Rin." I glare at her as if to say "what do you mean?"  
"Um...Well, you see, when they started up the band Karin and Rin were going steady." _So that's the boy who Karin doesn't want to talk about._ "Once the band had actually started getting gig's and what they finally started dating. When they got to making money, well...Rin got Karin addicted to drugs and alcohol." _Well, that explains why she smokes. _"Although she hasn't done it that much anymore. The band started up their year in sixth grade, they've all been really good friends since elementary school. Our parents never approved of Rin." He looks at her, _Why is it when Sarah brings up their parents she doesn't freak out about it, like Karin does?_ "Anyway, one night Rin took her out and left he in an alley next to a seven - eleven. When he came out he was booking it. She told me that he said, 'come on let's go, run!' and she ended up falling, she cried out his name but he never came back for her."  
"So he got away with the stokes while she got caught for it? But, I thought they coud buy it with the money they made. Wait they were in middle school, how could they buy that stuff anyways."  
"Well to answer your first question, it turns out that Rin had spent his money at clubs. To answer your second question, Rin had and probably still has connections. Anyway, that's all I'm going to say, if you want to know more talk to Karin about it."  
"I don't understand, she looks so happy with him."  
"She has a thing for pushing bad moments to the very back of her mind. So the brunette next to Tomoya is Ayu, she's a straight A student, she's a good kid. The brunette next to her is Tomoya's adopted sister, Fuko, she's a bit of a child for a sixth grader but we all love her all the same." She says turning to me and smiling. "I guess you can tell who Rin is." She says as she turns back to look out the window.

**Karin:**  
"You guys could've called before you came here." I say. "Uh...well we wanted to surprise you." Ayu says. There's a silence until, "So Karin, what've you been up to?" Rin asks. "Nothing, I just moved here two days ago!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to light the flame." He says putting his hands up in defense. "Hey guys let's not get into a fight, we came here to congratulate Karin on moving into her new home and to have fun." Tomoya says. "Hey, look there's a pool, Fuko wants to see you three race again." Fuko says. I look at the boys and they nod at me. "Two hundred meter relay." Rin says. "But, I only swim..."  
"Freestyle, yes Karin we know, but come on you remember that one relay we all did and won together."  
"Yah, how's Neville, why didn't he come?"  
"You know him, he's busy working with plants and reading about them, I always knew he'd be a plant nerd some day." Rin says showing his pointy shark like teeth. We start to take our shirts off, "Uh, Karin don't str-" Ayu starts but stops when she realizes that I'm already wearing a swim suit. The boys start taking their pants off. "Don't str-" They have swimming trunks on already. "You know, I'm not gonna bother anymore."  
"Ayu it's okay, you know these three, they always tend to be ready for a swim."  
"Eh...yah you're right." I snap my fingers and three diving boards pop up from the ground. "Cool installation." Tomoya says getting up on one of them. I finished putting my hair up in a pigtail, taking my pants off, and throwing my goggles on. All three of us are on the diving boards now, "Ready...set...GO!" We jump._ I swear to god, I'm not gonna let that bastard take back his fucking glory. _ I touch the wall and turn around, Tomoya's only behind by a bit, me and Rin are tied. _God damn bastard, I swear to god I will fucking win this match._ We both turn around at the same time. _That's it! I'm kicking it in full speed._ I use the crawl stroke to get me there the rest of the way. I touch the wall, I hear laughter coming from right beside me. _God dammit!_ I think as I hit the water. "So are we still doing this the same way we would always do it." I look at Rin confused. "Are you talking about..."  
"Yep the losers have to do whatever the winner tells them to do." _Shit! I know exactly what he wants me to do._ I watch him smile that evil smile of his, "Tomoya, I want you to...kiss Ayu." The two turn red, "Are you scared?"  
"Uh...no...it's just."  
"I thought you two are dating." _God dammit he's teasing him. Stop dammit, stop it with that smile._ "Fine, I'll do it. I was going to kiss her after words anyways."  
"It has to be a deep-throated kiss."  
"The hell man!"  
"Do it or you will be doing my homework for a month!" _Stop being such a bitch to everyone._ "I'd rather do your homework than do something with my girlfriend that neither of us want to do."  
"Ok, Karin..." _Why does he say my name like that?_ He looks at me with that evil smile. I get out of the pool. "What?" He gets out too. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards his body, _God dammit this is what I didn't want. _He grabs my waist and holds me close to his body, "Kiss me." I try to push him away. "No, I have a boyfriend now."  
"Yah, but he's not around is he." _Don't do this, you already hurt me once._ I try to push him off me again, but he just won't let go. _Let me go dammit, why can't I say that out loud? _

**Kenny:**  
_That low life piece of shit._ "How do I get down there?" I ask Sarah. "There's a staircase at the end of the hallway, you should be able to get out there from there."  
"Thanks." I say as I start walking down to the end of the hallway, I find the staircase and run down it nearly tripping on my own two feet. When I get outside, I see him grab her chin and pull her face close to his. "Hey dick head!" He looks up as I kick him down to the ground. "Kenny!" Karin says smiling. "Don't you ever touch my girl again!" I say as I grab Karin's waist. He stands up and starts to laugh, "Hey man, we were just kidding."  
"Then why the hell is she crying."  
"How do you know she's crying, it could just be the chlorine from the pool water."  
"Do you take me for an idiot?"  
"Um...yah...sorry bout that. Karin, your falling for pussy's now. Jesus, you've fallen for a new low."  
"I think you were the lowest thing that she ever dated." He raises an eyebrow, "Heh, what do you know about our lives?"  
"I wouldn't leave her behind while I made off with the stokes."  
"Yah, well did she tell you what she's done."  
"Huh?"  
"Please...stop it..." Karin says quiet enough, so that only I can hear.  
"Oh, so she didn't tell you...heh...what Karin, don't want your little secret to come out?"  
"Stop it..."  
"See, so I take you know about me spending a little extra at the clubs huh?" I look at him, I get pissed off with every word this jackass says. "Yah, what about it?"  
"Well, you see, little miss Karin here was actually..."  
"STOP IT!" She yells and we all look at her. She walks away from me and slaps Rin in the face, leaving a mark. "Why...why do you have to be such an ass? You're always teasing us and making us do things we don't want to do. Dammit, Rin, why are we even still friends with a dick head like you?"  
"I thought you liked to date people like me." He acts as though he never got slapped.  
"Stop making everything work to your advantage! No body gives a fuck!" She pauses and wipes the tears away with the back of her hands. "I...thought...you guys...came here...to have fun."  
"We did, we didn't think that Rin would do this." Ayu says. "I hate you Rin!" She shouts as she runs inside. As I go to run after her I hear Rin say, "You shouldn't date someone that doesn't tell you everything!" _God he really pisses me off._

**AN: Sorry I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones.**

**Stan: Oh my god they killed Kenny!  
Kyle: You bastards!  
Kenny: Bye you guys :)  
Me: I hope you all read the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I added a different point of view in this chapter, it is Ike's. ;)**

Chapter 8

**Karin:**  
I'm running and I don't know where because I can't see through my clouded eyes. "Karin, wait!" I hear Kenny's voice, but I don't stop. _He can probably figure out the rest of that story, I didn't really do anything there but be a waitress, but it was Rin that did most of the shit there. Fucking asshole. Maybe I should stop to get the story straight with Kenny, so he doesn't think of me as a bad person. Rumor has it though, that Kenny is the town whore..._ I find a door and open it. I don't know what door I've opened. I walk in there confused of what's going on. "Huh, I guess I should look through the rooms anyways." I say to no one in particular. The walls to the ceiling is covered with mirrors and the floor has red tiles and the design of a snake on it. "Wow this room is too cool." I say as I walk around it, I step on the head of the snake and it goes in. I jump back as the floor begins to open up into a staircase. "Dude! That's freaking awesome." I say, I run out the door, and I end up running into Kenny. We both fall to the floor, "Ow." I say as I rub my head. "Karin are you ok?" I look up at him, I watch as some blood from his nose comes out. "Eh...Kenny, you have a bloody nose." I say pointing at his nose. "It's just a bloody nose, nothing to worry about." I look at him and grab his hand, totally forgetting about that room. "Karin, it's fine, I swear." I drag him into my bathroom, or should I say our bathroom. "Sit up on the sink."  
"Karin I'm not a little kid." I glare at him, "But I guess I can do what you tell me to do." He says as he gets up on the sink and I smile at him. "I'm sorry." I say as I dry off the blood. "For what?"  
"Well, for one, Rin's attitude, he's always been like that. I'm also sorry about running into you."  
"It's fine, you know how many times I've died."  
"No."  
"Too many to count." We both laugh at this. "Kenny look, Rin wanted to start a fight by saying that I was a pole dancer at one of the clubs he would always go to. But I was just a waitress, he would always ask for me to come into the back and..." I stop cleaning up his blood and begin to cry again. "Hey," He says as he grabs my chin, "I wouldn't think of you like that. You are too beautiful to be one of those fucked up pieces of shit whose parents never did anything right for them." I smile at this, but then think back to the rumors, "Kenny didn't you lay someone like that."  
"Maybe, I lose track of half of the girls I've laid." I look at him with disapproval in my eyes. "But don't worry, I don't have aids." I shake my head.

**Kenny: **  
I kiss her on the lips. It was a long, passionate kiss, when we break she looks up and smiles at me, with a half-hearted smile. "What's wrong?" She looks away, ashamed that she was caught, "Um...nothing." She says. I hop down from the sink counter and touch her shoulder, "Karin, I know something's not right, you can tell me." I say smiling at her. "It's nothing I swear. Don't worry about it." I look at her, I don't really believe her but I shrug it off. "Should we go wake Stan and Kyle up?" He asks me. "Well, Stan went to church with Karen earlier this morning and Kyle went home. Stan said that he was going to bring Karen back here after he runs by Kyle's house." I look at her a little upset that Stan hadn't told me that he took Karen with him. "So if your family's so poor, how did you buy a cell phone?"  
"Oh, well I have a job at KFC. I spend my money on myself and Karen."  
"Heh, that's nice." _She's doing it again. _"Karin are you sure nothing happened last night."  
"Uh...where did that come from?" She laughs nervously. "Of course nothing happened, nothing that I can remember. I was probably just sleep walking." _Why is she avoiding my stare?_ "Kar-"  
"I totally forgot we left everybody outside." She says as she leaves the bathroom. "-in."

**Stan:**  
"So Karen, we're going to run by Kyle's real quick, and then we'll head back over to Karin and Sarah's house, ok?" I ask. "Yah that's fine." She turns really red. "Do you like Ike?"  
"Eh...what kind of a question is that?" She asks as she blushes, she turns her face away from the view in my review mirror. "Why don't you tell him your feelings?"  
"Because he likes someone else."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I just do."  
"You should tell him that way then...well what if that person is you." She turns even redder at this. "Umm...well..." I smile at her. "We're here." I put the car in park and get out. I walk up to the door with Karen trailing behind me. I knock on the door, there's no answer, I knock again, "Come in!" I hear Kyle's voice say. I open the door and see Kyle standing in the living room with a towel over his head and shirtless. "Stan is everything ok?"  
"Yah, yah everything's fine." I say. He turns to Karen, "Ike's upstairs in his room if you want to see him." She nods and walks up there. When he looks back at me his eyes grow wide with shock, "Stan you're bleeding." He says and I watch as he takes his towel off of his head and walks over to me. "Kyle, I-I-I can get it." I say as he wipes it off with the towel. I bet my face is bright red right now, Kyle's now trying to play the role of the pitcher . He stops and looks at me, then he kisses me.

**Kyle:**  
_I don't know why I just want to see what it's like to play the role of the pitcher. _When we break, Stan asks, "Kyle, what's up with you?"  
"Uh...nothing...I just you know." Stan crushes his soft sweet lips against mine again. "So I'm thinking that once we get back to Karin's house, all of us go out for ice cream, what do you think?" He asks when we are done. "Hmm, sure." I say as I go finish getting dressed.

**Ike:**  
I hear as someone knocks on my bedroom door, "Come in!" I say. The door opens and there stands Karen McCormick, wearing a pink floral dress and a pink bow in her brown hair. I look away as I feel my face grow warm. _Shit._ "Hi Ike." She says in her sweet innocent voice. "H-h-hi Karen." I say as I look up at her. "Um...so Ike...I wanted to tell you something...but..." _Why's she nervous all of a sudden._ "It's...well...nevermind." I look at her confused. "No, tell me, now I want to know." I stand and move towards her. She takes a step back and trips on a pile of comic books. I grab her arm trying to pull her up, but I fail and we both fall to the ground. "Ow..." We both say, I slowly bring myself up and when I open my eyes I see her staring at me, her face flushed with the color red. "Uh...sorry." I say as I start to sit up, but I watch as her hands pull my face closer to hers. "Forgive me." She whispers as we kiss. _What? S-s-she loves me!_ When we stop I look down at her, feeling my face grow really warm. "I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" She says. "It's okay, I know how you feel." I say. "Really?" She asks, I go in for seconds.

**Kyle:**  
"Alright, I'll go get Ike and Karen and then we can go." I say as I run back upstairs. "Ike," I say as I knock on the door. There's no answer so I open it to find Ike on top of Karen and them both kissing. _Oh, shit, Kenny's gonna kill me if he finds out. _"Ike! What are you doing?" He jumps off of her. "Uh...well...you see big brother...uh..."  
"I tripped on his books and he tried to help me from falling. In the end he wound up falling on me, then I kissed him and he kissed me back."  
"You don't have to put it so bluntly." I hear Ike whisper. I look from him to Karen, several times before saying, "Ok, well, we're leaving to go to Karin's house. If you two want to go, mom said it's ok." They both nod their heads and follow me downstairs. "K, let's go." Stan says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I lean towards his ear and say, "Dude, my brother."  
"It's ok, we did this before we started dating remember."  
"Oh yah." We walk out to the car, I get in the passengers seat and the two kids get in the back seat.

**Karin:**  
We, meaning the band, started to set up our equipment that they brought over from home. Tomoya set up his drum set and microphone, Ayu is the base guitarist and she has a microphone, Fuko set up her keyboard and microphone, Rin is the lead guitarist and he has a microphone, and I just have a microphone. "K, guys ready?" I ask as I look around at them. "Let's see if you still got what it takes to be the lead singer." Rin says with his smirk. "Fine, let's do _Theater _by Icon for Hire." I say with a smile. He plays the guitar part and I get ready to sing:

_My life is a musical  
I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show  
I hide backstage  
Keep the curtains closed  
'Cause I'm scared, I'm scared_

_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like_  
_But I don't recognize the girl that I face each night_  
_I can compromise till I'm convinced_  
_It's right_

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_  
_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_  
_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_  
_'Cause they never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_  
_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_  
_Like "this is it!"_

_They say all the world's a stage_  
_Rewriting your itentity is all the rage,_  
_Well next act please, I'd like a change_  
_I don't really like pretending_  
_This way_

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_  
_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_  
_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_  
_'Cause they never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_  
_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_  
_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_  
_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_  
_Like "this is it!"_

_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_  
_We're all holding our breath, waiting for a reaction_  
_You play your part_  
_I'll be playing with matches_  
_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me_  
_Face the crowd, I wanna live_ _like I lost the script and scream every line_  
_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me_  
_Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_  
_Like..._

_"This is it!"_

"How was that, mister know-it-all?" I ask him and his smartass mouth. "Not bad, but how are you and scream-o?"  
"Truthfully, I've been working on it." I say and then he says fine, "Skylit Drive's version of _Love the way you lie._"  
"I'm up for that challenge."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe_  
_But I still fight while I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right_  
_It's like I'm in flight_  
_High of a love_  
_Drunk from the hate_  
_It's like I'm huffin' paint_  
_And I love it the more I suffer_  
_I suffocate_  
_And right before I'm about to drown_  
_She resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me_  
_And I love it_  
_Wait_  
_Where you going_  
_I'm leaving you_  
_No you ain't come back_  
_We're running right back_  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane_  
_'Cause when it's going good_  
_It's going great_  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back_  
_She's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad it's awful_  
_I feel so ashamed_  
_I snap_  
_Who's that dude_  
_I don't even know his name_  
_I laid hands on her_  
_I'll never stoop so low again_  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_That's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much_  
_You can barely breathe_  
_When you're with them_  
_You meet_  
_And neither one of you_  
_Even know what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah them chills_  
_Used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you've never hit 'em_  
_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face_  
_Spewing venom_  
_In Your words_  
_When you spit 'em_  
_You push_  
_Pull each other's hair_  
_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments when you're in 'em_  
_It's the rage that took over_  
_It controls you both_  
_So they say it's best to go your separate ways_  
_Guess that they don't know ya_  
_Cause today that was yesterday_  
_Yesterday is over_  
_It's a different day_  
_Sound like broken records_  
_Playing' over_  
_But you promised her_  
_Next time you'll show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_  
_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave_  
_Out the window_  
_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_That's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things_  
_Did things_  
_That we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back_  
_Into the same patterns_  
_Same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_But when it comes to love_  
_You're just as blinded_  
_Baby please come back_  
_It wasn't you_  
_Baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship_  
_Isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens_  
_When a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is I love you too much_  
_To walk away though_  
_Come inside_  
_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity_  
_In my voice when I talk_  
_Told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed_  
_I'll aim my fist_  
_At the dry wall_  
_Next time_  
_There will be no next time_  
_I apologize_  
_Even though I know it's lies_  
_I'm tired of the games_  
_I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again_  
_I'mma tie her to the bed_  
_And set this house on fire_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_That's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

"You've been working hard." Rin says when we are done. I smile at him, happy that he gave me a compliment for once since he got here. I hear clapping behind us and turn to see Kenny lounging in one of the chairs. "Good job, that was really good." I blush at his compliment. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rin getting pissed. "HEY!" I hear Kyle yell as he runs towards us. "Oh, there's more people here." He states as he gets closer. "Well, Stan and I were thinking that we could all go out for ice cream."  
"Sure, I'm up for it, what about you guys?"  
"Sure, I'm Ayu by the way." She says smiling.  
"Yah, why not? I'm Tomoya." He says shrugging and running a hand through his hair.  
"Fuko, doesn't mind." Fuko says proudly.  
"Tch. I guess since everyone else is going I will too." Rin says in a somewhat angry voice. I smile at him. We meet Stan, Karen, and another boy in the grand hall. "Karin what's going on?" Sarah says walking down the stairs. "Oh we're going out for ice cream want to come?"  
"Uh, sure." She says smiling. I watch as Sarah sees the other black haired boy standing down there by Stan, "Hey Ike." She says. I give her a confused look, "Oh, this is Kyle's brother, I have class with him and Karen." She says proudly. We all walk out of the doors, my gut tells me not to go and just stay home, but I ignore it. I really wished I listened to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Karin:**  
"So, how's everyone back home? Did anything change?" I ask my older friends. "Well, it's just like you said earlier, you've only been here for two days." Ayu says. "Yes but, I left like five days earlier, remember? Even though it only takes like a day to get here, my sister and I still had to unpack, let alone the servants."  
"Then why the hell did you say you got here two days ago. I though that you just locked yourself in your room!" Rin exclaims and I just roll my eyes, "Anyways has anything interesting happened?"  
"Well, turns out Jamie finally got the courage to ask Jack out."  
"Oh, really good for him. And what did Jack say?"  
"Yes, of course." Ayu says smiling. "And what of Konota, Lucy, and Erza?" I ask curious to find out how my dear cousins are doing. "Konota's still short as hell, Lucy and Natsu are finally dating."  
"Thank god, I thought those two would be awkward around each other for the rest of their lives." I say with a smile. "And Erza?"  
"Well, you know how she is, she's sooo overprotective of Lucy and she's still nagging at Konota for being the otaku that she is, and that she should get her homework done." I laugh at this as well only because it sounds like something Erza would do. I shake my head at this, "Oh, I forgot to mention that, Jack got a cute little bunny rabbit."  
"Aww, no way." Ayu nods and pulls out her phone, "Here's a picture of it." There's a cute little bunny who's back is blue and his stomach has a white blotch on it. "Aww, he's too cute." I say, "What's his name?"  
"You'll never guess it, but Jack sometimes likes to call him the easter bunny."  
"No way."  
"Mhmm." I laugh at this. "So everyone's doing fine." I say throwing my hands behind my head and lean my head back into them. I look back at the others. Stan and Kyle are leading the way to this new ice cream shop that just recently opened up. I swear I saw Kenny looking at me overprotectively. _He must be on his guard because of Rin._ We finally get there, and we sit down at this long booth. When a waitress comes by and asks for our orders I say, "Mint chocolate chip."  
"Strawberry." Rin says.  
"Cookie dough." Sarah follows.  
"Strawberry." Kenny and Karen both answer.  
"Vanilla." Is Stan and Kyle's.  
"Fuko would like fudge brownie please." Fuko says shooting her hand up in the air like she was back at school.  
"Cookies and cream." Tomoya says.  
"Pink bubblegum." Ayu responds.  
"Rocky road." Says Ike.  
"Would you like them in a cone or in a dish?" Asks the waitress. We all answered cone.  
Kenny throws his arm around my shoulders, I look up at him and smile. "You two are so cute." Fuko says. I smile back at her. "Um...well...we're not...that...well..." They all laugh at me. Being flattered always got me nervous. "So, do you know when your parents are coming back?" Ayu asks. "Well...no, but they keep in contact with Sarah and I everyday." I say forcing a smile. "Yah, and they send us money every month, just so that we can keep up with the house payments, and so that we can buy our own stuff. Right sis?" Sarah asks. I nod, _It's ok, you don't have to worry. Remember they just flew abroad, they're in some foreign country...They're talking about their research...yah that's it, they're talk about their research...don't...start...crying...in front of them._ "Karin...Karin...Karin!" Kenny says trying to get my attention for a few minutes.  
"Here." He says once he's got my attention. He hands me my ice cream. "Thanks." I say taking it and smiling back at him.

**Kenny:**  
_She looked really sad right then and there. I don't believe for half a second that her parents are gone. I think she's been lying to everyone._ I lick my ice cream, "Big brother." Karen says to me. "Hmm." I say as I lick my ice cream. "Umm...well...Ike...and I...well...we're d-d-dating." She says shyly and I kind of just glance an angry glance at Ike. "Oh...that's nice." I say in a not so happy tone. _Fucking kid's been having a boner over my sister for years. _I fake a smile just to show her that I'm proud of her. "By the way, why did you guys come on a Sunday, you're just going to have to head back tonight?" I hear Karin ask. "Funny, you should mention that." The Tomoya kid says as he runs a hand through his hair. "Well...you see...we actually..." Ayu says shyly looking around. "God, you guys suck at saying shit." Rin says licking his ice cream. "We enrolled at South Park high and were hoping that you would take us in." _God damn, fuck, probably thought up all of this and dragged the others with._ "What?! What about your parents?"  
"Well, they know, and Fuko's going to be attending the middle school in town." Tomoya says.  
"Um...well...if...you guys really need a place to stay..." Karin starts off. _Oh god please don't allow him to stay there, I'm cool with everyone else, but that Rin dick head. _"I guess you guys can stay at my place, I mean I have plenty of rooms."  
"Sweet!"  
"Great, our parents are bringing our stuff up later tonight." Tomoya says giving her a thumbs up. "But I feel like we are intruding on you." Ayu says. Karin waves her hand in front of her face, "Not at all, it gets pretty lonely when its just a few of us living there. Not including the servants." She says. "You know we have...well we had a swim club. It's on hiatus right now, but if you can get four team mates, a manager, and a supervisor, you guys can bring it back." Kyle says. I glare at him, "What?" He asks. Karin's older friends were talking about the swim club on the way here and of all things Kyle had been eavesdropping. "Sweet. What do you guys say?"  
"I'm in." Tomoya says.  
"It'd be nice to swim with you all again." Rin says flashing a smile in Karin's direction. _I don't trust this guy._ "Do you guys know anyone who would want to be apart of a swim club?" We all shake our heads. "Well, I'll be manager." I say. "Kenny, do you even know how a swim club works?" Karin asks me. "No but, I was thinking that Ayu could be like head manager and I could be assistant and she could show me the ropes." I say laughing nervously. Karin looks at me knowing that something isn't right with me. We've only known each other for three days now and she can already see through my errors. "Hold still." I say as I see a drop of ice cream on her cheek. I lick it off and I watch as she shivers. "Woah dude, not in public." I smirk at Stan. "Not bad, I'll have to get that flavor next time." I say smiling at her. "Let's go walk around." I say grabbing her hand and we leave the others there in a daze.

**Stan:**  
"Is he always that strange?" Rin asks pointing a finger towards the door. "No, he's changed though." I say. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, he used to be a freakin pervert and his smiles were always fake, but ever since he met Karin he's changed."  
"Big bro's smiles were never fake they were always real. He wasn't a pervert." Karen says. "Sorry Karen, yah that was a joke, sorry Karen." I say laughing while running my hand through my hair. "Pardon me." Sarah says standing and walking towards the bathroom. After she's in the bathroom Ayu leans into the table and says, "Ok, so did you guys know that Karin and Sarah's parents aren't really abroad?"  
"What?!" We all say. "Then where the hell are they?" Fuko asks. "Turns out on their way to Europe their plane exploded. You guys remember that day when she came to school, her eyes were all red and puffy?"  
"Yah."  
"Well it turns out that she had been crying all night. This is how the story goes...just before her parents left, she was very upset with the fact that they had to leave last minute. Considering her birthday was the next day and they promised her that they had taken the day off so that they could spend time with her and Sarah, since it was Sarah's birthday the next day too. Well, Karin was so upset with their sudden leave of absence that she told them that she hated them and hoped that they died on that plane. Since they never really spent time with the girls, she was even more upset with them for breaking their promise. She ran from the room and later that night she stayed up and watched the news and it turned out that two famous scientist who were bringing some research to Europe, were on flight 159 that just happened to blow up. She never told Sarah, and I was the only one until now that knows the truth. Don't tell Sarah, Karin would rather keep it a secret from her. The way she keeps getting calls and money that's all the company's doing."  
"What were the scientists names?"  
"Eugene and Rapunzel Lockhart."  
"Rapunzel, like in the fairytale Rapunzel."  
"Well, not that Rapunzel but that was her name, yes." Ayu says as we sit there in silence. "Damn, that sucks." Is all Tomoya says. We finish our ice cream and wait for Sarah to come back out of the bathroom and then Tomoya, Fuko, Sarah, Ike, Karen, Ayu, and Rin head back to Karin and Sarah's house, while Kyle and I go look for the two lovers.

**Karin:**  
"Kenny where are we going?"  
"Just keep your voice down."  
"What, but why?"  
"Sh." _Why is he being so weird?_ We get to what seems to be an abandoned motel. The clerk asks, "How ma- oh Kenny its you. The usual?" Kenny nods. _What the hell is going on?_ We enter a room and he tosses me onto a bed he undoes his parka and takes his shirt off. "Eh...uh Kenny, I'm not..." He sits right next to me. "I know but...I can't wait any longer. I need to make sure that, that Rin kid doesn't take you." He says getting closer to my face. "Rin...are you jealous? I would never date that bastard again, what's wrong with you? Why do you think I would go back with him?" He kisses me and I push him off, "Kenny! Answer me!" He sighs and says, "I've never been jealous in my life, it's a new emotion that I have. Nothing's wrong with me either...I just don't want him to take you from me. I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you."  
"Kenny, I would never, go back to him." I say moving my hand up to touch his face, I hesitate, but then I touch it, "Kenny, I love you and nobody can change that. Let's just wait to have sex. I know that this is like quitting cold turkey for you, and I know that it's new but...if you truly love me you will wait. Okay?" He nods. I pull him in for a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. When we break he leans into my ear and says, "I love you too." Before biting it. I moan as he starts to go up my shirt. I let him, if second base is good enough for me it's good enough for him. He starts to play with my nipples as he moves down my neck biting and licking the areas that he bit. "Kenny." I say softly as he suckles on my breasts. I feel him pull down my pants, I don't bother stopping him, it felt so good when he was just messing around with my breasts. "Hm, somebody's been thinking naughty thoughts." He says as he starts to lick up my pre cum.

**Kenny:**  
I stick my tongue inside of her vagina and she moans. When I'm done I lick the corners of my mouth and go to kiss her. I bite the bottom of her lip, demanding for entrance into her mouth. She opens her mouth and I stick my tongue in to venture every part of her mouth. I then feel her tongue enter my mouth. She wraps her arms around my neck as she pulls me closer to her for a deeper kiss. When we break she says, "Kenny,"  
"Hmm."  
"Pull down your pants." _What? I thought she said that she didn't want to go all the way._ She lets go of my neck and I stand up, "You're too slow." She says as she begins to undo my pants for me. She pokes at my slit and begins to lick my dick like it was a freaking lollipop. Then she places her entire mouth all the way on it, while licking and sucking on it, I feel like she was licking a freaking lollipop, a big giant lollipop. "Uh...K-Karin...I'm gonna...cum." I say as I grab her head and hold her there, I cum into her mouth. I let go of her head and she comes up for air. She goes to wipe the remainder of the cum off of her mouth with the back of her hand, I grab her wrist and lick it off of her face, then I kiss her practically forcing the cum down her throat. When we break for air I see desperation in her eyes again, _Don't look at me like that, you're just gonna make me want you more._ I look away from her and say, "We should probably head back to your house." I say as I pull my pants up and throw my tee shirt on. "Yah, your right." she says throwing her clothes back on. I hear her laugh, "I seriously thought that we were going to go all the way." I laugh with her, "Me too." We walk out laughing.

**Kyle:**  
Stan and I go to the motel that Kenny normally takes girls, when he wants to fuck them. We see them walk out laughing. "Kenny." I say walking up to them, Stan trailing right behind me. "Uh, yeah?"  
"Did you...just..."  
"What? No...why would you think that?"  
"Well you are at this motel."  
"Um, yah, but we didn't do anything." I look him dead in the eye and see that he's not lying. I start to hate myself for thinking that my best friend is lying. We all walk back to Karin's house, on our way there we pass the movie theater. She stops and looks at the title. "Terence and Philip asses of fire two? What's that?"  
"You've never seen Terence and Philip asses of fire two?" I ask her shocked. She shakes her head, "I never even heard of them."  
"Dude, they are like the most awesome people in the world. Kenny we are soo going to have to watch Terrence and Philip's show with her and then the first movie." Stan says. Me, Stan, and Kenny all do one big high five. She shrugs, us three guys start to walk off as she's staring at the sign, I stop, turn around and say, "Are you coming?" The rest of the day went by pretty fast, nothing really happened except for some electric shocks between Kenny and Rin, but besides that everything was fine. Stan, me, and Ike left around ten, "Bye, see you at school." Karin says as we left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Karin:**  
It's been a few months since I moved to South Park, I have a boyfriend, Kenny McCormick, the poorest kid in town, and we're one of those couples who haven't had sex yet because I'm not ready. Kenny's had sex multiple times before I moved here. Speaking of me moving here, five days after I moved here, my old group of friends just happened to show up and claim that they are going to the high school. They moved in, and there is tension between Kenny and my ex, Rin. It's spring break now and Kenny's been dying more often. Oh, what I mean by dying more often is that he's immortal, he'll die and then come back the next day. Even though he's parents are finally out of jail he still lives with me, but his sister lives with them for a month and then she'll come back and live with us for another. I've become good friends with almost every person in town, Cartman, is probably the only one that I can't say if I'm really friends with him or not. We still haven't started the swimming club back up since we can't find a fourth person to swim with us, I mean we could start it up with just three people, but we can't enter in any competitions if we don't find a fourth person. Our advisor is Ms. Hawkins, she's very kind and she has an adopted son named Jim, but he's homeschooled, so I never really see much of him. Ms. Hawkins is very kind and sweet, she cares for all of her students. Right now I'm waiting in my darkened bedroom for Kenny to come back from work. I get out my phone and text him:  
_Where are you? :o  
_**A few minutes later:**  
_Sorry babe, my manager had to talk to me. I'll be home in a few, stay up for me if you can, I have a surprise for you._  
I look at the alarm clock on my bedside, "One more hour." I whisper seeing as it's only eleven now. I set the clock for eleven thirty, I lay down and I drift off into a dream world where anything can happen.  
"Karin, wake up." I hear Rin say. _WAIT! RIN!_ I look over to my left and see him holding my hand that's right by my side. "Well, good evening dear princess." I hear Haruhiko and Usagi say in unison. I look to my right and see Haruhiko standing and Usagi is laying next to me holding my other hand, that's by my waist. I try to speak but can't, _Wait my voice, what's going on?_ "Karin, baby, which one of us do you like?" I hear Kenny say. I look up and he's on top of me. Then they all repeat the same question. _I love Kenny, I like you all but I love Kenny. _"No you love all of us, you just can't choose which one you love the most." I look shocked to hear this coming from Kenny. I move my head from side to side to look at them all and soon all of their faces begin to melt. "Karin...Karin...Karin! Wake up!" I open my eyes and see Kenny sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit up in a sweat and hold my head. "You were talking in your sleep again." I look over at him, "Did you have** that** dream again?" I look shocked at him. "I see, so you did. I turned your alarm clock off for you." I look over at my alarm clock and see that its eleven forty. "Twenty more minutes." I whisper and he looks over at me, "You've been keeping track of time?" I nod, it's going to be Saturday in nineteen minutes now and it will also be mine and Sarah's birthday. We sit there in silence just staring at each other, fifteen - ten - five - one, "Happy Birthday Karin." Kenny says as he pulls me in for a deep long kiss. When we break he pulls up a bag that was sitting on the floor and takes a small box out of it. I open the box to find a small white icing cake inside and in red icing it says _Happy birthday_, "Sorry, there wasn't any room to put on your name." I smile at him, "It's fine, I love it." He sticks a candle in the middle and pulls out a lighter, "Make a wish." He says. _I wish that we can stay like this forever._ I blow out the candle. "What did you wish for?" He says pulling a knife, two forks, napkins, and two paper plates out of the bag. "I can't tell you, then it won't come true." He starts to cut the cake.

**Kenny:**  
_She's been having that nightmare for five months now. I'm really worried about her._ I place a piece of cake on one plate and hand it to her. She takes it and begins to eat the cake. I cut me a slice too and eat mine. "Hey, Kenny."  
"Yah?"  
"Did you bring any Champaign?"  
"Heh, no." I answer wondering why she would ask such a thing. "I'll be back." She leaves the room and comes back in five minutes with a bottle of Champaign and two Champaign glasses. She pops the lid off and pours it into the glasses, "You know," She starts as she looks sadly at the glass while she pours it into one of them. "I've been saving this for when I spend my first birthday with a boyfriend who brings me home a cake." She hands me the glass and wipes away a few tears. "I seriously thought that would never happen." I look at her and ask, "Why are you crying?"  
"I don't know." She says smiling at me. I place the glass down on the nightstand. I move the cake over to the nightstand too. "Karin, talk to me, you've been getting pretty distant lately."  
"I-I-I-Its nothing. Really I'm perfectly fine."  
"You don't seem fine, please talk to me."  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why?"  
"You wouldn't believe me." I look at her with doubt and decide to change the subject, "So you handed out invitations for your party that's today?"  
"Yep."  
"Where's mine?" I ask teasingly as I remove the glass from her hand to the nightstand. "Right here." She says as she leans in and kisses me. "It's a costume party." She says as we part. "It's a costume masquerade ball." She says smiling. "And just what are you dressing up as." I ask her as I cup her face."  
"Snow white." She whispers. "Then I shall be your Prince Charming." I say as I pull her in for a kiss. I push her down onto the bed, while not breaking our kiss. I stick my hand up her shirt and begin to fondle her breasts. She moans into my mouth, and I just keep messing with her. "Karin..."I say when we break. She nods and I pull her shirt off and then my own. We go back to kissing, I pull her bra off while we are kissing. I then pull her shorts off, along with her underwear. I did the same for me, we go back to kissing and I stick one finger into her vagina. I slowly add another one and she moans into my mouth, then a third one, she moans again. When we pull away from kissing there's a string of saliva going from both of our mouths. I then align my dick with her vagina and I stick the head in first, she moans but not with pleasure with pain, I let it sit there allowing her to get used to it. Then I move it in slowly, stopping after every few inches to allow her to get used to it."It's so fucking tight."  
"Kenny." She moans as I'm finally all the way in. "Fuck me please." She says. I start off slowly pulling out so that all that's left is the head and then I push back in. My thrusts begin to get harder and faster and her moans get louder. I say her name as she says mine. "Karin I'm gonna cum." I say and a few seconds later I come in her. When I pull out I see my juices coming out of her vagina. I collapse on the bed next to her. "I'm glad we waited." She says as we fall asleep under the covers.  
I wake up the next morning to the sound of water running, and no Karin in bed. I get up, rub my eyes, stretch, and walk over to the bathroom door. "Mornin'" I say groggily. "Morning." Karin says. I begin to brush my teeth, when I look down and realize that I'm still naked, _Shit! I forgot that we had sex last night._ I close my eyes as I hear the shower doors open. "Good morning sweetie." She says as I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and feel her warm plentiful breasts on my back. I kiss her hand and say, "Let me brush my teeth before we kiss." I say as I go back to brushing my teeth.

**Stan:**  
"Ky, Ky."  
"Hmm."  
"I think we should tell our parents."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, let's see we've been dating for like I don't know six months, your brother knows and he's cool with it, and our parents should just know."  
"Dude, I know you want to tell them, but think about what my mom's going to say. We probably won't be able to hang out, ever again. I'd probably move and I'd never see you again, I don't want that."  
"Well, it can't be that bad." I sit up thinking, "Look, my parents are coming over here later today to just talk with your parents right?"  
"Well, yah but..."  
"We'll tell them then, it can't be that bad."  
"But Stan..."  
"Kyle trust me okay?"  
"Okay." I lean in and kiss him passionately. "Kyle, some of your friends are here?" We hear Mrs. Broflyvolski say on the other side of the door. "Yah mom, just tell them to give us a minute."  
"Ok, dear." We get up and take a quick shower together, and then we get dressed. "Hey! What the hell is taking you fucking fags so long?" _Of course it would be Cartman who's there._ Kyle opens his bedroom door and it's not just Cartman who's there but Wendy too. "What's up jew?" He says with a smirk. I look them both up and down. Cartman is wearing a Nazi outfit with a mustache that looks exactly like Hitler's and Wendy's wearing a costume similar to it, but with a short skirt, and a blouse with her boobs practically popping out. "Why are you guys already wearing your costumes? The party's not until five." I say disapproving the outfits. "Well, if you really want to know, Stan, we're showing off our costumes to everyone."  
"Hey fatass, you do realize that by wearing that you can get arrested." Kyle says. "Yah but I have permission to wear it." Cartman says smugly. "Don't you just like Wendy's outfit Stan. She picked it out herself." He says slapping her butt. _Good thing Cartman doesn't know that Kyle and I are dating yet._ "So what are you two fags going to wear?"  
"I-I-It's going to be a surprise." Kyle says looking down at the ground. "I bet it's something gay and Jewish."  
"You know what Cartman? Just shut your fucking mouth, quit fucking with Kyle's religion, you don't see him walking around making fun of the damn Christians. DO YOU?!" I finally snapped, I've had it with Cartman's damn attitude. "Dude chill, I was just joking around geez." He says putting his hands up and then after some silence he and Wendy walk out, hand in hand. "Stan, you didn't have to do that." Kyle says quietly. "No, I did, his attitude is starting to piss me off." I say as I look back at him.

**Kyle:**  
_He finally had it with Cartman, although he did scare me shitless._ "So Stan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What _are_ we going to wear?"  
"You'll see." He says with a devilish grin. _How come I have a bad feeling about this?_  
Around three thirty-ish, Stan had left to go fetch the costumes, he came back around three fourty-ish, he pulled out a golden tuxedo and a blue dress for a princess. "Please don't tell me that I'm going to wear the dress." I say staring at him, with a disgusted face. He smiles at me with that devilish grin of his. _Oh hell no._ He chases me around the room until he finally tackles me to the ground and forces me to put the dress on. I put it on, while he goes into the bathroom to change into his tuxedo. I look at the full length mirror that is propped up against my wall, _Well, I can pass for a girl. Wait,_ I think as I shake my head, _what am I thinking?_ Stan steps out of my bathroom and he looks so handsome in his tuxedo. "You're staring again." I look away. "You know..." He says as he moves my chin with his index finger so that I'm staring at him, "You're turning me on." I blush and he kisses me, a deep kiss. He pulls my body close to his and I wrap my arms around his neck. _I wish we could be like this forever._ When we break he hands me a white mask and he puts on a red one. "Eh..."  
"It's a masquerade ball remember?"  
"Oh yah." I say taking it and putting it on. "Alright, now Ike's waiting downstairs for us, why don't we go tell our parents now and head over to Karin's house early." I nod scared for my life, but Stan intertwines his fingers in mine, "It'll be fine, I promise." He says as we walk down the hall and down the stairs. "Oh hello bo-" Stan's parents stop as they see our costumes and us holding hands. "Um...mom...dad...I have something to tell you." I say scared out of my mind. "Yes, go on...son." My mom says as she just looks my outfit up and down. "Um...well, Stan and I...we...we've been dating for several months."  
"Oh, thank god you finally told us." They all laugh. "You mean...your not mad."  
"Why would we be? We kind of figured that you two were going to go out at some point in time, I mean you guys would always spend the night at one of our houses and you would always be seen with each other." Mrs. Marsh says. "Alright, well we're going to go to the party." Stan says as we leave my house. Ike sits in the back of Stan's car and I in the passengers seat.

**Karin:**  
Kyou is in my bedroom helping me get ready, Ryou's in Sarah's room helping her get ready, and Gray and Usagi are in Kenny's room helping him get ready. Everybody else is getting ready on their own. "Karin." Kyou says in her sweet voice. "Yes."  
"I think you should tell Kenny, about your...you know."  
"Kyou, he wouldn't believe me and besides that was all a dream, so it doesn't exist."  
"Karin, don't pretend like that didn't happen."  
"I'm telling you Kyou, I don't have any special abilities." I say getting angry. "Karin." She starts and I get really mad at this and see my curtain light on fire. "Eh..." I say looking away as the fire turns to a blue and then it's gone. "See it wasn't a dream." She says. "Yah, but I don't want to say anything. I mean I've been keeping it a secret for a month now so I think we'll be fine." I say. _It's just fire, I mean it's not like I have any other special abilities. _I sigh, "There you're all done." She says spinning me around so that I can see myself in the mirror. I gasp at the person staring back at me, "It doesn't even look like me!" I exclaim. She smiles proud of her work. My hair is done up in a Victorian style, and the dress is a red outline with a blue middle. My lips painted with red lipstick. I turn around and look at her with what I'm guessing would be the biggest smile on my face. "Thank you, so much." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck. "Anytime Karin." She says as I let her go. "Oh, two boys are here for you and everyone else is already in the great hall awaiting for you and Sarah."  
"Well, Sarah and I are supposed to make our big entrance at four fifty-nine." I say. "Yes but it's just the people living here and Stan and Kyle." She says. "Well I guess I could go down there, so that I can check on the food." I say thinking. She holds open the door for me and I curtsey for her. I walk down the steps elegantly and I see Kenny there smiling at me, I smile back at him. Then I shift my glance to Stan and Kyle, and I can't help but laugh. "What?! What's so funny?" Kyle asks. I try to catch my breath, "Nothing, I just can't believe that you make such a good looking girl." I finally make it down the stairs. Kenny outstretches his hand for me and I take it. "You know." He starts, "I didn't think Snow White could look as beautiful as the stars in the sky."  
"Aww, thanks babe." I say as he spins me around. "There's no music playing yet." I state an obvious point. "Yah but can't I just dance with the most beautiful lady here." I smile at this. When I look back at the clock it says four forty, "Shit. I'm sorry baby but I have to run upstairs, so I can be presentable." I say as I kiss him real quick on the cheek and run back to my room, where my sister is waiting for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Karin: **  
"I wish mom and dad were here. You know, to see us growing into the responsible adults that we are. You turning fifteen and I'm turning twelve." Sarah says and I look at her as she sadly smiles. I watch as a tear rolls down her face. "Hey, don't be sad, they'll be back when they can be." I say wiping the tear away, "Now, stop crying and think about all of our friends that are out there waiting for us." I say with a smile and she smile's back at me. Sarah's wearing a golden dress, golden gloves and silver shoes, she couldn't decide wether or not to be Cinderella or Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_, so Ryou put her hair up like Cinderella including the crown and she's wearing silver shoes to seem like the glass shoes; and the dress and gloves are like Belle's. "C'mon, put your mask on." I say as I go and stand by the door waiting until I hear Usagi say, "Everyone! Everyone! May have your attention please! Presenting the two lovely princesses Karin and Sarah Lockhart!" _He always knows how to set up an entrance. _I grab Sarah's hand as Usagi opens the bedroom door and we walk out together. I swear the entire room goes silent for just a few minutes, and then a few fox whistles are blown as we walk down the stairs. Kenny's waiting for me at the right side of the stairs and Sarah's date is waiting on the left side, his name is Collin I think. Kenny outstretches his hand to me and I grab it. "Shall we dance?" He asks. I shake my head, "We have to move to the ballroom."  
"Eh...you have a ballroom and you didn't tell me." I nod and laugh at his shock. Gray stands at the head of the group, "If you all will kindly follow me to the ballroom." He says and leads the way to it. Kenny holds onto my hand as if his life depended on it. "So..."  
"Hmm."  
"Do you mind telling me how you felt when Sarah was dating Tomoya?"  
"Eh...where did that come from?"  
"Well, I've been wondering for a while that's all." He says with a laugh as he throws his free hand behind his head. "I mean she had to be like...eight...I mean seriously an eight year old dating an eleven year old."  
"Eh...well...Tomoya was and still is a good guy, and they were only three years apart so I didn't really take that as a bad thing, and I know he wouldn't do anything to her that would piss me off. He...no...all of my friends even my three cousins that I mentioned yesterday know that if anything serious happens to Sarah that, depending on how bad it is I'd beat the shit out of that person." I say while scratching the side of my face with my index finger, while nervously laughing. "How does everybody know that?"  
"Uh...well...there was this boy, he was a big bully and I mean huge...well when I was nine and she was six, she came home crying the next day explaining to me how this kid had beat the shit out of one of her friends. At first I just shrugged it off, but when I stopped by to pick her up in her classroom after school, the teacher explained to me that since the day was so nice that she let the kids go out and play on the playground. While they waited for their parents, or siblings in my case. So I go outside and I find that little fucker holding my sister up to the wall by the collar of her shirt. She already had a black eye and a bloody nose. I go up to him, tap his shoulder, and when he turned around I hit him in the face. Hell the kid fell to the ground and I kept throwing punch after punch at the kids face. It was like five minutes later when Ayu and Tomoya came by to pull me off of him. I told him that if he ever came back near my sister I would make sure that he'd be dead. The next day at school there was an announcement that the boy was taken to the hospital and would stay there for about a week. I really did a number on that kid and I didn't feel bad, then rumors spread really fast that there was a hero in all black that saved everyone from the number one bully in the school. I mean kids of every grade level were terrified of this kid, even the other bullies were scared of him."  
"Are you telling him the story about how you beat the shit out of Kozmotis?" Tomoya says behind me. "Yep."  
"Well, now your just going to scare him away like you do all the boys."  
"Hey, they didn't know it was me."  
"Not until it got around it was you in sixth grade." We both laugh at this. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kenny says. "Yep no problem." I say as I look at him. _Why does he look sad?_ I kiss him on the cheek and he turns red. "Oh come on we should be passed that stage." I say shoving him playfully.

**Kenny:**  
The ballroom is decorated fancy, there is a table lined up against the windows with food and a bowl of what I'm guessing is punch. I stifle a laugh because this seems more like a prom dance than a dance for a birthday party. There's a stage at the front of the room for a band, "Hey Karin?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to be singing tonight?"  
"Only a bit, why?"  
"Oh...I thought you'd spend most of your time up there that's all." She looks at me with a smile, if looks could kill this smile would. The first song is a slow one, I don't remember the words or the name of the song, but Karin and I danced to it. At the end of the song she kisses me on the cheek and runs towards the stage. "Hey, everybody, this is an original song written by me, I hope you all like it." I smile at her as she looks at me. Rin plays a few soft cords and then the piano jumps in and in less than a few seconds she starts singing:

_You tell me that I'm fine,  
You tell me that I'm beautiful,  
You say everything that I want to hear,  
But do you hear me say anything that you want to hear,  
No, because I have already said enough through emotion,  
But no matter what,  
__I'd rather watch you die._

**Guitair solo**

_Don't just leave me like this,  
Just like you've given me so much,  
I owe you just the same,  
So love me and don't let me go,  
Kiss me and hold my hand,  
And we can stay this way forever._

**Rin sings:**

_I tell you everything you want to hear,  
But do you think that I don't want to hear anything from you,  
No, because you believe that you've given me enough through emotion,  
I love you, that's true but you don't act the same way you did back in junior high,  
So I'd rather watch you die._

**Guitair solo **

**Duet:**  
_You just left me like this,  
I've given you so much,  
Now you owe me the same,  
So don't touch me until the next winter falls,  
Don't Kiss me and let go of my hand,  
Because we can't stay this way forever._

**Piano only plays**

**Karin's solo:**_  
I step out into the snow,  
I hear the gunshot and I feel the earth beneath me,  
Watch as the blood drains out of me,  
As I fall into a deep slumber,  
My skin the color of the snow,  
My lips red,  
And my hair as black as night,  
Snow white has died tonight.  
_

The music slowly dies down and at the end of the song everyone claps. She runs back down to me, "So what did you think?"  
"Truthfully, I thought it was going to be happy go lucky. But then it turned out to be depressing."  
"Sorry my songs usually turn out to be depressing."  
"Why?"  
"Uh...no reason." I look her in the eye, "Seriously, there's no complete reason behind it." She looks around and then grabs my hand pulling me out of the ballroom. "Uh...Karin where are we going?"  
"You remember the day that Rin and the others first showed up and I ran off?"  
"Um...yah. I guess."  
"Well, I found this room, that's totally awesome. I wanted to show it to you, but I got sidetracked." She stops in front of a door and opens it. The walls have mirrors going up to the ceiling which is plastered in gold and the floor's tiles are red and in the center there is a snake. "Wow I am impressed." I say as I look around and then accidentally stepping on the head of the snake. A hole opens and I jump back in time before falling in. "Uh...Karin where do those stairs lead to?"  
"I-I-I don't know." She answers turning red, probably from embarrassment. "I wanted you to go down there with me." Now I feel my face burn up as I look in the mirror I am blushing. "But what if the hole closes on us and we don't make it back to your party."  
"We'll figure that out then. Don't you want to figure out what's down there?"  
"Yah, I guess, but can't we do this any other day? Why does it have to be today?"  
"I just got this feeling." She says holding my hand. "How bout we go down there after the party." She says smiling mischievously. "Ok."

**Stan:**  
"So Stan. Who's your new girlfriend? I haven't seen her around?" Clyde asks. "Oh...Her...heh, well, she's not..." Kyle looks up at me angrily. "Her names Kali." I say laughing nervously. Kyle then smiles up at me. We wind up dancing to another slow song, "See, I told you that nobody would recognize you in that dress."  
"You never said anything along those lines."  
"Well, I thought it."  
"I think we should just tell everyone." I say after a long pause. "Stan are you crazy! We'll get beat up for sure and that would ruin your football status."  
"Yah, but everyone's going to find out sooner or later." Kyle looks down and blushes at this, "Yah, I know that...but..."  
"Keeping this a secret is going to make everyone hate us even more."  
"Either way they're going to hate us." Kyle says as he rests his head on my shoulder. "Hey, Stan where's Jew boy?" I hear a familiar voice ask behind me. "I turn around and glare at him. "Sorry, Sorry, I mean where's Kahl."  
"My names not Kahl." The whole room goes quiet as they look at Kyle and I. I throw a hand behind my head and laugh nervously, "Ah...Kali, you're such a joker!" I say as I laugh even more nervously, I break out into a sweat. "Did she just say her name's not Kahl?"  
"Uh...no...you were just hearing things fatass."  
"Oi, you can't really call me that anymore." _He's right I can't, he has lost a lot of weight. _He then looks past me to Kyle's head that was no longer resting on my shoulder. "How bout you take your mask off Kali." He says as he grins at her and I. I pull Kyle protectively to my side as we're both facing Cartman. "She doesn't have to do anything that you say, ERIC!" I say and I watch as Cartman's face turns red with fury. "Don't call me by my first name you fucking fag!"  
"Hey, b-b-buddies can't we j-j-just g-g-get along f-f-for once." Butters says. "STAY OUT OF THIS BUTTERS!" Cartman and I both shout at him. Now there's electricity flowing between the both of us. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Karin's voice is heard over the heads that are waiting for a fight to begin. "This is supposed to be a party not a freakin rumble." She says walking up to both of us. "Yah well I'm pretty sure that Kali's Kyle." Cartman says. I begin to push Kyle behind me protectively. Karin raises an eyebrow at this and share a few glances with me. "Ohhh, Kali, yah she's Stan's new girlfriend. My god you guys are just too late to hear about it. They've been going out for like six months now. They did online dating and what not." Karin says as she laughs nervously. "See, Stan's been keeping me up to date with his girlfriend...actually she's a girl from my hometown. So, there's nothing to worry about."  
"So then where's Kahl."  
"Kyle...Oh he called me earlier today and said that he wasn't feeling up to coming."  
"He sure looked fine when he was at Stan's earlier this morning." Wendy points out. _Not helping, Wendy._ "Shit, I don't know how much longer I can carry on this lie." I hear Karin whisper to me. "HEY!" I hear Kyle yell behind me. I turn around to see Craig holding Kyle's mask up. _Shit!_ I face palm myself. "It is Kyle...These two are totally gay!" Cartman yells. _Shit, we are sooo dead._ I watch as people begin to surround me, Kyle, and Karin.

**Kyle:**  
I look back at Stan as we're surrounded by our so called "friends", but next thing I know, me, Stan, and Karin are engulfed by blue fire. I use my arms to shield my eyes and when I put them down I realize we are in a different room. "The hell just happened?!" Stan exclaimed. "And what room are we in?" Karin nervously laughs on the bed that she's sitting on. "Woah, I didn't know that I could use teleportation too." I hear Karin whisper. "What?!" I exclaim. "Oh...um...well...how do I put this." She starts to fiddle around with her fingers, kind of like Butters. "Let's see one morning I woke up and my curtains were on fire and I wished them to not be anymore and the flames turned blue and disappeared. So, we were engulfed by blue flames and transported to my room." She says smiling. "DUDE!" She winces at this, probably thinking that we are going to tie her to a cross and set fire to it. "That's so cool, I wish I had super powers like that." I say as I look at Stan and smile. "Hey, remember when we were kids. You were Toolshed and I was Kite boy."  
"Yah...those were good times. Oh, remember when Cartman was soooo obsessed with being the Coon." We laugh at this and Karin stares at us with blank stares. "It's a real old thing. Hey, I wonder if Kenny ever gave up being Mysterion. I remember him saying something about dying, but I don't know what it was." We look at each other and shrug. "Hey wait a minute, if you two were like partners in fighting crime, why didn't you where those outfits tonight?" Karin asks us. "Well, those were costumes to fit our eight year old selves."  
"Yah, I don't know if we can even remake those outfits again anyways."  
"I can help you guys, I made this dress, well with a little help from Kyou. Just tell me what fabric you need and I can find Kyou and we can make your outfits." Karin offers. "Uh...but wouldn't that be asking for too much?" I ask concerned, she shakes her head. "I'll have 'em done like that." She says snapping her fingers. "Just tell me what they looked like and I can get it done."

After we tell her what they look like she leaves the room. Twenty minutes later, she comes back in with our new costumes. "Dude, that's too cool!" Stan and I say in unison. "Thanks Karin."  
"No thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Well..." She says as she starts to blush, "Well, for being the first ones to talk to me even though I may have seemed intimidating and for being two of my best friends here in South Park." She says smiling. "You're too kind." Stan says. "Oh, well, thank you for keeping our secret for six months and thanks for making up that lie earlier." I say with a smile. "Yah, anytime." She says as she starts to push us into the bathroom, "Now go get changed."

**Karin:**  
As I wait for the boys I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?"  
"It's Kenny, can I come in?"  
"Yah." The door opens and there stands my prince. "Karin, what the hell was up with that fire?"  
"Um...well, it was a trick used with lighting and smoke." I say laughing slightly. He stares at me as if to look for the truth, "It's the truth I swear." I say putting a hand over my heart and one out in front of me. He stares at me for another minute and then sighs, "A'ight, I guess I can believe you." I get close to his face humming, with a giant smile spread across mine. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
"No...I was just wondering, what's this story about Mysterion?" I ask him mischievously. "Uh...well...where did you hear that?"  
"That's a secret." I say putting my right index finger up to my lips while winking. "Mhmm."  
"So what's the story?"  
"Nothing it was something stupid. I was a kid."  
"Aww, Ken-Ken, you know I love hearing stories about your childhood." I say using his nickname, I only use it when I really want to hear or do something with Kenny that he doesn't want to talk about or do. "God dammit, you calling me that, really fucking turns me on." He says quietly but not quietly enough, because I heard every word of that and next thing I know he tackles me to the bed. He starts kissing my neck, I giggle, "Dammit Kenny, not now." I say trying to push him off. "But why not?" He asks as he holds himself above me our faces inches from each other. "Um...well because...look in my closet."  
"Wait...what?"  
"Look in my closet." I say. He walks over to my closet and nearly dies from what he sees. "So you recreated my costume from childhood." He turns around and I nod at him, with another big smile. "What happened to me being your prince?" He asks with a small smile. "I'd rather you be my hero than my prince." I say in response. He shrugs and starts undressing. I turn around blushing, _Wait we had sex last night, so why am I. Maybe just a peek at his abs._ I think turning around and I wind up turning bright red just from looking at his abs. I let out a squeal, and turn back around.

**Anonymous:**  
Kenny smirks at her little squeal, and goes over behind her in just his boxers. He sits on the bed next to her and pulls her into his lap. "Eh...Ken-" She's stopped by his lips against hers. Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle are still in the bathroom, "Are they..." Kyle whispers. "I really hope not." Stan says as he hears a giggle released from Karin. "Kenny! C'mon, I have guests waiting." Karin says as she giggles some more. "Oh my god, he's trying to get funny with her."  
"Kyle do you really have to say it like that."  
"What?"  
"You can say sex, I mean hello we are fifteen."  
"I know...I mean..." Stan pulls Kyle into a heated kiss. When they break Kyle says, "I love you."  
"I love you too." They go back to kissing.

In the ballroom:  
"God dammit where did those two fags and their little faggy girl cover up go?!" Cartman yells. Everyone just shrugs not sure of what to make of the situation that just happened. "Hey, I saw them go this way! Anyone who wants to find and kill them can follow me!" Sarah says as she leads them to an unknown room, a room just full of mirrors, this room is full of mirrors top to bottom. "Oi! I don't see them anywhere!" Cartman yells and she closes the door and locks them all in there. "Oi! Open this door!"  
"Are you going to kill them?"  
"I might end up having to kill you if you don't open this god damn door!"  
"Hmm, that's not nice." Sarah says snickering with Karen and Ike. "You all are going to have to promise not to hurt any of them." She says. A few of the students that aren't locked inside are standing behind the three middle schoolers. There's Craig, Tweek, Butters, Pip, and Damien. "Well, I like your guys' style." Damien says and the three turned around scared, they thought the whole student body was after Stan and Kyle. "The only reason why we aren't in there, is because me and Pip have been going at it for years." Damien states. "Yah and...ngh...me...ngh...and Craig...ngh...just recently...ngh...started dating." Tweek states. "I'm j-j-just bi, s-s-so I-I-I could really c-c-care less." Butters says. "Wait a minute, where's Rin, Tomoya, Ayu, and Fuko?" Sarah asks. "Heh, we're right here." Rin says stepping away from the shadows. "Oh, thank god, I thought we locked you up in there with the rest of them." Sarah says. "Uh..." She says as Rin grabs her wrist. "Come with me." He says, she throws the keys at Ike and Karen, "Don't let them out until they agree to not kill Stan and Kyle!" She exclaims as she's dragged upstairs. Rin throws her onto his bed and begins to undo his tie (he just wore a black tux to the party). "Eh, Rin...What are you doing?" She watches as an evil smile appears on his face. "Just be quiet and I swear this will be painless.

**AN: Sorry for letting it get super pervy at the end.**

**Preview: Karin's trust in Rin begins to fade  
Stan and Kyle learn to live with the awkward stares  
Kenny and Karin's relationship gets really deep**

**Stan: Oh my god! They killed Kenny!  
Kyle: You Bastards!  
Kenny: *Pulls out a porno*  
Karin: I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! *chu***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Karin: **  
"Kenny, come on stop it!" I say giggling as he kisses my neck. I press on his chest, he lets go of my waist and I fall to the floor. "Ow." I say groaning in pain as I rub my butt. "You weren't supposed to drop me." I whine. He looks at me hungrily, "Yah, but you look so much cuter on the floor like that." He says as he gets down on all fours, leans in and kisses me again. He lays me on my back on the floor not breaking the kiss. _Twice in one day._ "I love you Kenny." I say when we break. "I love you too, Karin." He bites my ear and then gives me kisses down my neck. Then I hear the bathroom door slam open, "Sooo guys, why don't we get back to that party." Stan says. We freeze there and they freeze as well seeing Kenny in just his boxers. I start to nervously laugh, Kenny gets up and changes into his Mysterion costume. I stand and look over the two boys. "This is perfect!" I exclaim. "You guys look awesome."  
"And what about me?" Kenny says standing kind of like Superman. "You look very handsome." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. As we leave the room I hear muffled sounds coming from Rin's bedroom. _The hell's going on in there!_ "Hey you guys go on without me. I'll be there in a few minutes." I say as I start to walk towards Rin's room. I knock on the door, "Sh, don't you dare cry for help." I hear him say. _Who the hell...does he have in there?_ I quietly open the door and I see Rin fucking my sister. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!" I yell as I walk over to him and yank him off of her. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT KOZMOTIS' FACE LOOKED LIKE WHEN I WAS FINISHED WITH HIM!" I yell as I throw a punch at his face but he catches my fist in his hand, "Karin, we were just having a little fun, nothing to serious." He says smiling. He catches my other fist as I try to land another hit on his face, and he changes our positions by pinning me to the ground. "I still love you." He whispers in my ear before biting it. "No stop." I say as I try to get up. I watch as Sarah begins to leave, "I swear to god that if you tell anyone I'll kill her." Rin says and she nods while she leaves the room closing the door behind her. "Rin, the hell's gotten into you! Stop it!" He started biting and licking the areas that he bit on my neck. He tears the dress off of me (metaphorically speaking) and begins to lick my abdomen. "Rin, god dammit stop!" I say as I try to push him off me. "Hey sweetie, I've gotten a lot stronger than when we last wrestled. I want to hear you scream my name." He whispers the last part in my ear. My eyes grow wide in shock, _He's fucking crazy, especially if he still thinks I love him._ "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're gonna want me to fuck you every night." He says as he lowers to my panties. "No...Rin...don't." I say already running out of breath. He pulls off my panties and begins to lick, "NO! Stop! I don't want this!"  
"Oh really 'cos you and Kenny did it last night. Am I right?" _How the fuck does he know that?_ He comes up and kisses me, I push on his shoulders trying to get him off me. He then aligns his dick up with my pussy and sticks it in. I try to scream out in pain, but he covers my mouth, "You don't want Kenny to come in and catch us, do you?" I start to cry as his thrusts get harder and faster. "God dammit...Rin I...swear...to god...I'm gonna...kick...your ass...when we're...done ...with this." I say through my tears and pants. "Oh really, why aren't you fighting back anymore?" My eyes grow wide in horror again, _I'm not fighting back anymore. The hell's wrong with me. _My mind then reverts back to the dream, _"You love all of us, but which one do you love the most"_ I look up at him, lust shown in his eyes, "Shit. I'm gonna cum, Karin." He says as he shivers and I feel his seed enter me. He gets off of me, "Why? Why would you do this? I fucking hate you Rin? I don't...I...don't..." I begin to bawl and he kisses me. "I did it because I love you and I know you love me." _The hell. _I finally push him away and get dressed again, "Babe come on, I was just messing with you."  
"Messing with me, you weren't fucking messing with me Rin. This is the real fucking deal. Don't expect me to talk to you except for band and swim club stuff!" I yell, as I leave the room I slam the door shut behind me. _Why can't I stop crying? Maybe because my fucking ex just technically raped me. God dammit I need to stop before Kenny sees me. He'll probably flip if he sees me like this._ I stop in the main bathroom and breath to try and stop crying.

**Kenny:**  
"What's taking her so long?" I ask as Sarah comes walking over towards us. "Hey, Sarah? What's wrong?" I ask as I see her eyes are red and puffy. "I-I-It's nothing." She says as she gives us a weak smile. I notice that her hair is out of the little bobby pins and clip. "Sarah, what happened?" I ask grabbing her shoulders a little tighter than what I mean to. "Ow, Kenny you're hurting me!" She exclaims and I loosen my grip. I look her dead in the eye and all she says, "Nothing, I swear." _She's not gonna tell us._ Karin comes into the ballroom, ten minutes after Sarah. "Karin where were you?" I ask her seeing her eyes are redder and puffier than Sarah's. She looks away from me. "It's nothing." She says quietly so that I can only hear her. "Karin." I say as I touch her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong." I grab her chin and look her dead in the eye and she pulls away from me. A few minutes after trying to convince her to tell me what happened, in walks Rin, with a rather pleased look on his face. _I swear to god if he did what I think he did._ "Hey guys, how's it going?" He says waving at us. "Great!" Everyone but Karin, Sarah, and I say. He goes to touch Karin on the shoulder and all she does is shrug him off. "Wow man, all I was doing was patting you on the shoulder for making it to fifteen." He says smiling at her. _God dammit, he's smiling at her again, with that fucked up smile._ He places his hand back on her shoulder and she does nothing about it. She mumbles something, "Huh? I didn't quite catch that." Rin says smugly. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Now everyone's heads were turned to us three. I watch as she grabs his hand and flips him over on to the ground. She then starts to walk away, "Uh...Ka-" I start but he stands up and yells, "Hey bitch! I ain't done until you actually put up a fight!" Rin yells across the room. I swear the temperature dropped in those few minutes. "What did you just call me?" She says practically turning her entire head around. "Yah that's right I called you a bitch." He says. "You can try to beat me Rin, but you should just give up now." She yells as she walks towards the door. He runs after her getting ready to swing. She ducks and he goes flying. "You would always try to fight me when we were kids too. Remember, you always lost." She says grinning proud of herself. "Yah, but I'm stronger now." He says as he swings his legs around trying to kick her down. She jumps back, "I swear you never learn." She says ripping her costume off (literally), underneath is black shorts and a taped up chest. "I still never understood how you got costumes underneath your clothes when you had no time to change." He says. "Ugh...you're still a fucking perv." _I swear they forget we're even here._ I think as I watch their heated battle. After twenty minutes of him attacking and her dodging, he begins to lose his breath and she takes this opportunity to pin him to the ground. She pulls back and hits him in the face she keeps throwing punches as she says, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY SISTER AND I EVER AGAIN!" She gets up after hitting him like ten times. "You're lucky I didn't kill your ass." She says as she spits on him. His blood on her knuckles. She walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek, "Wait a minute!" I say holding my hands up. "He touched you." She puts a hand up to her mouth. "Um...well..."  
"Where the hell did he touch?!" I yell, now getting pissed. "Ken-Ken...it was not-"  
"I had my cock in her pussy." He says sitting up and smirking at me. "You fucking bastard!" I yell trying to go at him but Karin pulls me back. "Thanks babe." Rin says grinning at her. "Don't call her that!" I yell. "Well, now you're not the only one who fucking marked her." He said. "Don't worry about it Ken, he's just trying to piss you off." Karin says while holding me back. "Well it's fucking working." I say. "Rin just get the hell out of here!" Karin yells. "I'll be back baby. Oh, I'll be back." I pick up a plate and throw it at his head while he leaves, it smashes against the door.

**Kyle:**  
"Soo, where are the others?" I ask a few minutes after that awkward battle. "Oh..." Sarah says sniffling. "Follow me." She says and we do leaving Kenny and Karin alone. _Damn that sucks. I feel really bad for them, I hope that their relationship still works out._ "They'll be fine." Stan says pulling me away from my thoughts as he ruffles my hair. "I'm pretty sure that Kenny's not pissed with Karin, besides, he really loves her and I know that Rin guy fucking raped her." He says smiling at me. I smile back at him, "I love you." He says. "I love you too."  
"Great I hear the fags." Cartman says from behind a door. "Shut up Cartman!" Stan yells. "Sarah, just let them out." Stan says. "Uh...but they didn't..."  
"It's okay, we can deal with it."  
"A-a-are you sure?" She looks from me to Stan and we both give her a thumbs up. She takes the key and shaking she finally gets it in the key hole, she turns it and when she opens the door everyone comes pouring out getting ready to beat the shit out of us. "Oh my god. Are you fags seriously wearing that?" Cartman starts laughing when he says this. "How'd you get to fit in your old costumes?" Token asks curiously and Cartman stops laughing. "It's like they're new." Clyde says coming up and looking at them. "Karin remade them for us." Stan says proudly. Soon everyone wants Karin to make them costumes. Everyone except Wendy and Cartman.

**Stan:**  
I could've sworn I saw Wendy and Cartman leave, but I just shrug it off, because I could care less about what those two idiots have in mind. We all walk back to the ballroom and Kyle and I tell everyone to wait outside. Since Karin and Kenny are still in a pretty emotional state. We sneak past them and on to the stage. I pick up the guitar and Kyle stands in front of the mic.

_What happened to the neighborhood I used to live in?  
I guess it went to hell when you walked right out of my life,  
I loved you and you just left,  
I'm happy that you finally put the beer down,  
But you didn't have to leave._

_Hey baby! I'm crying over you each and every night,  
If only you could see these tears that I'm crying,  
I could probably give you the faith you wanted,  
The faith you needed,  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh  
I loved you so much back then and there,  
You told me love was just a dream put into people's minds,  
As if it were a myth and not real,  
But I proved you wrong,  
You finally packed your bags and left,  
You didn't say goodbye._

_Hey baby! I'm crying over you each and every night,  
Can you hear my cries of pain from where you are,  
I hope you can come back and love me,  
You need faith and I need hope,  
Baby! Please come home.  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh  
oh, oh, oh, ohhhh_

"I didn't know you could play the guitair or that you could sing!" Karin says. "I didn't know that you could be so sad." I respond with a smile. "How bout Kyle and I stay the night!" I yell over the crowd. She nods and hugs us both. _She's gonna change this red neck mountain town, I can tell. _I smile at her and she smiles back.

**Karin:**  
Later on after everybody left, Kenny and I are laying down in my...our bed. "Kenny?"  
"Yah."  
"I'm sorry about what happened earlier."  
"It's not your fault, that dick head fucking raped you...so don't worry about it." He says smiling at me. "Just..." He sighs, "Just get some sleep." I nod and lay on his arm as I hold onto his chest and he didn't have to tell me twice because I drifted right off to sleep.

_Let mommy sing you a lullaby,  
So the dear princess can sleep,  
I love you so dearly sweetie,  
I hope you dream of cupcakes,  
And butterfly kisses,  
And the little fairies that fly at night,  
I hope you dream of your friend Usagi,  
That shall make your friendship stronger._  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes dear."  
"If I dream of Usagi will it make our friendship stronger?"  
"Yes, actually if you dream of anyone that you truly love then your relationship will become stronger and it might blossom into something more."  
"What do you mean mommy?"  
"Nothing sweetheart, you'll understand when your older." Her soft warm smile made the child smile and she nuzzled up against her mothers soft warm breast and started to drift to sleep, "I love you Karin with all my heart sweetie, I shall forever be in your heart." She says as she kisses the girl on the forehead.

I wake up in another sweat, _Why...why does that girl have the same name as me? But, a different mother. It just doesn't make any sense at all. _I think as I hold my head. Kenny has his arm wrapped around my waist. I turn my legs so that they dangle off of the bed and I try to get off of the bed but he pulls me back down, "Wer, you, goin?" He asks in his sleep. "I-I-I was going to get something to drink." I lie. "Can't you wait till morning?"  
"Kenny...I'm really thirsty, I promise you, I'll be back in no time." I try to get back up but he just pulls me back down, "No, stay here."  
"Fine, I give up. I'll stay here." I say as I roll over so that I'm looking at his face. I brush what little bangs he has out of his eyes and I kiss him on the cheek. He brings me closer to his body. _I hate it when he gets like this, but then again I like it. _I rest my head underneath his chin and I feel him kiss my head. I fall back asleep and I dream of him and I.

**An: Sorry there wasn't as much to Kyle and Stan's part in this chapter...ehehehe.**

**Stan: Oh my god they killed Kenny!  
Kyle: This is getting old dude!  
Kenny: Great now they won't say anything towards my deaths :(  
Karin: Mmmm...See you guys in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Karin: **  
I wake up to a Kenny-less bed. I sit up, yawn, stretch and rub my eyes. _Last night was crazy. _I think as I walk over to the door, but before I reach it, the door is swung open, "DUDE!" Stan and Kyle yell as the walk in. "It's not nice to wake people up like that." I say rubbing my eyes again. "Is it true?" Kyle says. "What?" I ask raising an eyebrow at them. "That Kenny dies and comes back, that freaking immortal!" Stan says. "Uh...I think you should really talk to him about i-"  
"Oh...we realized this after he ran home."  
"H-h-he went home?" They both nod their heads. "Why?"  
"Well he said he had to have Karen home last night but he brought her home earlier this morning, I'm shocked that he's not back yet." Stan says. "Yah but then again..." Kyle starts but lets his sentence fade away while looking away from my stares. I grab my jacket and storm out of the room, _Why the hell would he go back there? _I only went to Kenny's house once to meet his parents and I ended up staying the night, that was a really bad night.

**Flashback:**  
"Ken-Ken, I don't know...I mean...what if your parents don't like me?"  
"What's there not to like? You're cute, adorable, and my girl friend." He looked at me when we finally reached his house. _It is a little old and run down, are they really this poor. Holy shit, don't tell me that's a meth lab._ I looked at him, "Now I'm fucking scared." I whispered. "Hey, don't worry, remember what I said, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. In any shape or form, got it?" He said with a smile. I smiled back at him, when he opened the door a beer bottle went flying out and we both ducked in time to miss it. "Ken-ny, er the ell ave you een?" I heard a male voice slur. "Dad, I was just hanging out with my girlfriend." Kenny answers truthfully. He then grabs me and we run upstairs into his bedroom. The windows...there weren't any and there were two mattresses on the floor. He told me that he has an extra one for when his sister comes in to sleep with him. Not with him, but on the separate mattress. It was already late that night and his parents were really drunk. They kept shouting and stuff, when it finally got quiet Kenny said, "Don't go anywhere, I'm gonna see if they're passed out." He says as he leaves me there in the room that contained just a rat eaten desk, two mattresses, and it was cockroach and mice polluted. I tried not to cry out loud when I felt something crawl across my hand. It really freaked me out. I then heard a few shouts coming from downstairs, a few minutes after they died down, Kenny came in with his hood up. "Kenny, is everything alright?" I ask getting sleepy. He just nods, "Kenny, let me see your face." He shakes his head. I didn't listen and I moved his hood down and gasped at what I was seeing. He had bruises aligning his face, a black eye, a bloody nose and when I took the parka off, I moved his shirt up to find more cuts running along his chest, fresh ones. "Kenny." I whispered and that night I cried for him in his arms, I cried so hard, it saddened me that he would keep a secret like that from me.

**Present day:**  
I'm now half way over to his house, when I get there I hear shouting from inside, "You od amn orthless on." Carol McCormick yelled. I'm scared, because I don't want him to get hurt. So I knock on the door, it gets quiet, and when it stays quiet I open the door just a little bit. "ET THE ELL UTTA ERE!" Stuart says as a bottle goes flying toward the door and breaks, I saw Kenny getting the hell beaten out of him when I opened it again but quietly this time. _Stop it, _his dad gets his belt out, _Stop it, _he pulls it back, "Stop it." He brings it down and hits Kenny, "Stop it." I say getting a little louder and Kenny looks over at me and his eyes say, "Get the hell out of here!" His father pulls back again, "STOP IT!" I scream expecting another beer bottle to be thrown at me, but when I look in I see everyone frozen. "The hell." I whisper as I walk in, I take this opportunity to grab hold of Kenny and when I do he unfreezes. "The hell happened?" He asks. "I-I-I don't know." I say as I grab hold of his arm, "Come on, let's get you home." He nods at this. We run back to my...our house. When we get there, we rush into **our **room. Some of the spots on his face where he is bruised are bleeding. I run into the bathroom and get a rag and some rubbing alcohol. I wipe the blood off of his face, "Why...why do you let them do this to you?" I ask as a tear falls. "Because if I don't they'll hurt Karen." He says quietly. I look away upset with myself for thinking that he wasn't strong enough to fight back and all, he is strong enough since he was doing it for his sister. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks and I look back into his icy blue eyes. I look away again, "N-n-nothing." He grabs my face with one hand, "Karin, don't keep secrets from me."  
"I-I-I'm not, I just..."  
"Go on." He says bringing our faces closer together, I feel a tear slide down the side of my face. "I just don't want this to keep happening." I say as he goes to lick the tear off of my face, but then pulls away when I say this, and lets go of my face. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't want you to have to keep going back there and wind up getting beaten, I mean...it's happened more than once. I know that on the nights that you say you're staying with Stan or Kyle you're really at home. And you tell _me_ not to keep secrets from you?" I let the tears flow from my eyes. "Karin..." He says sympathetically as he reaches for my face again. When he strokes his hand against my cheek I nuzzle my cheek into his hand. "I know...I just don't want you to die from this." I say as I clean him up some more. He smiles at me, "Hey don't move." I say as he pulls his face away from the now alcohol covered cloth. "I don't want that shit near me. It stings."  
"Yah, well that means that it's getting clean." I say as he moves away again. "Kenny, come on you're pissin me off." He pecks me and pulls away fast enough so that I don't hit him. I go to place the cloth on his face and he grabs my wrist. "Uh...Kenny."

**Kenny:**  
I smirk at her and pull her over as she falls on the bed. "You know I like you playing nurse but doesn't the doctor get a chance to make the nurse all better too." I say as I kiss her neck. "God dammit Kenny! This is serious we need to seriously get you fixed up." She says and I kiss her lips. "We can take a little break." I say when we break and I go back to kissing her. My hand travels down her shorts and I begin to finger her. She moans into my mouth and I smile. "Kenny, it's early do we..." I kiss her again, I bite down on her lip, not hard enough to draw blood just enough to make her gasp out in pain and I slide my tongue into her mouth, I feel her tongue enter my mouth. I add four fingers into her pussy, she moans into my mouth again. When we come up for air, there's a line of saliva coming from both of our mouths. I smile at her and she says, "I guess we can, have a little fun." She says with what looks like a shrug. I go back to kissing her and then I surprise her by flipping her over. "Uh, kenny what are you..." I stick my fingers in her mouth. "It's going to hurt if you don't lube it, so if I were you I'd start licking."I say as I still finger her vagina. She licks my fingers, "Get them nice and wet." I say smiling, _I need to make sure that I get every inch of her covered. _Once they are completely covered in her saliva I stick them in her ass. She moans in pain forming a fist as she grabs the sheets. I stop and pull out, "Why'd you stop?"  
"Wasn't I..."  
"No, I'll get used to it." She says and I stick my fingers back in her, "Uh...Kenny..." I then pull my pants down and put the head at the outside of her ass. I then move it in, she bites her lips and silences her screams of pain. "Just do it...I'll...get...used to it." She says. I move deeper in, and her fist tightens, I'm now all the way in and I let it sit there for a minute. I bend down and get close to her ear, "Ready?" I ask biting her ear. She moans in pleasure, "Ye...yes." I pull out and then back in and continue this process getting faster and harder with every thrust. I Pull all the way out before cumming and I pick her up and sit her on my lap, throwing her legs around my waist, I grab her waist and move her up and down. "God dammit Kenny." She says. "I'm gonna cum." I say and a few minutes after that I do. I lay her down on her bed and detach myself from her, I lay next to her. "Dammit Kenny you distracted me from cleaning up your wounds." She says sleepily. I then wrap my arms around her and she rolls over and puts her head underneath my chin and we fall asleep.

**Kyle:**  
"Stan, is something wrong?" I ask him, looking at him as he wraps his arms around me while I'm doing homework. "Yah, why are you doing homework over break?"  
"Well, because."  
"You know what?"  
"Hmm..."  
"That's not a good enough answer." He says as he spins me around and stops the chair from going any further, than me facing him. "You have straight A's, you've been an honor student since, probably kindergarten, you need to take a break." He says and before I'm able to respond he kisses me. When we break he says, "You know what else?"  
"No, what?" I ask looking away, "Those glasses on your face...is totally getting me horny." He says kissing me again, he bites down on my lip and I open my mouth, I feel his tongue enter my mouth and I do the same. He pulls me closer to him and we deepen the kiss. He brings me over to the bed and lays me down without breaking the kiss. He rips my pants off (metaphorically speaking), "Oh, Kyle." He says as he sees me hard through my boxers. _Shit, now I know he's getting horny._ "What?"  
"Were you getting hard over that homework?"  
"Eh...what kind of a..." He kisses me again. He starts to stroke my cock, I moan into his mouth. I feel him smile, he then pulls off my boxers and moves down to my dick. He takes it in all the way, "Uh...Stan." I say as I run my hands through his hair. Soon after I came into his mouth. He then pulls his pants and boxers down, grabs my legs and puts them onto his shoulders. He then sticks his dick into my ass.

**Stan:**  
"Kyle...I love you...so fucking much." I say through every pant. "I...love you too...Stan." I hear him say as I fuck his ass. He cums like three times over himself and a little over me. When I'm about to cum I pull out and and give myself a hand job and let my seed come out all over Kyle. I lay next to him on the bed. He came with me all over himself, the way he looks is so cute that I get hard. "Stan?" He says in a teasing voice. "Hmm." I say and next thing I know he's on top of me. "You're always pleasing me, I-I want to please you now." He says as if he's a girl. I let out a little laugh and smile. "Ok, if you want babe." I say and he begins to suck my dick. I moan, "Damn Kyle..." I say as I come in his mouth and he comes up and kisses me. When we are done kissing he flips me over and sticks his dick in right away and starts thrusting. "God dammit Kyle!" I yell. "You're supposed to lube it before...ngh." I moan from the pleasure and pain. "You know you like it like this." He whispers in my ear before biting it. _God dammit, he has a point._ He pulls out and I look at him with a sad face, he then does the same thing that I did, and I came with him. He lays next to me, "You know..." I say trying to catch my breath. "What?" He asks trying to catch his as well. "You're not that bad." I say as I kiss him and he lays his head on my arm and we fall asleep.

**Karin:**  
"Kenny." I say poking his face. "Ken...ny." I say poking his face again. He blinks several time before opening his eyes, "Morning."  
"Actually it's the afternoon silly." I say laughing, but then I grow serious, "You know..."  
"Hmm." He says looking at me with a worried expression, I look away. "We were...supposed to go down that staircase last night."  
"You wanna go down it now?" I shake my head, "First let's have lunch." I say. "Come on." I grab his hand and pull him downstairs. "Hey Oncie!" I yell when we enter the kitchen. "Yes."  
"Is the you-know-what ready?"  
"Oh, yes, here you go." He says handing me a basket. "Thanks Oncie." I say as I grab Kenny's hand again. I lead him to our back yard, "Karin! Where are we going?" We run straight past the pool. Now we're heading through a forest that leads outside of South Park. "You'll see." I say laughing. _We're getting closer._ "Okay, close your eyes." I say with a kind smile. "What?"  
"Oh, come on, you did it to me on my first day here. Why can't you do it for me?" I say pouting. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." He says as he closes his eyes, I wait a minute before grabbing his hand and dragging him to my secret place. I look at the flowers and the little waterfall that's not too high up but it's high enough where you can jump off it into the calming water at the bottom and not be hurt. I quickly set out a picnic blanket and I set out two plates, two glasses, fill them up with Dr. Pepper, I then lay out the food that was brought with. Which consists of apples, a block of cheese, bread, rice, and some chicken. "Ok, open your eyes." I say and as he does I spread my arms out wide, "Ta da!" I say and he looks amazed. "Did you prepare all of this?" I nod, "That's too cool." I smile at him and pat the area right next to me. "Oh...and for desert..." I say digging back around in the basket, "We have chocolate covered strawberries." I say smiling. "This is like something you'd see in the movies." Kenny says. "Yah...well, I always..." I say looking away and feeling my face burn. Kenny then turns my face towards him and he has a strawberry in his mouth. He brings my face closer to his and I bite it until our lips are touching. I pull away, "Um...you know...I...uh." _Shit what do you say to that._ "I know."  
"Huh."  
"I can tell just through your expressions. Karin, I love you so much."  
"Um...Kenny."  
"Yes?" I look away, _Shit, now I don't know how to tell him._ When I look back up at him I see that he is bleeding again. "You're bleeding again." I say taking out a napkin and cleaning it off. "Eh..." I say as a bright light comes from my hand and the bruise that it was coming from instantly heals. _The hell!_ "Uh...Karin is there something wrong?" Kenny asks me with a concerned look. "Uh...its nothing." I say looking away. "Are you sure?"  
"Let's eat, so that we can go see where that staircase leads to."

**Kenny:**  
_She totally avoided my question. Something's not right._ "Ok." I say as I eat a few things here and there. When we're finished eating the main course we move onto the desert. "Kenny." She says and I look over at her, and she pushes a strawberry that was in her mouth towards mine and I eat it, we wind up kissing. The kiss turns into a heated one, I begin to travel my hand up her shirt, "Ah...Kenny!" She hits me on the head. "Ow...what was that for?!" I ask while rubbing the spot where she hit me. "Sorry...I just think we should finish eating and go adventuring." I sigh and sit up, "God, you're such a little kid." I say ruffling her hair. "Don't call me a little kid I'm only four inches shorter than you!" She says as she playfully hits me. "Hey! I was just kidding." I say laughing, I always tease her with her height and I call her a kid which adds more impact to the teasing. We are quiet for a few minutes, "Hey don't we have a few tests when we get back to school?" She asks. "Yah, why?"  
"Never mind." She says shaking her head. When there's only one strawberry left we both reach for it, "Uh...you can have it." She says. "No, we can both have it." I say grabbing her chin and placing the strawberry in between us with my other hand we eat it and wind up in another heated kiss. "Kenny, I think we should, go down that staircase now." _Why is she so determined to go down there? Oh, well, I gotta admit I'm kinda curious too._ We pack up the picnic stuff and we leave it by the pool, we then go into that room, she steps on the snakes head and the ground opens up. She takes my hand and squeezes it, we then go down there. We hear something moving and turn to see the hole closing up, "No wait!" We run trying to make it back up there before it closes. We are too far down to even reach the hole, so I kind of figured that we weren't going to make it. Karin then screams, "What? What is it?"  
"I thought I saw two people up there." She says pointing towards the opening." I sigh, _She's just seeing things._ "Too late, you're too late." Says a girl's voice. "Who's there?" Karin says shakily. "Come on, follow me, you want answers. Both of you do. So, follow me." A girl appears in front of us in a white dress with blonde hair, and blue eyes. We follow her, _not like there's much more we can do. _I think as I throw my hands behind my head and lean back a bit. "Heh, you remind me of Sora." She says. "Who's Sora?" Karin asks. "Oh...just this boy I know."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Oh, no...I...however, like someone else, but it wouldn't matter I am just a nobody."  
"Huh...what's that mean? You don't seem like a nobody."  
"Oh, you don't know...a nobody is someone who remains who have lost their hearts to the darkness."  
"Eh...so you're heartless."  
"No, heartless is something without a heart a nobody is the body that the heart had left behind. Do you see now?"  
"Um...sort of..." I sigh, "So where are we going anyways?"  
"We'll be there in a minute." Is all this girl says. _I don't know why but I kind of don't trust her._ "KENNY! KARIN! WAIT UP!" I turn to see Stan and Kyle running after us. Us three stop and wait for them. "What the hell are you two doing down here?" I ask them.  
"Well, we kind of followed you."  
"Why...no...how...we were close to the top and we didn't see you." _Wait a minute, Karin said she thought she saw two figures standing near the top of the stairs._ I face palm myself.

**Kyle:**  
"So did we interrupt you guys?" I ask them with my hands behind my back and bending over so Kenny can see my face. "Yes, now get your fucking face out of mine."  
"Kenny's being really mean." I say crossing my arms. It takes me a few minutes to realize that my clothes are getting bigger, "Uh, dudes what's going on?" I say and I put my hands over my mouth, _Why the hell do I sound like a little kid again?_ "You are all going back through your memories and it is altering with your age differences." The girl says. "Eh...but why? Grr...I hated my voice as a kid and I still do!" Karin yells and I laugh at her voice. She turns around and glares at me, "What are you laughing at?" I immediately stop, "Nothing."  
"Good cause I can still beat the shit out of you!" I wasn't going to chance that. I throw my clothes off to the side and when I'm done I see that I'm wearing my clothes from when I was a kid. Karin's wearing a white dress with what looks like flowers are flowing down it. "Hey, Stan are those flowers actually moving?"  
"It looks like it."  
"Hey, what are you two whispering about back there?" Kenny's sooo cute when he was little. I jump and wrap my arms around his neck, "Ken you are so adorable!"  
"Get off of me!" He says trying to pull me off. "I swear when we get our teenage bodies back, I'm going to kick your ass for this." He says. I just laugh and hold onto him. "Oh...weren't we going to ask him something Stan?"  
"Yah, but I forgot what it was." He says pressing his finger to his lips. "Oh, well it'll probably come back."  
"Hey! Where did Karin go?" Kenny says. "That's really weird she just disappeared." I say as a blinding light appears in front of us. "The hell's going on?" I hear Stan say. When the light's gone I see Cartman, me, Stan, and Kenny walking home from seeing the Terrence and Phillip movie. "What the..."  
"Fuck?" Kenny and Stan say in unison.  
"Yes you can." The other Kenny says in a muffled voice. "I bet you a hundred dollars you can't light a fart on fire." Cartman says. "Yes you can just watch." We watch as Kenny takes out a lighter and farts, it attaches to his clothing and he runs around,"Holy shit dude!" I hear the younger Stan say. "Oh my god!" Stan calls for help, Cartman freaks out and starts beating Kenny with a stick, "Oh shit, the stick is on fire." An ambulance comes but then gets hit by a Russel's Salt truck and the salt falls out of the back and buries Kenny. He gets sent to Hell's Pass Hospital and well...the doctors there are complete morons, they stick Kenny's heart in the microwave with a bake potato, Kenny wakes up and the doctor tells him that he only has three seconds left to live and Kenny explodes in front of our eyes. "The hell, how are you?" Present Stan says pointing from that Kenny to the one that's with us.

**Karin:**  
I'm brought to a white room with loads of drawings of people that look familiar to me. I touch those drawings, "Did you draw these?" I ask the girl. "Yes." She says not looking up from the sketch that she's working on now. "They're really good." I say. "Um...thanks." She says blushing. "So what's your name?" I ask her. "Well I don't really have a name...I'm just a part of the Organi-" She stops herself. "It's Namine."  
"Organi...organization...what organization?"  
"Oh...its nothing Karin."  
"I like your name, its pretty." I say as I look at more pictures aligning the walls. I then see one with a plane that exploded and dead bodies everywhere. "Do you predict the future or something?"  
"Um...no...I just do as I'm told."  
"So you stay locked in here day and night just drawing because you're told too."  
"Yah."  
"Sounds like you're in jail."  
"Sometimes the scenario's change."  
"Huh." _What is she talking about?_  
"These are memories that you have forgotten or you want to forget." She pauses and I just stare at her, with a blank look. "Memories are the key to opening one's heart, if you have a heart, if you don't then it at least brings you emotions, that you thought you lost."  
"Eh...what are you talking about?"  
"Have you been getting strange dreams or weird things have been happening to you lately?" _How did..._ I just nod in response. "That's because your memories are coming back."  
"Eh...but what does magically setting fire to things, being able to transport from one place to another, and healing one have to do with memories?"  
"You have to find that out on your own. Hopefully your memories will come back in time."  
"In time for what?" A black sort of swirls appears behind her, "Namine it's time to go." says a man in a black robe. "Uh...Axel. Wait why were you sent here?" Namine asks. "Axel." I whisper. _That name sounds so familiar, so does that Namine chicks name, but why...why do they sound familiar? And why do I have this feeling that know them soo well._ A pain rushes through my head and I hold it in my hands, I look up trying to reach for Namine and Axel. _Why? Why are my eyelids so heavy? Why do I feel so tired? What's wrong with me?_ Then everything goes black.

**An: Yes I did add Kingdom Hearts into this. Love you all! Chu! :p**

**Stan: Holy shit Kenny dies and comes back!  
Kyle: The hell man!  
Kenny: Karin, I need some loven! :3  
Karin: Not now Kenny Gawd...See you guys in the next chapter!  
BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry guys...but this chapter is going to be completely in Karin's POV...just to switch things up. It's mainly her as a child since it's in her memories so think of her as a child and not a teenager.**

"Karin...Karin...Karin." I open my eyes to see a blinding sun shining down on me. "Karin, are you awake yet?" Asks the spiky red head next to me. I sit up and rub my eyes, "Yah, I'm up Axel."  
"Good, because we have a long day ahead of us." This boy's name is Axel, he's an orphan, he spikes his red hair up, but I tell him that it might look better down, he just ignores me. Anyways, we've been good friends, his foster father is a good man, his foster mother died not too long ago and we tend not to bring it up only because we don't want to upset him. He's a fire mage, so if he does get angry he tends to blow things up in flames and that causes problems for the town. "Hey," I start, and he looks at me with a questioning look. "Where are the others?"  
"Namine should be coming by soon, but I haven't heard from the other four."  
"Oh." I say as I sadly look at the ground. Namine's been like a big sister to all of us, she cares for us as much as we care for her, she's very shy and gets picked on a lot at school. She has a crush on Roxas, but is too scared to tell him and I'm the only one that knows, she's also a real good artist, if we need to draw out plans, she's the one to do it. She's a memory mage, if someone needs their lost memories or wants to forget things, she's the one to go to. "Hey! Axel, Karin!" I look up to see Namine running towards us waving her hand. _She is really pretty._ She has shoulder length blonde hair and she wears a knee length white dress. She's an orphan just like Axel, her foster parents are nice too, all of the adults in town love Namine, she's very polite, pretty, and very, very kind. "Hi Namine." I say waving back to her. Axel just nods. I look back over at Axel to see he's wearing the summer school uniform, a white tee shirt, blue pants, a white and blue stripped tie, and black shoes. "Hey, Axel..." He looks at me, he's always been quiet and intimedating. "Why...why are you wearing the school uniform?"  
"Because." _Back to small talk. _"But why?" He looks at me with a questioning look in his red eyes, "Why do you want to know?" I turn red with embarrassment and look away, "I was just wondering." He laughs at my reaction. "What?! What's so funny?!"  
"Your reaction." He says still laughing. "Axel, what's so funny?" Namine asks when she's standing right in front of us. "Her reaction." I turn red with embarrassment and hug my legs close to my chest and hide my face in my legs. "Axel that's not nice." Namine says.  
"Did you see the way that heartless ran when he saw me pull out the key blade?" I hear Sora say. I look up and see Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas walking towards us. I stand up and dust off my white dress with flowers, literally, falling off of it. "Hi guys!" I yell waving at them. They look up and smile at us and wave. Riku and Axel are a year older than Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine, and I, but we still hang out. Namine and Kairi have the same foster parents, Sora and Roxas are both foster children as well and they have the same foster parents. Riku and Axel are the only two who have separate foster parents. When they are right in front of us I ask, "So what kind of adventure are we going on today?"  
"Why don't we go into the meadows?" Sora suggests. "Yah that sounds like a great plan." Kairi agrees. Sora, Kairi, and Roxas are key blade masters, they can unlock doors to other worlds, defeat heartless and nobodies, and they shine light everywhere they go. Riku on the other hand...well he's a key blade master too but he was trapped in the darkness for about a year so he now controls the darkness instead of the light. I'm just happy that Riku is a good friend and not an evil one. "Alright let's do it." I say with a big smile. "Is it ok if you come, I mean you know how your parents are when you travel, especially to other worlds." Roxas says concerned, I smile at him. "It's ok...I'll tell them later that we were just in our secret fort all day." I say putting my index finger up to my pursed lips, winking at him. I am always a troublemaker, but I wanted an adventurous life and I can't do that while hiding behind these castle walls. I mean, sure, I like being the princess and all but I don't want to stay in the same place for the rest of my life.  
When we get to the meadows some heartless pop up out of nowhere and attack us. "Sora!" I hear Kairi yell as they team up. I take out my ninja stars and throw them at the heartless. They disappear in less than a minute making Sora fall flat on his face when he goes to attack. "Where'd they go?" I ask. "I don't know." Namine says. "Something's not right." Riku says as he looks around. We hear a sound coming from the direction we are looking at and from the opposite direction. We look in the opposite direction, and then I feel someone grab onto my waist. I scream and the others turn around in horror. "Karin!" They all yell. "Put her down!" Axel demands. "Heh, you think that a few children can stop someone who's apart of the Organization." The man says and pauses. "I don't think so, see we need the girl for...experimental usage." He says and I swear I could see him smile if I could turn around. I close my eyes and slow down my breathing, _Remember what Usagi taught you._ When I open my eyes I see clones in front me. I smirk, "I did it." I whisper. I nod and they all come at him, he let's go of me and I run back over to the others, the clones disappear and the man, with his hood up says, "This isn't the end!" Then he disappears into the black portal. "Wow Karin, I didn't know that you could do that." Was the last thing I heard Sora say before everything went black.  
When I open my eyes again I'm at home, in bed, there's a cloth on my forehead. "Princess, are you alright?" I hear Usagi ask. I look over to my right and see him sitting there reading. "Yah, I'm fine." I say sitting up. "You shouldn't get up. You need your rest." He says, I look at him questionably as he pushes down on my arm and chest. Our faces are so close, he steps back, looks away and says, "Sorry." I look down feeling my face burn up. "No, it's ok. I mean...you're going to be a servant soon. Right?" I ask trying not to let any tears fall. I fail and one falls. "Eh...princess." He says as he swiftly walks over and puts his legs on both sides of me and wipes the tear away. "Eh...Usagi." I say as he holds my face. I nuzzle into it, "You're right, we only have one more year to be like this and then, we have to put away our friendship and be servant and princess." He says looking me in the eye, I try to look away from his blue eyes but I can't seem too. I then finally pull away from his hand, "But, I don't want that!" I shout, "I want us to stay friends, forever." I say as I star to cry. "Don't cry, it's going to be fine, because I'm going to be serving by your side. Even though I'm going to be a butler at first, if I prove myself worthy enough I can be a knight and then we can always be near each other." He says smiling at me. Usagi is nine and I'm six, I smile at him. He tries to place his hand on my face again and I wrap my hands around his neck, "Then, please don't ever leave my side." I say crying onto his shoulder. I feel him wrap his arms around my back, "I promise...mi-"  
"I told you to call me Karin."  
"I promise, Karin." I pull back still holding onto his neck and smile at him. I look into his ocean blue eyes, _His eyes they move like the ocean._ _Why does it feel like my hearts going to pop out of my chest?_ I move closer to his face and now our foreheads are touching. He closes the space between us, I close my eyes feeling the last tear fall down my face. _It makes sense now, I love him._ When we pull away from each other he turns bright red, "I-I-I'm sorry mi...Karin." He says letting go of me and getting up off of the bed, but I grab his wrist. "Uh...Karin."  
"I-I love you, Usagi." I say feeling my face burn up. "Karin, you shouldn't say such monstrosities." He says looking away. "But...Usagi, I-I-I do, I do love you." I say. He turns back around and looks at me. "Karin, are you feeling ok?" He asks as he places his hand on my forehead and then he placed his forehead onto mine. I take this chance and close the distance between us. When we pull apart he looks like he might be the one with the fever. "Come on, I know you love me too." I say. He looks away, "Maybe." I hear him whisper. I smile, "Yeah!" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck again. "I love you so much Usagi." I whisper into his ear." We then hear the door knob turn and I quickly get under the covers and Usagi gets the cloth wet again and places it back onto my forehead and sits back down. The door opens and in steps my mother. "Ah, feeling better dear?" She asks with her wonderful smile. "Yes mommy." I say smiling back at her. She nods at Usagi who nods back. "You know, I've always liked to see the two of you together." She says. "Uh, why?" I ask. "Because you both are soooo cute together. He's so kind and sweet and so are you but you're more adventurous than him. You both are so alike and so different in many, many ways." My mother explains. I turn red at this and she laughs. "You don't have to be embarrassed dear I'm only speaking the truth. Sometimes though, I wish that Usagi could just be your friend and you could both be betrothed." She says smiling and I feel my face burn even more. "Oh my do you have a fever dear?" I shake my head. "Oh, well I hope not." She stands and starts to walk towards the door and then stops and looks back at me. "By the way Axel stopped by, he told me to give you this." She walks back over to me and hands me an envelope, and then she leaves. When she closes the door I rip open the letter.

Karin,  
Meet me at the tree, tonight at ten.  
Axel.

"Well, he's blunt." I say disapproving the letter. "Karin, I don't think we can be in love, it's just not possible. Logically we can't be, I mean you are a princess and I shall be a..."  
"DON'T SAY IT!" I yell as tears stream down my face, he looks at me shocked. I look away and shut my eyes, "I wish we lived in another world together, but we are in love and we have children and I don't get tired as easily as I do now and I'm not sick, and...and..." He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Ok, I understand, I won't bring it up again." He says not letting me go. After a few minutes he pulls me arm's length away, "You know, we could go into that secret passage way and make it our own." I say pointing to the wall. "Uh..." I watch his face go red and he looks away, "But wouldn't that be a little inappropriate?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well...uh...I guess you wouldn't know." He says scratching his face and looking away. "Hmm, is there something your hiding?" I bring my face closer to his trying to get an answer and he turns red again. "Um...well...you're too young."  
"Eh...I'm not young, mommy says I'm very mature and I act very old for my age." I say sitting up straight and proud. He begins to laugh, "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"  
"I'm sorry, miss, but you only act like that in front of everyone else but me." He says as he calms down and wipes away a tear. "Anyways what I'm talking about is to adult for your age." He says and I pout. "Just 'cause I'm six, you can't tell me adult things." I say still pouting. He puts his hand out reaching for my shoulder and I pull away. "I guess you do kind of act like a hormonal teenager." He says looking away. "Eh...what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means..." He pauses thinking of how to answer this, "That you act very adult." I smile at this comment, "But..." I pout again, "That doesn't mean that I'm going to explain to you what I am talking about." He says as he gets up and starts to leave. I grab his wrist, "Karin, what are you doing?"  
"Don't leave me yet."  
"But, I should really head back to the servants quarters."  
"But...you're not one so you don't have to, do you?" I say looking at him and I'm on the verge of crying. He looks up and puts his hand on his face, he then picks me up and swings me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, "I guess I could stay here for the night." He says sighing, he sits down and I watch the clock waiting for it to be at least nine thirty. We sat there talking for hours about the day and what we did, we do this on a normal basis though. Soon enough it was nine thirty and I got up and said, "You cover for me?"  
"Don't I always." He says and I smile. I walk over to my window and jump out, let me tell you that we are at least five stories up, jumping from this height would kill a normal human being but not me, and even if I got hurt I could just heal myself. I run off towards the tree, easily sneaking past the security guards with my cloaking powers, I laugh at how stupid their technology is. When I finally get to the tree I see Axel there waiting for me. "Axel!" I yell as I wave. "Hey Karin." He says smiling back at me. I'm probably the only one in the group that anyone opens up to. It's ok because school wise they are the only ones that know about me being the princess. "Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" I ask him. "Um...well...Karin, I need to tell you something, well actually two things." He looks away from me his face turning red. "Um...Axel, is everything alright?"  
"My father..."  
"Yah."  
"Turns out, he's..." _Why is he avoiding eye contact?_ "He's a part of Organization thirteen."  
"What? Wait wasn't that guy that tried to..."  
"That was my dad."  
"Why?"  
"I...don't know."  
"Axel..."  
"He wants me to join them, but I can't I have too strong of a heart to join them."  
"But...what's the second thing?"  
"Um...well..." _Why's he getting so red?_ "You see...I uh...it's better if I show you."  
"Wait what do y-" _What is this? _He kisses me, I shove him back, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"I..." _Crap, he looks hurt, why...why did I react like that?_  
"Look, it's not you. I love Usagi and I even told him that today."  
"Ugh...You love a servant." He says looking at me with rage. "No! He's not a servant, yet. So don't call him that!" I say as I'm on the verge of tears again.  
"Karin...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was...dumb of me." He says looking away. "Axel, you're an idiot." I mumble. "What?" I begin to let the tears fall. "You're a dummy, a big mean dummy, who knows nothing of life and what to do with their own!" I yell at him and run away. I wipe the tears away from my eyes as I'm running. "Oh, look it's a poor little girl." I stop in my tracks and look around. "Wh-wh-who's there?" I ask scared to my wits end. "Heh, she looks kind of delicious doesn't she?" Another voice said. Next thing I know this really big demon comes out of nowhere and wraps me with his plant like arms, I scream. "Let me go! Do you know who I am?!"  
"No, but you look mighty delicious." I close my eyes and try to use my magic. When I open my eyes back up there's nothing there. _Ugh...why isn't it working?_ "Magic doesn't work when I have you captured." The demon said laughing. "Put me down!" I say squirming in his tentacles. He places me in front of his face and licks me. "Ewww!" I say, "Mmmm, you're mighty delicious."  
"Stop saying that you pervert."  
"I'm not a pervert, I'm just a noble demon trying to get his fill." He then looks at me questioningly. "You have the aura of the princess." He says and then smiles. "If I were to eat you I could gain your powers." He holds me high above his head. "USAGI!" I scream as he was about to drop me. Two ninja star go flying through the demons arms and I fall. As I fall I scream and someone catches me. I open my eyes that I closed when I began to fall. "Ah, Erza-sama!" She looks down and smiles at me. "Your back from your trip?" She nods. Erza is a reequip mage, my cousin, she has red flowing hair, and sparkling red eyes. I see a spark of fire on the demon as we land. "How dare you mess with my friend?" I look up and see the pink haired boy using his dragon slayer powers. I laugh at his attempts. "Don't laugh at me! I'm trying my best!" He says turning around and breathing a little bit of fire as he speaks to me. This boy's name is Natsu, he's another good friend of mine and my cousins, he's in love with Lucy, my other cousin, but he won't admit it. "Karin give me some fire to eat...please." He says running towards me. "YOU THINK I CAN CONJURE UP FIRE JUST LIKE THAT!" I yell at him, we always get into fights. "I can't believe the minute after you guys get back from your adventures you need me to conjure up fire to help you!" He looks away mad. "Go Taurus!" I hear the blonde yell. That's Lucy, she's a celestial spirit mage. "Wow, miss Lucy...aren't you even more prettier today!" I look over to see her spirit Taurus looking over her with hearts in his eyes. I face palm myself, _Moron, he's a moron._ "Moo, miss Lucy..."  
"Would you shut up and destroy that thing!" She yells.  
"Yes miss Lucy!" He takes out his double axe and attacks the demon. "It's not enough." I whisper. "Huh?" Natsu and Erza ask as they look at me. I put my hand into the air and a beam of light shows up, _I will summon all of my powers, I mean for just us kids to destroy this thing I'm going to need everything I have._ "Karin what are you doing?!" Erza asks shocked. "You're going to wind up hurting yourself if you do this!" Natsu exclaims. I'm too far into the spell to stop now. _I can feel it, I can feel the power surging through my body._ I open my eyes and run up to the demon, I jump into the air just above the demon and the light turns into a giant sword. The sword is bigger than I and I swing it down as I come down onto the demon. It disappears, "Great job Karin!" Natsu says coming up to me and patting my shoulder. But the instant he touches me everything goes black. I wake up in my bed again, "Karin, you must stop these foolish acts." I hear Usagi say. "They aren't foolish, I was protecting my family and friends." I say crossing my arms and pouting. "God, you're as stubborn as always." I hear him say and I look at him and stick out my tongue.  
A few months pass by and nothing to rash happens, I mean sure when winter comes Jack Frost just happens to make things freeze over a little too much, but oh well. Jamie Bennett, a boy from the human world, is in love with Jack. I like Jamie, I love to learn all about the human world and hear stories from him. There's also Kozmotis...well he's not Kozmotis anymore, but he used to be a great warrior, he would attack the darkness, until he was tricked into being consumed by the darkness himself, he then became known as Pitch Black or the Boogeyman. I was passing my parents study one day and they seemed to be having a meeting with the servants, "If what this note says is true...I would like for all of you to take her to the human world and protect her. Ask Namine to erase her memory of us and when the time is right call her to give her, her memory back." I hear my mother say. "Understood miss." I didn't understand it then, but then I heard a knock at the door. I then heard someone rapping at the door, "I'm coming!" I yell as I walk over and open it. "Rin!" I say as I am shocked to see the red head there. "Karin? What are you doing in the princess' castle? Wait...oh never mind, look I wanted to tell you something anyways."  
"Hmm."  
"I love you." _WHAT?!What is with all these guys telling me they love me now?_ "Yah well, turns out I love someone else." I say crossing my arms. _Not like I love you anyways, you're a bully._ I then close the door on him and walk away. One night in the next week, I awoke to an alarming sound in the middle of the night. "Karin, come on we have to go now!" I hear Usagi yell as he grabs my hand. "Usagi where are we going?" We are running through the castle now. We are near the stairs, there's a loud bang towards the doors, and Usagi pulls me behind a pillar. "Sh." He says placing a finger up to his lips. I hear my father and mother yelling at the intruders to leave. I then hear them both scream in pain and I peek out from behind the pillar to see them both dead. I scream and the intruders look in our direction, Usagi grabs my hand and we run for it. "Karin, you idiot. Look, I'm sorry you're not going to remember anything that happens until the time is right? I don't want you to forget that…"

**Present:  
**I wake up on the cold floor in that room with the snake engraved on the tiles. "So you remember? Namine showed you?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I sit up and hold my head, "Yah…but not everything, most of it is a blur, but…everyone I know, is everyone I meet someone from that world?" I ask Usagi. "No, the people of South Park are not from that world." I look up at him and decide to bring up the dream, "I remember having a dream, a while ago. It was with you and your brother, it was the first time that you actually kissed me. Then your brother came around and kissed me too and you got jealous."

"My brother isn't a good person." He says looking away from me. "Was it you that came into the library that one day and told us that Mio said dinner was ready?"  
"Yah, that was me."  
"Then anything else that happened later that day was Haruhiko." I whisper. "What? What did my brother do to you?!" I am shocked by his tone. "Uh…nothing, he did nothing." I say smiling at him. "But didn't you just say?"  
"No, I said that everything else that day was a bother." I laugh nervously. He puts his forehead on mine, "Liar." He says. I pull away and say, "Usagi, look…you know I'm dating-"  
"Kenny, yah I know."  
"Then, why do you-"  
"Because, when you love someone, you fight for them no matter what the situation is." I look back up at him. _His eyes, they are like swimming in an ocean._ I shake my head, _What am I thinking?_ "Princess do you have a fever?" He puts his forehead back onto mine. "Eh…I'm not a kid anymore. Anyways, I'm told that I act very mature and older for my age." He laughs at this, "You just don't act like it around me." He says smiling, I smile too. "Are the boys back?"  
"Yah, they came back long before you."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well, you seemed like you wanted to talk in private." I pout, "That was you not me." I state clearly still pouting. "You still act like a hormonal teenager."  
"That's 'cause I am one."  
"You're fifteen now, you're long past that phase." He says and we both smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: The words in parenthesis is what they are saying in English. **

**Karin:**  
I walk into the kitchen, I don't know why but I'm overly excited, is it because I learned something about myself, I don't really know why I just am. "Ah...Ms. Karin, how are you this fine evening."  
"Once - ler don't worry about making dinner, I'll do it." I shoo him out of the kitchen, throw an apron on and begin to cook a big dinner.  
"Eh! Karin's cooking, that's not good!" I hear my sister yell in the grand hall. "Why? What's wrong with your sister cooking?" I hear Stan ask. "Well, when she was in seventh grade she decided that she'd try cooking and she nearly burnt the entire house down." I hear Sarah reply. "Maybe she's improved." I hear Kyle say. I keep working on dinner, ignoring there conversation. Dinner is ready in twenty minutes. I don't know why but I made a turkey, mashed potatoes, and some corn. It's not even Thanksgiving and here I was making a Thanksgiving like dinner. Once I set the table I let out a sigh and yell out the dining room door, "Dinner's ready!"  
"Ah...sis I'm sorry I doubted you. This looks amazing." I feel my face burn up. I look around the table and see that somebody is missing, "Where's Kenny?"  
"He said he had an emergency call from work and had to go in."  
"Oh, I see." I say looking down. When I look back up everyone's staring at me, "Eh, why's everyone looking at me like there's a problem? I'm perfectly fine, I swear." I say waving my hands in front of my face. Half way through the dinner Rin decides to brin up embarrassing moments from when we went to the elementary and middle school. "Hey remember that time when you totally for-"  
"If your going to bring up embarrassing moments don't talk about it in the middle of dinner." I say. I watch as he smirks and then says, "Kyoku ni kotoba o wasurete, anata wa, sutēji-jō no baka no yō ni soko ni tatte ita!" (forgot the words to the song and you stood there like an idiot on stage). "Eh...Anata wa sono hito no tame ni Ayu o machigae jikan wa dōdesu ka?!" (What about that time when you mistaken Ayu for that guy).  
"HUH! Anata wa watashi no tame ni ikutsu ka no otoko o machigaeta?!" (You mistook some guy for me?!)  
"Anata wa watashi ga henkō ni tsuitede aruite iru toki wa dōdesu ka?" (What about that time when you walked in on me changing?) All of a sudden I hear Stan laughing in the corner. "Eh...what's so funny?"  
"Anata ga warui kotoda to omou? Anata ga sekkusu o motte shiyou to shite iru toki ni kanojo no sanpo o motte mite kudasai." (You think that's bad? Try having her walk in on you while you're trying to have sex).  
"NANI! Toki ni nihongo o manabimashita?!" (What! When did you learn Japanese?!) I ask him shocked that he could speak it. "Watashi wa sūnenmae ni jibun jishin o oshieta." (I taught myself a few years ago) He says with another smirk. "Eh... can we stop all these conversations in Japanese! I mean seriously I hate not being apart of a conversation." My sister says while picking her ear with her pinky. "Fine." I say and when we are done with dinner I pick up for Once - ler, he says that as long as he can do the dishes I can do the rest. When I'm done I run upstairs and lay in my bed, I pick up my phone to see if there are any messages from Kenny. "He must be working super hard, if he can't contact me. I'm happy for him." I say with a smile and fall asleep in bed that night all alone. The next morning I wake up, make breakfast real quick for myself, and then I make lunch for Sarah and I for later on. I then head out the door, I run to the bus stop. _Huh, I just realized Kenny wasn't there when I woke up._ I shrug it off, _He's probably already at the bus stop._ When I get there he's not there, _The Hell, wait I did leave a little early. Did he text me at all?_ I pull out my phone but I don't have any messages from him at all. _Where the hell...could he have gone...he wouldn't have. _I think about heading towards his house, but then decide not to, _ He would have told me if he was going there._ I think as I wait for the bus. Stan and Kyle show up not to later. "Hi."  
"Hi." They say in unison. "Uh, where's Kenny?" Stan asks and I shrug. When we finally get to the school we have free time before class actually starts and I sit in my seat staring out the window. _Kenny where are you._ "I see lover boy isn't here." I hear that fat piece of shit say. " So what happened, did he finally fall off the edge of the earth and die?" _Eh...he's being ruder than usual._ "Or did he finally cheat on your sorry worthless ass and find another person to play with."  
"Eh...Kenny would never do that!" Now the whole class is staring at us. "You didn't know him from before you entered town."  
"Yah! He told me everything! He's changed and he...he..."  
"He...he...he what? Dumped you!" _Why is Cartman being so mean today? I mean he's mean everyday but he's worse today._ I stand up getting ready for a fight, but then the teacher walks in and the entire class sits down. "Before we start today, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Karin the principle would like to see you in her office." _Eh...why, I've never been called down to the principles office. My records are going to be ruined. _I get up and walk down with them, "So are you a slut now thanks to Kenny?" Cartman asks me. "Cartman just shut up." I say calmly and then I start to ignore him. We reach the principles office, "You wanted to see us?" Stan asks and she nods, so we all walk in and we stand there waiting for her speak. "Karin, I think out of the four of you, you should take a seat."  
"Huh?" I do as she tells me still confused. "It turns out...last night..." _Why is she not letting out what she wants to say? _"Um...well, you see your friend Kenny." _Eh, what's wrong with Kenny? Why is she acting like...like Kenny was seriously injured or worse?_ I feel tears begin to form at the ends of my eyes. "He was sent to the hospital last night."  
"What?!" I ask in shock. "He's been seriously injured. We just don't know what caused it, since the hospital won't give us anymore information. You can all go visit him and I 'll give you an excused absence." She says and tells us we can all leave. When we leave the office I feel like I'm going to snap. I take off running towards Hell's Pass Hospital not listening to the other three's calls. When I reach the hospital I stop to catch my breath before entering the hospital. I open the doors and walk up to the receptionist, I slam my hands down on the desk, "What room is Kenny McCormick in?!" She looks up shocked by my reaction, "Room two sixteen." She says and I run to it. I slam open the door and march in. I see Kenny lying on a hospital bed his arms hooked up to IV's, his left eye has a bandage over it, actually his whole body is practically covered in bandages. "K-Karin!" He says obviously shocked to see me here. "K-Kenny!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck, "I was so worried, when they told me you were sent to the hospital." I cry onto him, "Karin, Karin, calm down. I'm fine, don't worry about it." He says petting my head. "Don't worry about it." I say as I pull off of him. "What the hell happened?" He looks away, "KENNY!" He looks up at me and I can tell some jackass did this. "I...I went to my house again."  
"Even after I told you to not go there, without telling me first. This is what happens!" I say hitting him. "Karin!" I hear the door slam open and in walks the three I left at the school. "Eh...uh..." They run hands through their hairs.

**Stan:**  
_Shit, it must be really bad if she's crying. _"K-Karin?" I say as I look at her. I then move up to the bed to get a closer look at Kenny. "The hell?" I ask as I see he's completely covered in bandages. "K-Kenny." I say, I, just like Karin, am on the verge of crying. I can tell that Kyle and Cartman are too. "I'll kill them." I hear Karin say and I look over at her. "Karin...what do you..." I reach my hand out towards her, but she pulls away and walks towards the window. "Uh..." I look over at Kyle, I really don't know what to do in situations like this. "So, what did the doctors say?" Kyle asks Kenny. "They said I should be able to get out in a week." He says with a fake smile. "LIAR!" Karin screams and we all turn to look at her. "Karin I swear it's not a..."  
"It's a lie. I know it is, I can hear it in your voice. What the hell happened?"  
"Uh...well, you see...I went home to grab some extra stuff, and when I got there my parents were pretty buzzed already and...like usual, the started beating on me. But it was a hell of a lot harder than usual as you can tell. Well I stopped by there before work and when I got to work I guess I fainted." He says with a sad smile. "I told you...I told you to tell me before you go to your parents place. Anyways, I...don't know...what I'd do without you here." She's still looking out the window but I can tell that she's crying by the way that her shoulders are moving. "Karin." I whisper. I go up to touch her shoulder again, but instead she moves away and says, "Excuse me." And storms out of the room. Cartman walks over to Kenny and says, "Damn that bitch of yours sure is a cry baby." He snickers and Kenny grabs him by his collar, "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch."

**Kyle:**  
"Uh, Kenny." I say reaching out to him. "Get out." He says letting Cartman go, "What?" Cartman asks. "I want you to leave."  
"But...Kennah."  
"GET OUT!" Cartman backs up and leaves the room in a rage. "Can you guys leave too?"  
"Uh...sure." We both walk out of the room, hand in hand. When we get out of the room we see Karin sitting out here in front of the room. She stands and goes to open the door. "Uh...I wouldn't go in there." I say but she says, "It doesn't matter what he says, I'll still talk to him." She says and she opens the door leaving the both of us dumbfounded. "Dammit, I thought we were friends." We turn to see Cartman punching the wall, "Uh...Cartman." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't even care about us anymore Kahl." He turns around and faces me. "Uh..."  
"He cares more about that stupid girlfriend of his than us."  
"Th-that's not true, he still hangs out with Stan and I." Cartman looks hurt at this comment. "Why the hell doesn't he invite me to come hang out with you guys? Let alone, why don't you guys ask me to come hang out?"  
"Cartman, you've always been an ass, but you've been a greater ass to Karin and for Stan and I being gay."  
"C'mon, I got over you two being gay and as for that Karin chick...I guess you could say that I'm jealous."  
"Huh!" Stan and I say at the same time. "I mean think about it, how would you feel if someone like her came in and started to hang out with Stan and he hung out more with her than you. Or, Stan think about the same scenario but with Kyle. You guys wouldn't like it would you?"  
"Yah but we would find some way of being friends with them." Cartman looks even more shocked at this answer. "Yah, I guess." He says looking away. He then walks away and Stan and I just watch him. "Um...Stan, you want to know something?"  
"Huh, what is it Kyle?"  
"I-I'm scared. I don't want to lose Kenny as much as Karin or Cartman but..." I feel some tears fall down my face. He wipes them off and Kisses me. "St-Stan." He pulls me into a hug and pets me head while I cry into his chest."  
"I promise you he won't just leave us." I hear Stan say.

**Kenny:**  
"Kenny, I was so worried when you didn't come home last night and, when you didn't show up in class. Cartman was being such an ass to me." She says on the verge of crying again. "Karin." She looks at me, "Huh?"  
"How did you know that I was lying? You weren't even looking at me."  
"I could tell it in your voice." I say looking away. "I also think you've been working to hard."  
"Uh..what do you mean, I've just been doing the regular shift."  
"Bullshit...I know you've done more, you've been taking third shift when you can." She says staring at me. "I can't stand it when you lie to me and I definitely don't like it when you don't tell me things. I mean sure I sound like an overprotective girlfriend and all...but I just truthfully, love you too much...I just don't want you to die." I place my hand on her head and pet her. "Karin, it's okay, it's not you. I've been working to hard you're right about that. Yes, I went to my house without telling you and I feel bad about it. Trust me I do." I wipe a tear from her eye. "Karin, I don't want to see you cry anymore. Okay?" I say smiling at her. "Okay." She says smiling back and then she looks away. "Karin?"  
"Hmm?" I grab her face and pull her close to me, then I kiss her. When we break I pull her into a hug, "I love you." I whisper into her ear. "I love you too." She says back.  
Days followed into a full week and Karin kept visiting me with her beautiful smile, she would bring me flowers almost everyday and sooner than later she basically started living here. The doctors ask her to go home, but she refuses, they've began to give up on asking her to go home. I woke up one night and she was lying asleep there right beside me holding my hand. "Karin." I whispered, trying to not wake her up, but then again I wanted to wake her up. She nuzzles her head into the blanket before sitting up, "Kenny." She says sleepily, while grabbing my face and then kisses me. "K-Karin." I say when we brake apart. "Kenny, don't die on me." She whispers as she lays her head back down and falls back asleep. I pet her head, "I won't." I whisper as I kiss here on her head. "I promise, I won't. Not this time."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Karin:**  
I'm standing outside of the hospital staring at it, _Maybe I should just go home. I mean I've been here enough, I don't want to become a burden to Kenny._ I turn around and head home. When I get home I go and lay down on my bed. "Kenny, please get better soon."  
I wake up with my clothes still on, "It's Saturday." I whisper as I sit up, stretch, and yawn. _Shit._ I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom, making it just in time to the toilet before puking all over the place. _I better not be..._I go digging into my cabinet and find the pregnancy tests, I pee on it and wait for the lines to show up. I close my eyes scared to death what it's going to say. I exhale when I see that it has only one line. I go to stand and everything starts to spin, I hold my head and carefully make my way out into the hallway. _Everything's becoming so blurry, maybe I've been working to hard at the restraunt._ I got a job at Denny's and I've been working two shifts, when I can. _No, it's okay, I can walk, I'm perfectly fine._ I close my eyes for a few minutes, while holding myself up against the wall and when I open them the room's not spinning anymore. _See, everything's fine. Besides, I don't want to worry anybody._ "Hey Karin!" I look to my left and see Stan running towards me, "Hey."  
"How's it going?" He smiles his big goofy smile at me. "Great."  
"You want to stop by Kyle's and my room tonight, and have a few drinks." That's right, those two have practically been living here. "Uh..yah, sure." I say weakly as I head downstairs. "What time is it anyways?" When I get down there I look at the grandfather clock against the wall behind the staircase in the grand hall. _It's already twelve, I slept in pretty late._ I walk into the dining room, "Hey Onceler, is there anything left over from breakfast?" He nods and I walk into the kitchen with him. There's pancakes, waffles, and hash browns left over. I grab a plate and pile two pancakes, two waffles, and a big spoonful of hash browns. "Hungry, today aren't we?" He says smiling. I smile back at him and nod. "I sent Sarah upstairs to wake you but she said to just let you sleep." I nod, "Sometimes she can be considerate." I go to eat breakfast all by myself, when I'm done, I go to find Usagi. I find him in the library adding the newer addition of books. I go up behind him and tackle him. "Uh...Miss Karin!" He says shocked when he tumbles to the floor and I on top. _Well, this just got weird._ I look him in the eyes and say, "Let's fight." He looks at me questioningly, "Huh?"  
"Let's fight." I say again as I back up until I hit the desk. I reach behind it and pull out a sword. I pull out another one and throw it at him, he catches it. "And so the battle begins." I say with a smirk and he looks back at me and we swing back and forth, the clashing of the swords echoing throughout the library. We move towards the door and as if he was listening Ciel opens the door and we walk out still fighting not breaking eye contact with one another. At one point we clash together that we are so close together, "I believe the score last time was one to five." Usagi says. "Ha! Don't make me laugh, I had five and you one." We pull apart and continue clashing, at one point he knocks my sword away from me. _Shit! He always pulls this._ "End match." I smile at him and I swing around and kick him to the ground. His sword goes flying into the air and I catch it, step on his chest and laugh. "You ar-" Everything begins to spin again. I drop the sword right next to him and hold my head. I get off of him and start to walk away. "Miss Karin," He starts, grabbing my wrist. "are you okay?" I pull away, "Yah, I'm fine." I say holding myself up against the walls. "You don't seem fine."  
"I'm fine!" I walk a little faster towards my room. As I child I didn't have the greatest health, I became ill really fast and I would get high fevers. But these past few years it didn't happen so I just figured that it was gone. _Why? Why does it decide to show up now?_ I sit in my bedroom until dinner and then after dinner I walk back up to Kyle and Stan's bedroom. "So how's your job?" Kyle asks. "It's going great, I know from my experience there the foods not that great. I might actually send in an application to that new cafe that's opening up in town." I say looking down at the can in my hands. "Uh...why?" Stan asks me. "No reason. I just heard that it's supposed to be a cosplay cafe." I say smiling put my fingers in a 'V' form. "Heh, I guess that makes sense. You do love anime and stuff like that." Kyle says. "Anyways, it's also in between the school, home, and the hospital, so it'd be easier if I worked there." I say looking down again. We then just drink away the night.

**Stan:  
**"You know what?" Karin asks slurring her words. "That you are completely drunk right now." Kyle replies. "I'm not drunk! I'm sober." She says pointing at him. "Anyways, I had I crush on both of you when I first saw you two." She says slurring her words. "Then you both came out of the closet, so I was a little heart broken. Anyways, I have Kenny now." She says as she goes to stand but winds up falling over but I catch her. "I'm fine, I can walk." She claims. "No, you can't." I say. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She says as she pushes me away and winds up falling flat on her face. I can't help but laugh and Kyle laughs too. "Okay, I'm a little drunk." She says just sitting there. _She got more trashed than she wanted._

**Flashback:**  
"Guys don't let me drink that much ok?"  
"Okay." Kyle and I say together. After a few drinks though she was just chugging them and we tried to take them away from her, but she would just slap our hands.

**Present:**  
I sigh as I swing her arm over my shoulder and I nod Kyle over so that he can help me with her. He grabs her other arm and we walk her back to her room. We lay her down on her bed and when we walk out Usagi is standing there staring at us. "She's a little tipsy righ now, and she said she's tired so we were just helping her back to her room." I say pointing towards her bedroom door and he walks in. We retreat back to ours.

**Kyle:**  
"I don't think she's alright." I say as I sit down on the bed. "Why do you say that?" Stan asks me. "Well, she's working herself too hard, she's not eating as much, she's basically living at the hospital, and she hasn't been doing her homework."  
"Yah, but there could be a lot of things that could lead to that."  
"Stan, did you see her when we were talking earlier."  
"Yah."  
"She wouldn't make complete eye contact with us." I say looking up at him, "Dude, I think she's past her breaking point."  
"Yah but if she really had a problem she'd te-"  
"I don't think so. She thinks more about other people than herself. Haven't you noticed that yet or am I the only one."  
"You might be right." He yawns. "You want to go to bed?" I ask him and he nods. We get under the covers and fall asleep in each others arms.

**Karin:**  
I lay on my bed and hear Usagi come in. He sits by my bedside, and pets my head. I turn around not wanting to face him. "Karin? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I say not looking him in the eyes. "Karin, please just tell me."  
"I am, there's nothing wrong."  
"You are practically trashed, don't tell me there's nothing wrong." I turn and face him, _He knows me too well._ "I'm not trashed...I'm sober." He stands, "Alright fine, I'll leave you then." He starts to walk away but I sit up and pull on his shirt. He stops and I feel him turn and look at me, but I just look into his shirt, "Don't leave me." I say on the verge of crying. I let him go and he turns around and pats my head, "I won't leave." He sits back down. I turn my back on him, "Why..." I start at a low whisper. "Huh?"  
"Why, Why does he have to go now?" I ask out loud, "I know that's not what's bothering you." He says looking in my eyes. "You, might be right." I whisper again. "So tell me what's really bothering you."  
"Axel, you, Haruhiko, Kenny, and Rin...you all, like me. I like you all too, but it's so difficult to chose, I mean I know I'm dating Kenny right now and I really love him. But the rest of you, have given me things that I want or need just as much as Kenny. I just...I'm so confused." I feel him pet my head. He gets close to my ear and says, "Are you lonely miss?" _Dammit, he hit me right on the spot._ "Karin, I do love you, but I am happy with whomever you pick to be your lover." I feel a tear fall. "Why are you crying?"  
"I-I don't know." He crushes his lips against mine. When we pull away I stop crying but he doesn't stop there he runs his hand up my shirt. "Eh! Usagi, what's gotten into you?"  
"Karin, I love you so much, I can't hold back any longer." _What?!_ "But, I thought we were just friends."  
"We are, I just love you too much to contain it right now." _Why? Why now?_ He reaches a hand down my pants, "Eh...Usagi!" I say trying to pull him off of me, he leans into my ear and says, "I love you." He bites it. I moan, _God dammit, what am I going to do with him and everybody else._ "Usagi, if you really do love me, then stop it." I say trying to push him off. He stops and looks at me, _That look in his eyes, it's not like him. _"Usagi, please." I say as I begin to cry, _The look in his eyes scares me. But I don't want to end our relationship as friends, but why...why is he looking at me like that?_ "I'm sorry." He says getting up off of me. He then sits down in the chair next to my bed and pulls out a book and begins to read it. I giggle at this, _Just like when we were kids._  
When I wake up the next morning, I get up and walk out into the hallway. _Everything's spinning, why?_ I stop and close my eyes, and when I open them everything's still spinning. "Karin, are you okay?" I hear Stan say from beside me. Next thing I know is darkness engulfs me.

**Stan:**  
I try to catch her before she falls, but she winds up hitting her head on the corner of an end table. _Shit, there's blood, what the hell do I do?_ I take my phone out and call 9-11, "Hello. Yah, I need someone to come to..." _Shit, I don't know her address._ "Um..."  
"We can trace your call."  
"Uh..ok...we need an ambulance, there's a girl here, her name is Karin Lockhart, she needs assistance, she fainted and hit her head on an end table and there's blood coming, from every where." I say and in less than twenty minutes there's an ambulance there and Karin's being carried out on a gurny. _Shit, how the hell are we gonna tell Kenny._ I walk outside with Kyle and Sarah. "Are you family?" Asks one of the paramedics. "I am." Sarah says pointing to herself. "Alright you can come in, you two'll have to find another way to get there." We both nod and watch as the drive away. "You know," Kyle starts and I look at him. "I visited Kenny every so often and one time he told me...to protect Karin while he was out." Kyle says running a hand through his straightened hair. "Yah, I did the same and he told me the same thing." I say looking down, "I guess we fail at being his friend." Kyle says, "Well, we tried."  
"I don't think that's good enough Kyle...let's go to the hospital." I say grabbing his hand and running in and grabbing the car keys and then rushing out to the car and leaving. Heading for the hospital, _Shit Kenny's most likely going to kill us when he gets out._

**Kenny:**  
"You're going to be getting a new roommate." Says the doctor. "Yah, okay, they just better not be as noisy as the last guy." I say. "They won't be. It turns out that she fainted and hit her head on an end table and now she's bleeding out." He says. "So she's knocked out?"  
"Yah." Ten minutes later the door opens and in comes another hospital bed. My eyes go wide in shock when I see who's on that bed. "Karin!" I say as I see her and I try to get up, but then realize that I'm still attached to the wires and what not. "Turns out she had a really high fever of one hundred and thirty degrees farenheit and that's why she fainted. But then when she hit her head on the end table and she wound up getting a concussion that might wind up being a comma." _The hell._ "K-Karin, please don't die. Don't die!"  
"Uh...Sarah?" I say as I stare at her, "K-Kenny?" She asks turning towards me, tear stained eyes. "Kenny! Karin, she...uh." Stan says as he runs into the room with Kyle, they stop as the see Karin in the room. "She may or may not get in a comma, it all depends on how this turns out." The doctor says. _Please, be careful._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Kenny:  
**"God dammit!" I shout after the doctors leave scaring Sarah, Stan, and Kyle. "If only I hadn't gone to my parents place, I could have been there for her. I could have protected her, taken care of her, but no, I had to be an idiot and stop by the house." I say to no one in particular. My hand in a fist around the bed sheets, I feel a tear run down my face. "K-Kenny?" I hear Stan ask but do not respond. "This is all my fault." I say in a whisper that was not low enough because Stan responds with, "Kenny, this is not your fault."  
"How the hell do you know that Stan? Huh? It was me who went to my parents. It was me who didn't text her about me going over there. It was me who walked into a house that's residents were in full on battle."  
"Yes, but it was their fault for drinking."  
"Still. It was I who walked in on that. It was I who got beat nearly to a pulp. It was I who got Karin, in a mood to work herself so hard. It was I who got her to worry so damn much about me. Maybe...maybe I should just break up with her." Next thing I know a hand connects with my face. Holding it I look up into the angry, tear filled eyes of Sarah Lockhart. "Don't you...Don't you ever say that! Dammit Kenny! She fucking loves you and if you ever consider breaking up with her because you feel like you are the reason for putting her into a state like this...I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself." She says and walks back over to her sister's side. _Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. _I see Stan and Kyle shaking their heads. "Shut up! I know that I shouldn't have said that!" I yell at them. "Dude, just don't break up with her. She's changed you, let alone this town." Stan says coming up to me and resting his hand on my shoulder. "Yah, but..."  
"Kenny, think about it at least half of the people in this town are smarter now and it's all thanks to her." He says shrugging over in her direction. I look past him and at her, "Yah, I guess you're right."  
"K, dude so we're going to leave you alone with her, see yah." Kyle says as they start to walk away. I think about what he said and just as they are walking out the door a shout at him, "Don't make it sound like she's dead!" When they close the door I sigh and look back over at her. _I wonder what it's like in her mind, she's in like a deep sleep. Wonder what she's dreaming about. _

**Karin:**  
I wake up with Kenny sitting next to me. "K-Kenny? What happened? Where am I?" He looks at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask as I try to sit up, but wind up getting a ping of pain in the back of my head. "OW!" I say holding the back of my head. "Kenny? What happened?" He looks me in the eye and says, "You became really light headed, you fainted. You wound up hitting your head on an end table and you bled a lot, causing you to fall into a coma."  
"WHAT?!" I shout. "Yah, I was let out a few days ago, but I stayed here to watch over you." He says with that kind smile of his. "Thanks." I say looking away, but Kenny grabs my chin and pulls me close to his face. "Kenny." I whisper as he pulls me in for a deep kiss. When we break he says, "I miss having to do that." I laugh at his words. "What it's the truth." He says pouting at my laughter. "I'm sorry...I just never...thought that _you _would ever say anything like that." I say as I catch my breath and wipe a tear away. He laughs a little too and says, "Yah, I guess you're right."  
It's been a few days now since I woke from my comma and the doctors won't let me leave. They've at least given me a wheel chair to roll around in. They don't want me walking around, yet. I'm just waking up to see Kenny with his arms folded and his head buried in his arms. I brush away the bangs that have fallen in front of his face. He begins to stir and I pull my hand away quickly. He lifts his head and rubs the sleep from his eyes. _I never realized how cute and childish he looks when he first wakes up. _He snickers and smiles at me with that smile that I love. "What are you laughing at?" I demand, he stops and looks me in the eyes. "You're blushing." His laugh gets harder and I realize that my face must be bright red. "Want to do the daily routine?" I nod and after he stretches and yawns, he gets up and walks over to the other side of the curtain. _He normally doesn't care if I see him change. I usually scold him about it, but what the hell is wrong with him? _He comes back around and smiles the smile that I like. I smile back at him and he grabs the wheelchair and rolls it over to the right side of the bed. He then wheels me out of the room and we get into the elevator. "The sun's going to be coming up soon." He says as we get to the gray hallway. I nod as he wheels me over to the door and he guides me outside on top of the roof. There's a gate going around the border of the roof, probably so that nobody falls off. I sit there while he stands and we let the cool spring breeze blow through our hair. We watch the sun come up from the west. "I think...we should break up." I look up at him and see him staring out at the sun. _W-why does he look so serious? Why doesn't he turn and look at me? Why isn't he smiling?_ I feel a tear slide down my face. "Don't joke like that." I say looking down, knowing that he's not joking. "I'd still like to be friends, but I just don't think that we're right for each other."  
"WHY?!" I feel him staring at me questioningly. "Why? Why are you saying, such hurtful things?" I ask as I feel more tears fall down my face. "K-Karin, we can still be fr-"  
"No! Because then it'll just be awkward!"  
"Then do you not want to be friends, do you just want me to stay out of your life."  
"Sure why not." I say as my vision blurs into nothingness. "I'll wheel you back to your room and then I'll leave." He says calmly. After I'm back in my bed he grabs his stuff and walks out. _He...he didn't even look back. Is it that easy to just walk in and out of my life?_ I look at the door waiting for him to come back in laughing and saying that it was just a joke.  
A few days after the incident with Kenny, I was discharged. Truthfully I would rather stay here than go back to a place that has memories of him written all over it. Nobody but Kenny and I know of our break up. I walk into the house shuffling my feet and my back is hunched over; I try to look happy but I know that I'm epically failing at it. I run into my room and find Rin sitting on my bed. "So, Kenny moved out." He says with a smirk. I walk over to my closet and look for a night gown. "So, what happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What happened between the two of you?" There's a pause and I throw the gown onto my bed. "Did you two break up?"I begin to undress, not looking at him at all. "No, we are...just taking a break." I say calmly as I begin to pull the gown up. "Are you sure? Because you're acting strange." I stop pulling the gown up at the waist. "Oh. Really? How so?"  
"Well, for one you are changing in front of me. You didn't yell at me to get out when you walked in. Plus, you never even asked me why I was in here. To conclude, there is something wrong with you." I pulled the gown the rest of the way up while he was talking. When he was done I climbed into bed next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong." I'm facing away from him, but I know he's looking at me. "No." I say quietly. "Well, then, I guess I'll just leave." He says as he gets up. I reach out and grab the back of his shirt. _This...this is just like that time with Usagi._ I watch as his head turns to the side as an attempt to face me. "K-Karin."  
"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why, why are you like this?"  
"I-I don't understand."  
"Why is it that you're only nice when something that you truly love is hurting? Why aren't you like this all the time? I would like you better if you were like this all the time."  
"K-Karin. I'm sorry."  
"Just, stay here for the night. Don't leave, well, actually you can leave after I fall asleep. But, just don't leave until I fall asleep. Okay?" I say quietly. I watch him nod and he gets under the covers with me. _Why, why am I being like this? _"You're cold." I look up at him and he pulls me closer to him. "Why are you so cold?" _Why does he ask such weird questions?_ "I don't know, maybe it's because you're body is so warm." I say shrugging. I try to pull away, "R-Rin?" I kind of whine. "If, if I let go, then you might get into trouble again. You might, get hurt again." He says as he buries his face into my hair. "R-Rin." I am more shocked than anything by his sudden turn of attitude. "Karin, I still love you." He whispers to me. _Why does he whisper such sweet words._ I begin to drift, and I guess he notices this because next thing he says is "Goodnight, Karin." I then drift into a lonely darkness. When I go to wake up its still dark, there's nothing there not even a light, not a single person. I look around and try to find a light, but can't. _Where, where is everybody? Why am I the only one left? _"Karin!" _Rin? _"Karin!" _Kenny?_ _What's going on here? _"Karin dear." I look around and finally find a woman in a blue dress. She has long black hair, red eyes, and white wings. _She looks like an angel. _"Karin." I finally realize who this is. "Mom?" She nods. I run into her open arms. _She feels so warm._ "Honey, you need to hold all of those boys close to you, but in the end you're going to have to choose the one you want to keep forever."  
"But, mom, it's so hard."  
"I know, I know." She says as she pats my head sympathetically. "Anyways, everyone's waiting for you."  
"What? What do you mean? Mom?" She's gone and all that's left is a bright light. "Karin wait!" I turn around to see someone who looks just like me standing there. "Huh?" The get closer to me and I realize that they're at least an inch taller than me, they too have black hair, the same length as mine, but two red eyes. "Who...who are you?" I ask and they come up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Karin, my name is Raven. I am inside you, I am you. An alternate you, you can call on me when you need help. Actually you already have, but this is the first time that we actually get to meet. I just wanted to say hi. I won't tell you anything else. So, go on, go into the light." I look at her frightened and confused. She chuckles at my reaction, "Don't worry, it's not that kind of light." She says as she pushes me towards it. I fall into a place filled with nothing but white. "Karin, please, wake up soon." I open my eyes to find myself back in my bedroom, covered in wires. Kenny's looking down at the bed sheets, crying, I squeeze his hand, since he is holding mine. His head pops up and he smiles at me weakly. He then wraps his arms around my neck. "Karin! I'm so glad you're finally awake." _Wait, what's going on? _"You were in a coma and I was scared that you would never wake up. Karin, don't ever do anything like that again, talk to people. Tell them when something's wrong, let them know when you're not feeling well." _Why, why is he crying so hard? Maybe this Kenny wants to break up with me too. _"Ken-Kenny?"  
"Hmm?" He asks nuzzling his head into the nape of my neck. "Do you wanna break up with me?"  
"What?! Why would you ever think that?"  
"It's...nothing, don't worry about it. Just a dream I had." I say as I try to sit up but then feel a ping of pain in the back of my head. I hold the back of my head and shudder at the feeling. "Karin? Are you alright?"  
"I-it's nothing." I say as he leans. He kisses me and we deepen the kiss. "It's been a week, a week since you fell. Now it's just us, here in this house. Everybody else is either at school or work. The butlers and maids are the ones who are at work. Is what I mean." He says with that kind smile of his. "K-Kenny." I whisper as he kisses my forehead. "Promise...promise me that you'll tell someone next time. Promise me that!"  
"Ken-ny. I-I promise." I watch as he leans in for another kiss. "HEY! HOW'S MY FAVORITE COUSIN DOING!" I look past Kenny to see my cousin standing in the doorway. "America!" I shout as we break and he walks in. I watch as the blonde gets hit on the head by another blonde. "Idiot! I told you to not be so loud."  
"England!" I say with excitement.  
"Hey, how are you dearie?"  
"Good."  
"Have you seen any of the fairies lately?"  
"England, I've told you a million times that there's no such thing as fairies." These two are brothers, but not by blood. I'm not related to them by blood either, but we've considered each other as relatives. Anyways England saw America wandering around as a child and decided to raise him, himself. "What are you two doing here anyways?"  
"Rin, called us along with everyone else."  
"WHAT?!"

**Kenny:**  
_She does not look happy. _"Why would he call everybody?" I hear her whisper. "Probably because he cares a lot about you and when you woke up, you would see everybody who loves you and that you love." England says with a smile. _Wait, why's this guy's name England and why is the other guy's name America? Why does she have so many weird people in her life? I guess I'm no different, but still._ "Any ways who's this lovely git?" I hear England say, referring to me. "Oh...well, he's my boyfriend." She says shyly, looking down. "No way! Karin, you totally scored big, I mean this guy looks perfect for you." _Why are they talking like I'm not even in the room?_ "WHERE IS SHE?!" I hear a girl's voice yell from the other side of the door. "E-Erza-chan calm down please." I hear Usagi say calmly. "DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF USAGI!"  
"Now Erza, there's no need to be rash."  
"OUT OF MY WAY USAGI!"  
"Sounds like the others are here." America says sighing. "Hey Karin, you got any good food here?" He says opening the door. "AL-FR-ED!" I see a girl standing there with red hair up in a ponytail, a bandage going around her breasts, red poofed pants, and a sword in hand. _Oh shit, is she here to assassinate us!_ "Get out of my way Alfred!" She says shoving him out of the way. _Alfred?_ She gets closer to me and Karin, "So you must be the boy that she doesn't shut up about in her letters." She says staring me down. "He's a good match for you." She says looking at Karin. "Oh, Karin, I'm so sorry, if I had moved here with you and Sarah, then you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess." She says wrapping her arms around Karin. I get up and walk out of the room. _So many weird ass relatives. _I shrug as I walk down towards the kitchen. I peak in and find America in there eating, twenty hamburgers or so. I then walk over to the front doors and just as I'm about to open them, they swing open and in walks a boy covered in sweat and his eyes red and poofy, probably from crying too much. "Where is she?" I point up to her bedroom thinking that's what he's talking about. He runs upstairs and slams open the door, walks in and shuts the door behind him. _What the hell was that all about? _I watch as England and Erza exit the room and disappear into another room. I walk back up the stairs and listen through the door. "Karin, how are you?" I hear the boy ask. "I'm fine." I hear Karin say with monotone. "Do you remember when we would pl-"  
"Why _are_ you here, Rabbit?" _Rabbit? Is that his name?_ There's a long pause. "I see you don't mind to call me by my real name." Another long pause. "I've come with a message."  
"From your mother no doubt."  
"Don't be so cruel, you used to love her as if she were your own mother once before."  
"Don't bring up times like that. What does she want?"  
"I think you already know." Another pause, "Tell her I say no."  
"Karin, you don't understand. If you don't accept it this time, a war will certainly come and people will die."  
"Don't think for a second that I'm afraid of someone like your mother."  
"You know..."  
"Hm?"  
"I know that you're remembering."  
"What? How could you possibly know anything like...that."  
"I don't know how far your memory has stretched but, we knew each other. Even then, our parents wanted us to marry. Mine more than yours, anyways, the parents I have here are the same as there. If a war happens, you best be ready, because a war in between two kingdoms Prince and Princess, well let's just say that hell might freeze over." _What the hell does he mean by that? Is there some sort of betrothel._ "Anyways, I should be leaving, I have to go give mother the answer. Goodbye, Karin." I move away from the door pretending to just get there. He opens the door and is shocked to see me standing there. I move passed him heading towards the inside of the bedroom and when he walks by me he says, "You all are dead." I stop dead in my tracks and look back at him as he leaves the mansion and doesn't come back. I close the door behind me and walk over to Karin's bed side. "Kenny is something wrong?" I look up to see worry in her eyes. "No everything's fine." I say as I lean over and kiss her on her forehead. I look into her eyes trying to figure out whether or not she was sad or scared. Next thing I know the door is swung open and an exhausted, upset Rin is in the doorway. "Don't tell me! Was he really here?!" Karin nods, "That fucking piece of shit! Why the hell did he come?!"  
"You're the one who called everybody!" She yells back at him. "Yah, but I didn't call that little shit!" _Here we go again, people acting as though I'm not in the room._ "What did he even want?!" She looks away and says, "Nothing."  
"He came to talk about the whole marriage deal didn't he?!" She's quiet. "DIDN'T HE!"  
"Why the fuck does it even matter to you?!"  
"It wasn't just that was it. He warned you too didn't he; what would happen if you didn't marry him." She looks back at him. "No." She says looking away again. "Kenny, I know we're not on good terms, but can you please leave." I stand up and leave. I stand by the door in case he tries to do anything to her.

**Karin:  
**I look away from him, "Rin, I don't want to hear it, right now."  
"No! You are going to listen, cause if you don't, then...then..."  
"Then what?!"  
"I don't know...but anyways, can you please look at me."  
"No."  
"Please, look at me." I stay looking the other way. "Look at me dammit!"  
"R-Rin." I say turning around. Tears are streaming down his face now. "You want to know why I always loved you." _Why, why is he suddenly being so weird,_ I nod. "It's because of your attitude and the way you are so kind to people. But then I found out about your fiancé."  
"Rin, Kirito and I are nothing more than friends. Anyways, I'm now dating K..."  
"Shut up! Do you know why I left you when I robbed that place. I didn't even plan on robbing... that 7/11. That asshole, the kid that was our friend was on the news, since he was so damn famous. He was asked about the rumors being true, about his engagement. You know what he did?" I shake my head, _I mean how could I know I was waiting outside for him_. "He smiled his casual fucked up smile and said, 'It's true and the girl I'm engaged to, her name is Karin Lockhart.' I just about lost it."  
"No, Rin, you did lose it."  
"Did you know?"  
"What?"  
"Did you know that you were supposed to be engaged to him?"  
"I told him no. He didn't want to be engaged either, it was all a plan between our parents, it was mainly his. That's in the past."  
"Then why the hell was he here just now?" I look away again, "I don't know."  
"I ran out of the 7/11 because I was in shock and I left you there because I couldn't stand to see your face." _Why, is he just telling me this now. _"Anyways, you should marry him." He says and I turn back over with his head turned away. "But, you just..."  
"I know what I said, but I really don't want to have another war." _Is he thinking back to the world full of magi's? _"R-R-Rin?"  
"Is there something wrong Karin?" _I remember when he used to be this kind. He's only like this when he's concerned about others, it's only rare though._ "No, I just, I just can't marry him."  
"But, why?"  
"Because, I have Kenny."  
"Does _he_ even know?"  
"No...no one in town does, I mean Stan and Kyle kind of do, but...I'm not gonna bring any of them into this. I really don't want to bring anyone that I love into this. But knowing you and everyone else, you all are going to fight no matter what." I say looking down at the bed sheets. "Karin."  
"What?" I ask looking up at him. "You're...crying again." I wipe at my eyes and say, "No I'm not."  
"And, you're right, we're not going to let you fight this battle on your own." _I'm gonna have to think of a way to trap them all so that they can't fight._ "Karin, you know that if you don't talk to people about your problems, no one can help you. I mean, no one's going to fight your battles for you, but they can at least help you along the way." _Since when does he give advice? _"Do you even remember what power I have?" I look up at him, confusion most likely written all over my face. "I knew it." He says as he looks over at me. _What is wrong with him? Why's he so serious all of a sudden?_ "Karin, you're going to have to train. Like everyday, is a new day to train. We're going to have to call everybody over and you're going to tell them what the whole issue is." I look at him knowing there's even more confusion written on my face. "Actually, when I called everybody earlier, when I told them about you being in a coma, I also told them that I had this feeling that Kirito might show up and he might announce something about a war with you if you didn't marry him."  
"But, how did you even know that was going to happen?"  
"Just a hunch." He says with a kind smile. _R-Rin sama. _"Karin, if we do help you in this war, will you let us?" I look back down at the sheets. "Please." I hear him say. I look back at him with tears in my eyes and a smile forming on my face, "Y-Yes." Next thing I know the door swings open and everyone from my past life walks in. _When the hell did they get here?!_ "You made a good decision." I hear Germany say. "Hey how bout I make some pasta for celebration." I turn to see Italy there. "Everyone's sick and tired of pasta Italy!" I hear Natsu say. I smile a weak smile and cry harder than before. Everyone crowds around the bed to see if I was okay. "I'm fine, I just miss you all." I say as the tears fall harder than before. 


End file.
